


Sensing Evil 感知惡魔

by EvaLee7521



Series: Sensing Evil 感知惡魔 [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvaLee7521/pseuds/EvaLee7521
Summary: 當正在追蹤某個不僅僅是個人類的人的同時，某個人在Tony身上下了個會永遠改變他人生的咒語。
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Series: Sensing Evil 感知惡魔 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900606





	Sensing Evil 感知惡魔

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyRa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRa/gifts).



> 涉及神秘的超自然，善良與邪惡相互對抗的故事，所以如果這不是你的菜，請離開。別讀它，也別討厭它，請歸咎於我。我會以你是原劇支持者來解釋。
> 
> 警告：令人毛骨悚然的連續暴力殺人。請記住這只是個故事。沒有人在故事寫成的途中真的被傷害或是被殺。這裡有個來自於SPCP的人正坐在我的沙發上，看著NCIS的影集並吃著像狗形狀的小麵包。（殘害人類防治協會）
> 
> 放棄聲明：NCIS是屬於並且操作於那些比我有錢的人。表彰與讚揚屬於他們的創作者。我只是喜歡和這些傢伙玩而已。
> 
> 發佈：我的網址 www.visionsofprettyboys.com，有NCIS相關，還可能有NCIS耽美同人，以及誰知道還可能有什麼東西。
> 
> 回應：很明顯地當然。事實上我很堅持要有。沒錯，我要求你們要給我。該死，那些藥在哪裡？
> 
> 感謝：感謝我的alpha們還有beta們。因為他們的努力所以我的故事總能變得更好。而這個故事的協力人員包括了：Joolz，Lasha，Hawthorne還有Nix！

「天，」Tony說，轉了個身，用他的手遮住了鼻子及嘴巴，並很努力地試著不要作嘔。他踉蹌地跑向前門Kate所在的方向。  
「你走錯路了，DiNozzo，」Gibbs批評道。  
「你臉色很差，」Kate補充道，並用擔心的眼神看向Gibbs。  
「這個很糟糕，」Tony吞回喉間驟發的感覺好讓自己不至於吐出來。他絕對不會在Gibbs的面前開罵。這時其他人都還在門邊，Tony至少很滿意的看著他們自滿地將他的警告當成是一種誇張的修飾手法。  
他們都緩慢地走進了房子。Kate和McGee看起來毫不動搖但有些恐懼。而Gibbs看起來就像是Gibbs。也許他之前就曾經看過這樣的事情，Tony想著。Tony知道他見鬼的當然沒有見過。飯店房間到處散落著一片一片的肉片，無一物倖免。  
做了一個深呼吸，拉拉他的褲腰帶好準備說話，Tony做好了走回那個房間的心理準備。他希望他有個乳膠製的什麼制服可以罩在他的衣服外面。誠實一點的說，他覺得他們需要個神父來幫這房間驅魔一下。  
他不過才走過去而已McGee就從房間裡面衝了出來並扶在欄杆上向外吐在了灌木叢上。Tony不怪他。不過他對於Kate仍待在裡面感到印象深刻。「你還好吧，McGee？」Tony問。他晚點會嘲笑他吐了的這件事；但現在不是時候。  
McGee看起來像是快哭了。「怎麼有人能做出這樣的事情？」他在作嘔的同時並厭惡的問道。  
「我完全想像不出來，菜鳥，」Tony說。人可以成為魔鬼，並且毫無任何解釋理由。「好了，我要回去了。」他戴上了手套，並將自己的西裝外套脫下放在McGee正在吐的欄杆位置旁。他的全套裝備在今天之後大概會終止生命在焚化爐內，但他起碼可以拯救他的外套。  
當他走進去時，他與衝出的Kate撞在了一起，她的臉色看起來很綠很慘。Tony走進房間站在Gibbs身旁，這好過站在外面聽著她吐掉她的午餐。  
即使是Gibbs看起來也有點動搖。這真的很難讓人接受。他們的受害者是個男人。他的陰莖和睪丸被切下並很藝術的被擺置在了廚房桌上的中國餐盤內。沙拉碗裡是那男人的十根手指頭，還淋上了沙拉醬。他的十根腳趾頭被佈置在他的生殖器官旁邊。他的眼睛飄在倒了白葡萄酒的玻璃杯裡面。唯一的好處是，Tony再也不會想喝這種白葡萄酒了。  
而那還不是最糟糕的。那個兇手吃了他的戰利品。其中一根手指像豬肋骨一樣地被咀嚼得只剩下了骨頭。盤子上還有著被切成薄片的陰莖片，其中一片被吃了一半，而他用過的刀叉則是多麼有禮貌地放在了盤子的邊緣。  
「這真是操他的噁心。」Tony在觀察後發表了意見道，並再度嚥了嚥。所有的事物都讓人覺得毛骨悚然。而且不只是因為這些事情。這感覺就像是那個兇手—雖然Tony覺得用文字還不足以形容—離開了卻藏在他失敗的作品後面。他知道沒有人在這裡；地區警察已經確定了這一個事實。但即使Tony知道那個兇手已經離開了，但那感覺像是他的企圖還在這裡飄盪著；像是他還徘徊在附近，享受著他們的反應。  
Gibbs與Tony的視線對上，而Tony在想或許Gibbs也這麼感覺到了。Gibbs的視線越過他看向前門，對著Kate丟出命令，然後伸出他的手。「給我相機。你素描。」  
Tony點點頭。也許他之前當警察的那段時間讓他堅韌到能夠留在現場；但毫無疑問地他的臉色肯定有點像大便。他走過去拿回了他一開始丟在門內的包，拿出相機並遞給了Gibbs。他然後拿出了他的素描本及測量帶。「你覺得，他在這些事情之下活了多久？」Tony問。Tony知道絕大多數的時間他應該都還活著。那表現在他的臉上，他臉上恐怖與痛苦的表情完全沒有因為他的死亡而有所減輕。  
「絕大部分，」Gibbs繃著聲音說。「直到他血流光為止。」  
沙發上沒有血跡。他們的受害者是正坐著的，看起來像是在等著什麼客人，靠枕在他身後支撐著他坐正。他的手—少了指頭的—正放在他的大腿上。  
Tony聽著Gibbs一邊按著相機快門一邊往臥室走去。很明顯的這裡是實際上這個流血事件的發生現場。那看起來像是有個人用裝滿血的桶子往牆壁和地毯上潑，甚至連床單都被浸透了。Tony畫著血液噴濺的素描圖，試著判斷出什麼樣的傷害行為導致了這樣的血跡噴濺方式。有些他可以解釋，有些他不行。  
拿著他的素描本，他迅速地在空白頁畫出血液旋轉的方式。當他完成時，他回到了客廳去素描他們的受害者。在這之後，他必須要去素描那個可怕的晚餐，那是他一直不想去面對的。他想抓抓自己的老二及球好確定它們是在該在的地方。  
看著受害人，看著他應該要有陰莖的那個缺洞終於讓Tony忍不住想伸手確認了。他快速地摸了下自己的，即使如此其實他最想做的是握住他自己，撫慰他溫暖的肉體，感覺它仍有反應，並確定它仍能聽令行事。  
「所有東西都還在，DiNozzo？」他聽見Gibbs這麼說。他的聲音裡沒有責備的意思。  
「只是想確定一下，Boss，」Tony說，最後又捏了一下。他轉面向Gibbs，防備地等著接受任何嘲笑，但他在Gibbs眼底所看見的只有理解。  
「我沒在怪你，」Gibbs說。「我正在做一樣的事。」  
門邊傳來了些騷動而接著Ducky出現了，還拖著Palmer。「這是很糟糕的一個，Ducky，」Gibbs警告道。「真的很糟。」  
「這我聽說了。也看到了。也聞到了。似乎是每個人都吐出了…我的老天爺啊，」Ducky在看見受害者的第一時間就驚呼著。  
「我需要死亡時間，」Gibbs說。  
「還有死亡原因？」Ducky問。  
「不用，當你看到臥室還有裡面用血畫的畫之後，」Tony說，「我想你會認同這傢伙是血流過多致死的。」  
「先讓我們不討論死亡原因吧，可以嗎，Anthony？」Ducky友善地建議著說。  
非常樂意，Tony想著。這是Ducky的專業，他長久以來所涉獵的就是將可怕的屍塊，拼回原本的樣子。這位中世紀學家在面對這樣的局面時往往都是好奇多過於困擾。當然了，還有因為他還沒看到餐桌上的那兩道菜。  
McGee走了回來，接著Gibbs把相機交給了他。「去臥室拍照，」他命令道。當Kate接在後面蹣跚地回來，Gibbs從Tony那裡拿過了測量帶並交給了她。  
她點點頭，丟給了Tony一個〝我拿到的薪水可不夠做這些〞的眼神—Tony完全可以理解這眼神—接著她走進了臥室。  
在他的素描完成後，Tony走到外面去要和鄰居談談。考慮到在這傢伙血流光而死之前還活了一段時間，某個人肯定有聽到某些聲音。Tony發現自己想知道為什麼這傢伙的舌頭不在菜單上，接著他詛咒了自己活躍得不正常的想像畫面。他的胃在翻攪了。「噁心，操他的噁心，」他咕噥道。  
住在不同邊的兩個鄰居都不在家。而對街的鄰居是個老女人，對於Tony所說的的每一句話的回答就只是瞇起眼睛盯著他的腳然後一直問，「什麼？什麼？」。另一個方向的下一戶同樣有人在家。其中一個開門的是個家庭主婦和兩個剛會走路的小孩，而其中一個小孩在Tony站在那裡的時間中沒有停止過他的尖叫聲。他無法想像她可以聽見來自於犯罪現場的任何聲音。  
而在其他住戶方面他碰見了另一個年輕女人。這一個則是盡其所能地要挑逗著Tony到她的床上去。Tony不太想冒這個險。她有點太年輕了—高中生的那種年輕。她也沒有聽見什麼聲音，這不意外，當她耳中塞著iPOD的耳機時聽不見是很正常的。  
Tony可以聽見Kate正在和他所在位置的再下一條街的鄰居談話。Kate認真地聽著並談著。那些人的其中之一非常喜歡有人按他的門鈴，因為這表示了他們可以和活人一直聊個沒完沒了。  
當他從他這邊走向下一戶人家人，他可以感覺到那位Jailbait小姐正在盯著他的屁股瞧。他實在是很想回去告訴她他已經老得可以當她爸了。但這也讓Tony很想哭，因為ａ，他居然已經老到可以當隨便一個人的爸爸了，還有b，他真的很想回去那邊告訴她他已經老得可以當她爸了。  
他敲過了每一戶。從光明的一面來看，他又得到了一個來自於年齡夠成熟到他可以接受的邀請，雖然她的左手指頭上有著結婚戒指拿掉的痕跡。Tony大概是個性感的小惡魔，至少在Kate的評價中是如此，但他還是有點規則的，而太年輕及結婚太久就是其中兩條。他承認，他的規則清單其實很短，不過他可是很遵守它們的。這世界上有太多美麗的，有機可趁的女人們可以讓他先約會個一次，或是有可能與他一起走進婚姻的監牢裡。而這其中甚至還沒包括了那些漂亮的，有機可趁的男人們。當他轉頭看回Gibbs的方向及受害者的房子時，他挫敗地想著或許還有那些漂亮的，卻沒什麼機會的男人們。  
他就是在那時候看到她的。一個年老的黑女人坐在長凳上而位置就在對街的受害者家那邊。他可以對著一堆聖經發誓那裡之前沒有長凳，而且Tony知道他不可能會漏掉她的。她穿著高貴的藍色莎麗，或是其他什麼足夠長得可以包覆住她身體的東西，用紅色及黃色的緞帶襯著。那長到了小腿的中間，而且她是赤腳的。她的手腕上戴著成打金色，銀色並飾以珠珠的手鐲，而她的頭髮則是樸素地束在身後。在整套服裝的上面，她配戴著印上了獅子像的成對玻璃飾品。她對著他笑著並露出了兩顆金色的門牙。  
他對著她眨了眨眼，然後看向了四周想知道是不是剛剛有台公車才讓她下了車。完全沒有。很顯然地，他必須要過去找她了，她和她的長凳。他對她回笑著，並亮出了他的徽章。「嗨，女士，我的名字是特別探員Anthony DiNozzo。妳介意我問妳幾個問題嗎？」  
她抬眼看向他，仍在微笑。  
也許她不會說英文。也許她是個聾子。「女士，」他又試了一次。  
她站起身。她的身高只有到他的肩膀。「你有個純潔的靈魂，」她聲稱。「一個純潔的靈魂，」  
好吧。「謝了，」他說。他相當確定他的決定有點小失誤，不過他也沒有理由打斷她的小樂趣。「妳介意我問妳一些問題，是有關於—」他指著那棟房子時她卻顫抖著。  
「一個強大的惡魔曾經在這裡，」她說，聽起來像個預言家似的。  
狗屎的不，Tony想著，即使她的宣言像根古怪的指頭帶著恐懼滑下他的脊椎。「那就是我想和你談的，」他帶著鼓勵地說，「妳有看見什麼嗎？」  
「一個強大的惡魔，」她堅定地說，抬眼看著Tony。「只有某個擁有純潔靈魂的人才能夠對抗它。」  
「妳有看見什麼嗎？」他再次問道，忽略了她神諭一樣的說詞。「這真的很重要。」  
她用讓人驚訝的力道抓著他的手臂。「這不是它第一次殺人，也不會是最後一次。你必須阻止它。」  
「呃。對。那是我試著要去做的。所以，妳有看見事發經過嗎？妳有看見任何人進來或是離開這房子？」  
她再次抬眼看他；她的眼瞳消失只剩一片空白。  
Tony直覺地向後退了一步。「嗚哇。」  
接著它們又恢復成了原本的深咖啡色。「我可以幫忙，」她悄聲說。「我可以給你個禮物。」  
「啊，妳知道嗎？」Tony說，再退了一步。「我想我心領了，如果可以的話。」他找出一張名片並遞給了她。「如果你妳想起任何事情的話，給我個電話。」  
她抓著那張名片並專心地盯著它。  
Tony已經開始後悔給她名片了。他開始想著她到底會在他出外勤的時候打多少通怪電話，並且思考著要怎麼把名片給搶回來。  
但就在他要把想法轉為行動時，他的名片不見了。她在某個他沒有看到的秘密時刻中收起它了。「當它再次襲擊時，」她說，「來找我。我知道你就是那個人。」  
Tony只能勉力克制自己不要翻白眼。「多駭客任務啊，」他嘲弄道。  
「DiNozzo，」一聲怒吼從街道那邊穿過來。  
就這一次，他很高興能聽到Gibbs的吼叫聲。「我的主人在叫了，」他帶著個笑容說道。  
就像條準備咬人的蛇似的，她的手猛地伸出並再次地抓住了他的手臂。「別等太久。它的力量正在壯大。」  
「我不會的，」他迎合著她，輕拍了拍直到她的手鬆開。接著他轉身並小跑過了街道。  
「她知道什麼？」Gibbs問他。  
「噢，太好了，你可以看到她？」  
Gibbs丟給他一眼。「我不應該看到她嗎？」  
Tony對著他揮了揮手。「算了別管我。」  
「所以，她知道些什麼？」Gibbs再次問道，看起來耐心盡失。  
「我可不是個精神病醫生，」Tony表示道，「不過那個女人？完全是個愚蠢的呆子。」  
Gibbs看了她一眼，又看了Tony一眼，然後對著Kate和McGee大吼。  
運送著受害者的擔架經過了Tony的身旁，陪同護送的則是Ducky和Palmer。Tony由衷地希望它們會記得拿到所有的部分。他們將屍體放進了貨卡中，接著Ducky和Palmer就將車駛離了。  
當貨卡轉過街角並出了視線後，Tony又轉回了眼睛到那個老女人身上。  
她不見了。  
還有那張長凳也是。  
Tony揉了揉他的眼睛。當他再看一次，那裡還是沒有長凳。「噢，男孩，」他咕噥道。他幾乎想把Gibbs也叫出房子來看，最後還是決定這不值得。所有他會給他的回應就是再瞪他一眼，而Tony今天的額度已經差不多快滿了。後腦勺拍也差不多了。  
他走回屋子後，很高興能看到那頓晚餐包括了盤子以及沙拉碗都已經被打包，上標籤，並且帶去了別的地方。扣掉陰森的擺設還有消失的受害者後，這裡看起來就像是一般的謀殺現場而已。他們四個人開始在房子裡搜尋，尋找關於他們的受害者的資訊，以及為什麼他的人生會結束於這樣狠毒方式的原因。

*****

接著是令人洩氣的兩天，Gibbs也已經準備好要把他的拳頭給捶在牆上了。所有他們現在所知道關於那個受害者的，就是他是海軍上尉並住在那裡，但他們仍是毫無頭緒是誰或是為什麼要殺了他。沒有一個鄰居有聽到任何聲響。更讓人洩氣的是，那些地區警察所得到的匿名秘密通報似乎都是來自於受害者的房子。沒有人認為那是在尋求幫助，或是那個謀殺者會坐在那裡等著被抓。比起來，那聽起來更像是他們的犯罪者想要確認他們會感激他或她所提供的消息。  
Gibbs知道他有點洩漏太多自己的情緒了。這甚至讓Abby因此而對他有些惱火，而他在進辦公室的每一天都預期會在Tony的辦公桌上發現他的辭職信。他已經在這工作快兩年了，這甚至超過了他之前最後三個工作的時間。  
Gibbs發現他可以很輕易地對著Tony發洩出自己的挫敗。也許是因為這傢伙總能很快地就恢復精力。所有Gibbs的脾氣對他來說就像只是把水潑在鴨子的背上而已。又或者這是因為Gibbs不想讓任何人看見他表現出對他有一絲一毫的偏愛，即使在技術上來說，令人遺憾的，他沒有任何可以偏愛他的動機。但仍然，Gibbs可以保證自己有時候的確是給了Tony過多的狗屎態度。  
而在Gibbs的這些想法背後，他其實想在某個艱難的一天度過後給Tony來個口交，這是他真的想要的，但他總是把自己維持在不那麼做上面—有時候Gibbs甚至覺得自己有毛病。特別是當Tony穿著那件該死的灰色翻領毛衣時，那件衣服讓他的眼睛顯得更亮，並且相當襯他的體格，而那讓Gibbs想把他推擠到倉庫內靠得近近的然後把他吃乾抹淨。而Gibbs想將自己的唇印在Tony的後頸處好讓它可以露在這件翻領毛衣之外的想像畫面更是沒有任何的幫助。  
惱怒於他腦袋裡所想的那些事情，Gibbs轉向了Kate。「有任何發現？」  
她搖搖頭。「沒有。這個犯罪模式不符合任何犯罪資料庫裡的連續殺人犯。這地區的其他任何一個案件報告，無論是海軍還是什麼，都不符合這件。」  
又一條死路。Gibbs想到了那個用身體器官所擺設出的晚餐陣仗，這又讓他更憤怒於這個操他的渾帳這一次可以逍遙法外的這件事了。然後他的電話響了。「Gibbs，」他對著電話厲聲說。  
他聽著來電者的說話，旋轉他的椅子好可以看向地圖。「我們會在二十分鐘內到。」依正常況狀來說他這時應該要掛掉電話了，不過他發現自己問了個問題，「這個像上一個一樣糟糕？」  
「是的，」回覆的是個肯定的簡短答案。  
Gibbs詛咒著掛掉了電話。他看向他的小組然後發現每個都在盯著他，各種不同表現方式的悲痛出現在了他們的臉上。  
「是我們的那個傢伙？」Tony帶著個痛苦的表情問道。  
Gibbs點點頭。「另一個匿名暗示。通知Ducky開上貨卡。」他繫上自己的手槍皮套並抓過了他的外套。「希望沒有人花太多錢在午餐上。」

*****

這次是個女人，而這是Tony有史以來看過最糟的。當然，這次不會有任何的陰莖可供擺設了—這部分可以鬆一口氣—但是看見乳房在盤子中也幾乎讓Tony想跑去吐。  
他吃掉了她的兩根手指。配著調味料。她的舌頭被切掉了好大一部份。  
那讓McGee嚇得跑掉了。Kate仍和他們一起在原地不過在作嘔著，這也沒啥幫助。Tony不只一次看見她碰著自己的胸部，並且完全不怪她會有這種行為。  
詭異的是第二個受害者被放在了墊子上擺成了像是正在做瑜珈的動作。毫無疑問的這姿勢有個名字，某種很切題的像是『夜晚降臨』之類的，或是『尋獲最後生還者』，或是『這就是你的巴士站，滾離這他媽的巴士』。  
Tony痛恨這傢伙。  
他們拍了照片，素描，測量，打包還有上標籤，接著Tony去到了街上。又一次地，毫無可能地，沒有人聽到任何聲響。沒有一個人記得有看到車輛到達獲釋離開。沒有人聽見門被關上的聲音，或是牆被撞擊的聲音，或是任何不尋常的東西。  
當他再次看見她時他正準備走回房子那裡去。那個年老的黑女人。有那麼個瘋狂的一刻他還真希望她就是兇手。儘管事實上有許多連續殺人犯都是白人男子，但凡事總有例外。走向她，他注意到她坐在了另一張長凳上。但其實那看起來像是同一張長凳。一張Tony可以發誓之前並不在那裡的長凳。  
「妳在這裡，」他說。「妳為什麼在這裡？」  
她只是對他笑著。  
「我需要問妳些問題，」Tony表達著。他確實不認為她做了什麼，但他覺得他應該把她帶回去。「我需要妳跟我們一起走。」  
她搖搖她的頭。「這方法不會讓你找到答案的。」  
他伸出手用手心對著她，像在訓練狗似的告訴她要待在原地。「等一下下。」他叫著，「Gibbs。」接著他又轉回面對著她。「妳是什麼意思？」  
「你無法用你的槍和惡魔作戰。」  
「但事實上，妳可以，」Tony友善地說。  
「不是這種惡魔，」她說。  
「搞什麼？」Gibbs回吼著。  
「來這裡，」Tony喊回去。  
「這種的惡魔，」她像是沒有被打斷似地繼續說著，「只能被有著純潔靈魂的人找到。」  
Tony皺起他的眉毛。「Well，你已經告訴我我有個純潔的靈魂了，所以如果妳給我一些資訊的話，我就能夠找到這個神經有問題的人了。」  
「你必須接受我的禮物。那是唯一可以幫助你贏得對抗的東西。」  
「什麼禮物？」  
Gibbs小跑過了街。Tony也跑過了半條街去見他，想在她聽不見的地方和他先談一下。「是上一次命案也有出現過的女人。我覺得我們應該把她帶走。她沒什麼邏輯可言，不過她可能知道些東西。」  
「什麼女人？」Gibbs問。  
Tony轉過身。她不見了。還有她那張詭異的長凳。「操，」Tony咆哮道。「她剛剛還在這裡。」  
「那個老黑女人？」Gibbs詢問道。  
「對。」  
「那，她去哪了？」  
Tony左右看了看街上。「我一點怪念頭都沒有。」他挫敗的深深一嘆息。  
「她不就是你說的那個愚蠢的呆子？」  
Tony點頭。「但是她剛剛在這裡。這把她跟這兩件謀殺案都連上關係了。你不覺得那很詭異嗎？」  
「下一次直接把她銬起來帶上車，DiNozzo，」Gibbs建議道，並又走回了街道另一邊。  
「就直接把她銬起來，」Tony悄聲地說。「她還有那張長凳。」

*****

兩件解決不了的案子讓Gibbs覺得像是被綁住了似的。兩個受害者之間沒有任何關聯，只除了都是海軍軍官之外。沒有指紋，沒有線索，沒有匹配的ＤＮＡ。以及，沒有目擊者。這像是犯罪的是個鬼魂似的。  
他的小組組員看起來都消瘦了。這不意外，以面對這種類型的案子來說。Gibbs幾乎都想要跑到外面去把那些嘔吐物給消毒過了，他覺得他看得夠多了。無論是誰會做出這種殺人罪行的肯定是冷血得不像人。  
他的手機響了。「Gibbs。」  
「你大概會想要下來一趟，Jethro，」Ducky說。  
Gibbs相當確定自己並不想要任何不確定的答案。「馬上到。」他站起身。「DiNozzo，跟我來。」Tony是唯一一個沒有吐的，所以無論Ducky說了什麼他應該都撐得住。  
「來了，Boss，」Tony說，在他的鍵盤上又敲了幾個鍵，然後站起身。「我們去哪？」  
「去見Ducky。」  
Tony露出了痛苦的表情，毫不懷疑的認知到接下來會有什麼談話主題。「太棒了。」McGee和Kate同時都給了他個憐憫的眼神。嘆口氣，Tony踏出了他的小隔間。  
Gibbs丟給了Kate和McGee一眼。「找到這傢伙。」他命令道。  
McGee堅定地點點頭，然後轉回去面對了他的電腦螢幕。Kate嘆口氣然後拿起了電話。Tony則是跟著Gibbs下去了驗屍房。

*****

「我們的行兇者非常強壯，Jethro，」Ducky嚴肅地說。「這第二具屍體更加確定了這點。所有被移離的身體部位都是，well，我想不到任何有教養的話去敘述…」  
「那就直接說，」Gibbs厲聲道。  
「好的，well，它們都是被用手扯下來的。」  
Tony和Gibbs交換了個驚慌的眼神。對著Ducky ，Gibbs說，「為什麼要用兩具屍體才能推測出這個？」  
「好問題，」Ducky贊成地說，帶著他們移動到驗屍台旁。他拉起一隻沒有了手指頭的手，並碰了碰指頭的斷面。「我的第一印象是這是被鋸掉的，因為這裡有些切痕。這些邊緣並不完整，這表示它不是用鋒利的刀子或是其他類似的工具所造成的。」  
「以及？」當Gibbs看見Ducky像是要停頓時又迅速地補上。  
「沒錯。這讓我回想起了我還在醫學院念書時的某個案子。他們發現了十具屍體，而所有那些屍體都少了他們的手指頭及腳趾頭。然而，在那個案子—」  
「Ducky，」Gibbs磨著牙咬牙切齒地說。「回到這個案子。」他對著躺在他們面前的屍體作勢。那個躺在他們面前沒有了手指頭，沒有了腳趾頭，沒有了眼睛，沒有了乳房的屍體。Gibbs無法停止他的視線去盯著那個原本應該要有肥後胸部脂肪的位置。無論是什麼發生在這身體上，還有另一具身體上，都是種褻瀆。  
Ducky清了清他的喉嚨。「當然好。」  
「我們是不是可以，」Tony開始說道，然後嚥了嚥，「我們是不是可以，你知道的，把她蓋起來一下？」他拍拍他的胸口。「你知道的，這裡。這只是—」他再次嚥了嚥。「這只是…我意思是，我知道我們在這裡已經看過上百具謀殺案的受害者屍體了，而且我們也必須去看，但是看到她像這樣躺在這裡，這感覺很不對勁。」  
Gibbs研究著Tony，驚訝於這個要求。「為什麼？為什麼是這個案子？」Gibbs正等著答案，並感覺這可能很重要。  
Tony搖搖他的頭像是他說不出具體的形容詞。「記得那個黑女士，我告訴過你的那個嗎？」他問向Gibbs。  
「然後？」  
「她說，」Tony猶豫地說，「做這件事的人是惡魔，而我相信她說的。而有些時候，即使我知道你們沒有什麼惡意，但為了尊重躺在這裡的人，Ducky，這只是感覺，把她放在這裡，赤裸裸地暴露著，就像是我們正在展示他的作品一樣。而這就是他所想要的。他就是想看到這樣。」他再次搖了搖他的頭。「真愚蠢。算了別理我。」  
Gibbs和Ducky都瞪著Tony。Gibbs感到了一陣沒來由的畏懼開始在他心頭聚集，就像是有人要在他墳上起舞似的。像是Tony剛剛所講到的那個惡魔此刻可能已經在了這個房間，享受著他們的挫敗。  
他研究著Tony更久了點，而當他看向Ducky時，在他的眼神示意下，拿過了件衣服蓋住了她。Gibbs在他分析前就有這種感覺了。這些關於這個兇手的形容真的就這樣紮進了他腦袋裡，讓他不經意地認為這些，這些情節是真的。Gibbs相信Tony所說的這些。  
當兇手的分析被用這種方式說出來時，那都會讓Gibbs有種詭異感，這次也不例外。但比起自己心頭的詭異感，Gibbs在感覺上更擔心Tony。突然的，他有種預感，Gibbs 知道最終Tony會為此知識付出相當的代價。一個相當大的代價。  
「謝了，Ducky，」Tony有點怯懦地說。  
Gibbs中斷自己這殘忍的想像，而當他看回屍體時，她已經從脖子到膝蓋都被蓋住了。Gibbs無法解釋他有多鬆了一口氣。「繼續，」他對著Ducky說。  
當他還來不及打斷時，Ducky說，「當第二句屍體也出現一樣的切面創口時，我用顯微鏡看了其中一個指頭，才認知到這些指頭並不是用鋸子或是帶鋸齒的刀子給剪掉的。」  
「對一個被扯開的傷口來說它也太整齊了點，」Gibbs反駁道。他看過在意外中被扯開的肢體傷口，那通常混雜著骨頭的碎片及像碎布條一樣的肌肉。  
「對你和我這樣的人來說，你是對的，」Ducky指著道。  
Gibbs皺眉。「你是什麼意思？」  
「我說的就是我一開始的意思，」Ducky說。「這個殺人犯異常的強壯。其他部會像是乳房，是被切掉的，毫無疑問地可以確定它的創口是完整的，而所有其他被拔掉的地方，兩具屍體都是，是被用手完成的。」  
「那怎麼可能？誰會這麼強壯？」Tony問。  
「我不知道，」Ducky皺著眉回答，「但是沒有證據顯示他是用任何一種工具做出這件事的。」  
「有找到指紋嗎？」Gibbs質問道。「有ＤＮＡ？」  
「完全沒有，」Ducky簡短地說，「也沒有任何乳膠物質的殘留。」  
Gibbs回到了他最初始的問題。「要有多強壯？我們要找的是什麼？」  
Ducky無疑地看起來相當不舒服，這種表現Gibbs幾乎很少在他的老朋友臉上看到過。「如果必須要我猜，我會說是某個有著超大力量的超級人類殺了這些人。某個強壯到可以拔掉某個人的指頭就像是我們在將葡萄從梗上拔下來一樣，」Ducky形容得栩栩如生地說。  
「某個超級人類，沒有指紋或是，顯然地，也沒有ＤＮＡ，」Gibbs的口吻聽起來很不認同。  
「我並不是要你去找到完全符合我所找到的，」Ducky說，有些防備地說。「但證據就在那裡，而Abby也確認過我所告訴你的這些事情了。  
Gibbs對此毫無疑問。如果沒有Abby的灌輸Ducky不會有這種瘋狂的理論的。事實上，這聽起來像是Abby的其中一種狂熱故事。  
「所以即使是那個地方也是被那傢伙…」Tony問著，臉扭曲成超痛苦的表情。  
「是的，」Ducky帶著同情心說。「即使是那個地方。」  
「老兄，」Tony說，用手將他的鼠蹊部給遮了起來。「那真是，呃嗯，不應該。」  
Gibbs無法再同意更多了。「我們還知道什麼其他的嗎？」其他這些可憎的想像對於事情一點幫助也沒有。Gibbs可以想像某個強壯的人最終專心在某個人的指頭上，折斷骨頭，一開始會逼出受害者的眼淚，一次又一次地扭轉著手指直到它足夠脆弱到可以直接拉斷，但那需要時間，而且也會留下足夠多的痕跡在屍體上，好顯示出發生過的事情。「毫無痕跡或是藥物反應？」  
「完全沒有，」Ducky愁眉苦臉地說。  
「這沒道理，」Tony困惑地說。「他們沒被下藥，他們的屍體沒有明顯掙扎的痕跡，那表示什麼，他們就只是坐在那裡，靜靜地，看著這傢伙扯下他們身體的每個部位？當那個人對他們做完這些事情直到我們找到他們為止，並沒有間隔很長的時間。」  
「有可能他們給了某種效用很快的東西？」Gibbs問道。「某種你可能無法找到的？」  
「不太像是，考慮到死亡時間。但任何事情都有可能，」Ducky坦承道。「我會和Abby進一步地研究。」  
「讓我知道你們找到的，」Gibbs指示道。  
Tony的手機響了。「DiNozzo，」他應答道。片刻後，Tony說，「是誰在電話那裡？」  
他臉上的神情讓Gibbs警覺了起來，他迅速地打給了Abby。「追蹤打給Tony的電話，」他厲聲道。  
「你為什麼要打給我？」Tony按下他手機邊上的一個鈕，將說話者的聲音擴放了出來。  
說話的人是個男人，但這聲音聽起來像是經過偽裝的；沒有一個普通人會有那樣的聲音。「為什麼不？」那男人問。「你正站在我上兩個展示品的身旁；我不想讓你錯過下一個。」  
他用上了展示品這個字，這個字是Tony在形容他們的兇手時所用過的，這讓Gibbs的胃都打結了起來。也許這是個巧合，但也許這不是。他必須讓Abby查查有沒有竊聽器，在Tony的手機上，還有驗屍房都要。  
「你想要告訴我們什麼？」Tony問。  
Gibbs轉了個身走遠，好讓電話裡的男人無法聽到他輕聲問Abby，「任何發現？」  
「沒有，但我正在努力。快好了，」Abby告訴他。  
「那些人類都太弱小了，」那個男人說，他的語調裡帶著譏諷。「沒有人是安全的。」  
「你不認為你是個人？」Tony反問道，並看向了Gibbs。  
「找到了，」Abby在Gibbs的耳邊歡喜地說。「他就正在下一個街區上，Arlington和第五街的付費電話。」  
Gibbs朝著Tony揮了揮，接著他們都跑了起來，Tony的手機仍握在手上。  
「我知道我不是人類，Anthony，」那個兇手說。「我是某種更好的。」  
他們現在都回到了小組辦公室，抓起槍，在McGee似乎是在某個人交談時對著他噓著聲。對著Gibbs的方向安靜了下來，McGee衝去提車。同時，Gibbs打給了地區警察，他知道他們比起小組可以更快趕到公用電話亭那裡去。  
「所以這就是你打來的原因？」Tony問。「為了自我炫耀？」  
接著傳來了銳利的笑聲。「不，我想要讓你知道今天晚點會有另一個展示品給你。而且我想讓你知道我在想你。」  
「所以你還沒殺了他們？」Tony質問道。「讓我們改變一下計劃怎麼樣？我們碰面，你和我，而我們可以談談。」他們現在在外面了，擠進了車裡，Gibbs開車，Tony在前方副駕駛座，Kate和McGee在後座。  
「晚點還有時間做那個，」那個男人說，幾乎像是在求愛了。  
他的語調讓Gibbs豎起了頸背上的寒毛。他們的兇手聽起來有點太過專注在Tony身上了。  
「但還沒，」那個聲音補充說。「還沒，」他又說了一次，這次聲音中則是明顯多了保證他們將來會碰到面的味道。「當我選好下一個犧牲者時我會再打來的。或許是那些你們在我之後派過來的健壯警察之一。」他掛斷了電話。  
「狗屎，」Tony說，結束了電話，並看向了他的錶。  
「他為什麼要打給你？」McGee問。  
「我一點詭異的概念都沒有，」Tony憤怒地說。「我從來沒有在一天被一個連環殺手叫出名字這麼多次過，特別是這個完全有病的。或是可以說比平常人更神經病的。」他相當配合地給了自己一個毫無幽默感的笑容。  
Gibbs已經可以聽見警笛聲及看見閃爍的燈光了。他在靠近十字路口時聽見了呼叫聲並砰地一聲踩下了煞車。  
「那裡，」Kate說，越過他的肩頭指過去。  
他們都下了車，跑向了公用電話亭，並亮出徽章。  
突然有個念頭浮出，Gibbs拉了其中一個警察到旁邊。「幫我個忙。找找這些警察中有沒有任何一個有海軍背景的。」  
「為什麼？」  
「就是聽我的，」Gibbs說。他毫無概念為什麼這個神經病專挑海軍做受害者，但也沒有理由認為他現在應該要停止這念頭。當那個警察去檢查他那些同事時，Gibbs看見Kate正在把電話撒上粉末好擷取指紋。他的視線尋找著Tony，發現他正在和一個警察談論著。Gibbs走向了那個方向。  
Tony對著那個警察皺眉。「所以你沒有看見任何人？」  
「那些電話都是空的沒有人用。」  
「那不可能，」Tony激動地說。「他一直和我講到…」他看了眼他的手錶。「直到10：29為止，而且你們說你們在10：25就到達這裡了。」  
那個警察聳聳肩。「就像我告訴你的，公用電話亭是空的，門也是開的。沒有人在裡面。」  
「所以我剛剛是和鬼在說話？」Tony質問道。  
「也許你們追蹤的電話是錯的，」那警察提議道。  
「Abby沒有犯過這種錯誤，」Gibbs說，並環視了四周。「曾經有人待過這區域嗎？」  
那警察指向了其中一台車旁的兩個年輕人，是一直看著他們的慢跑者，還有一個拿著購物袋的中年婦女站在那裡。「只有他們。」  
「走吧，」Gibbs對著Tony說。他們兩個走向了那些可能的目擊者。  
當他們到那裡時，他們三個都否認有看到任何東西。「我甚至不認為那電話還能用，」其中一個男人說。「它已經好幾周沒有訊號了。」  
「McGee，」Tony喊道。「去檢查那電話還能不能用。」McGee點點頭並走回了電話那邊。Gibbs可以看見他從外套口袋裡拿出了25分的硬幣投了進去。  
「所以你沒有看見任何人在這區域內？」Gibbs提醒道。  
所有三個人都搖頭並指著彼此。「就只有我們，」那個女人說。「那時沒有別人在附近了。」  
然後McGee跑了過來。「那個電話沒有訊號了。我連接線生那邊都撥不過去。我打給了服務專線，他們說這台電話已經將近五周沒有訊號了。」  
「他們為什麼不修？」Gibbs問，忽略了為什麼不修理的最簡單的答案。  
McGee聳聳肩。「不是最優先考慮的，他們這麼說。」  
Tony嘆口氣。「有可能是Abby搞錯了嗎？」他問向Gibbs。  
Gibbs搖搖頭，並認為可能性不高。「檢查公用電話的每一樣設備，看是不是有可能會讓那通電話看起來像是從這裡打出去的。」  
「馬上辦，Boss，」McGee說，跑回了公用電話亭那邊去。  
「我完全不明白，」Tony說。  
「我也是，」Gibbs說，加重了語調。  
接著Gibbs曾經談過的那個警察又加入了回來。「我和這裡所有的警察都談過了，而Barry，」他指向一個現在正在用無線電和某個人說話的警察。「在當海軍期間參加過海灣戰爭。這有幫助？」  
「有，」Gibbs簡短地說。他走過去要對那個剛報告完的警察問些問題，Gibbs問他，「你就是那個當過軍人的警察？」  
「是的，」得到的是一個謹慎的回答。  
「你家裡有家人嗎？」  
又一個謹慎回答，「有，」然後伴隨著一個皺眉。  
「打給他們，告訴他們打包行李，包括你的，還有馬上離開那裡。」  
「什麼？」那個男人看著Gibbs，接著Tony也加入了他們的談話。「你在說什麼？」  
Tony回答了他的問題。「現在有個不受控制的兇手，目標瞄準了當過海軍的警察。當他早先打我電話並嘲笑我們時，很明顯地想帶著我們像呆頭鵝似的追著目標走，他說他今晚會再殺人，而對象可能是你們警察之一。事實上是，你當過海軍，是個警察，這讓你和你的家人成了首要目標。」  
那超出了Gibbs可能告訴那男人的太多了，但那的確引起了這警察的行動。他直接拿出手機並打了電話回家。  
「你要把他們放到哪裡去？」Tony問。  
好問題。「目前是NCIS。就我所知他可能正在看著我們。」這提醒了他。「還有我要你的衣服以及驗屍間都檢查有沒有竊聽器。」  
「你也指那個展示品的事情，對吧？」  
Gibbs點頭。「他在玩我們，而我不喜歡這樣。」  
「是啊，」Tony沉著臉看著公用電話亭說。「而現在，不只是他不是個人類，似乎他也是看不見的了。」

*****

Tony的衣服很乾淨，沒有竊聽器。Abby甚至檢查了他的牙齒。而驗屍間似乎也沒有任何監視設備在裡面。直到他到家，Tony感覺他的牙齒仍好好地在他的嘴裡。Abby對它們有點太熱情了。  
那個警察和他的家人現在正在NCIS裡面接受夜間保護並且，上帝保佑，今晚不會有任何人被殺。至少Tony希望不要。  
他洗了個澡，穿著閑散的衣服躺在沙發上，而當他的手機響起時他正在給自己餵些食物。來電者無顯示。有鑑於先前的電話，他小心地接起了電話，「DiNozzo。」  
「我有個地址要給你，」傳來的是Tony很不想再次聽到的那個聲音。那聲音仍舊扭曲，但Tony無法把它和任何一種設備的聲音連結上。這有可能，Tony想著，一陣恐懼爬上了他的脊樑，這就是那男人真正的聲音：低沉，像是咆哮，甚至有點誇張的聲音。  
「什麼地址？」Tony簡短地問。  
「Williams Avenue９０５４號。不錯的房子。白色的木籬笆。狗。或是那裡有隻狗。」那男人笑著。  
「你為什麼打給我？」Tony問，並寫下了地址，並希望Gibbs就在附近這樣他就可以扭轉整個局勢。  
「因為我需要打給某個人，」那男人說得像是理由充分。  
突然間Tony狂怒於他所遇到的，和一個正在犯下謀殺罪的怪獸的對談，這所有的意義及目的到底是什麼。「你操他的為什麼要做這種事？你是誰？」突來奇想，Tony改了問題的說法。「你是什麼？」  
電話中傳來一陣低笑。「啊，至少你終於開始問對問題了。」  
「那見鬼的是什麼意思？」Tony想到了手指頭和腳趾頭，還有泡在白葡萄酒裡的眼珠。  
「現在、Anthony，」那聲音帶點責備，「你做得很好。我必須承認你讓我好奇了。我的復仇行動得到了你的注意，而那讓我好奇了。」  
Tony完全不知道他現在該說什麼應對。「什麼復仇？」他要求地問。也許這傢伙會丟下某種線索。  
「我正在尋找我們面對面的那天，」他愉悅地說。「我想知道你嚐起來的味道。」  
壓下自己反胃的衝動，Tony發現自己什麼話也說不出來，他感覺顫抖。  
「把我的訊息傳達給你的愛人，」那個男人說。  
「你在說的是誰？」Tony問。他沒有看見有任何一個人可以分類算在是他的愛人的。  
「我的錯。我忘了你們人類有多直線條。特別探員Gibbs。你們現在還不是愛侶，但你們會是的。又或者可能不會是。告訴他如果他浪費了太多時間，那可能就太遲了。」  
受夠了這種對話，Tony說，「就是給我那個訊息，然後結束這個對話。」  
「要有耐心，」那聲音再次帶著責備。  
「給我那個操他的訊息，」Tony要求道。  
「告訴他我不喜歡我計畫中的犧牲者拒絕我。告訴他我准許他今晚把他們移走，但如果他再做一次，我不只是會去找我計畫中的犧牲者，我也會殺了任何一個擋在庇護所前的人。」  
「你就是無法坦白地相信我們不會准許你殺任何一個你想殺的人，對吧？」Tony尖酸地問。  
「我們談得越久，」那個男人說，他的聲音甚至更低沉了。「我就更想要你。你坐在那裡就像一瓶成熟的好紅酒。」他發出了品嚐似的咂聲，像是正在嚐什麼美味的東西。  
Tony掛斷了電話，僅僅只能控制住自己不要把它給摔出去。他花了好幾分鐘深呼吸，才讓自己相信他可以控制自己到承受住像這樣與嫌犯的一番對話。他撥了Gibbs的電話號碼。

*****

Gibbs讓電話響得久到每一聲都像是要掛斷前的最後一聲。他感覺著他指下的木頭表面，欣賞它美好的平滑流暢，然後才走過去接了電話。「Gibbs。」  
「是我Tony，」電話裡傳來的聲音很緊繃。「我們又有受害者了。」  
「在哪裡？」  
「Williams Avenue ９０５４號，」Tony說。「他說了些其他的事情，但我晚點再告訴你那個。」  
「他恐嚇你？」  
Tony發出一個急促尖銳的笑聲。「是啊，你可以這麼說。」  
「打包行李。你今晚和我待在一起。」  
「Boss，」Tony抗議道。  
「我不想聽。打包行李。事實上，我會過去接你。二十分鐘內準備好。」  
「好吧，」Tony說，帶著投降意味。「想要我叫上Kate和McGee嗎？」  
「對，」Gibbs說。「而且你最好也叫上Ducky。」  
「馬上辦，」Tony說。「等會兒見。」  
Gibbs掛了電話，然後瞪著他的手機好一段時間，然後蓋上它。他預期接下來可能不只會有場戰爭。無論那傢伙說了什麼毛骨悚然的東西要嚇Tony，Tony不會這麼容易就被這些毛骨悚然的東西給嚇到的。無論如何，永遠不會，走著瞧吧。

*****

Gibbs在二十二分鐘後將車停在了Tony的停車位上。路上的交通意外的壅塞，讓他為了繞道而損失了幾分鐘的時間才到達。當他正在等待時，Tony走出了他的公寓，並將門在身後鎖上。他將他的行李包丟在Gibbs車子的後座上，然後坐上了乘客位。「嘿，」Tony說。  
「嘿，」Gibbs說，然後他打開了已經輸入好地址的GPS程式。他將車退回道路上並照著指示開始往北開去。「他說了什麼？」  
Gibbs聽見Tony嚥了嚥。「那個，呃，說我讓他好奇了。說他在尋找將來與我見面的那天。說他想知道我嚐起來的味道。還有某些關於我如何像瓶已經慢慢成熟的好紅酒之類的。」Tony吐出了一口氣並看著窗戶外面。  
一股意外洶湧的保護慾在Gibbs心底爆炸。「我們會抓到他，」Gibbs兇狠地說。「沒有任何事情會在你身上發生。」  
對Gibbs所聲明的權威性發言表示了個小小微笑，Tony補充道，「他說了某些詭異的事情。」  
Gibbs想知道還有什麼會比你被告知將來有一天晚上就會成為某人的盤中飧還要更詭異的事情。但，在焦慮的等待過後，他問，「他說了什麼？」  
「當我用問他到底是什麼東西，去替代問了他到底是誰時，他恭喜我開始問對了問題。」Tony咬著他豐滿的嘴唇好幾分鐘。「他也提到了復仇。他對我好奇的理由之一是因為他所要復仇的對象對我起了興趣。」  
「誰對你起了興趣？」他問問題的聲調中的猜疑心就像是個在忌妒的愛人。Gibbs由衷地希望Tony不會想到那裡去。  
「沒有人，」Tony說，「我假設這是因為這傢伙察覺到了有某個有力量的人在，意思是像是你，或是處長，你們都對我很感興趣。Fornell，也算是。在今天之前我真的沒有和其他警察有過這麼長時間的來往。所以我不知道他在說什麼。」  
GPS的聲音告訴他們要右轉，所以Gibbs轉了。接著他又轉了另一個右彎。數分鐘後他們到達了那裡並且，很明顯地，是第一個到達犯罪現場的。他們坐在車裡，看著那棟房子。Gibbs真的很不想進去。他知道那裡有個噩夢在等著他們。Tony同樣地看起來也並不焦急。  
Gibbs可以看見門前有一大團東西。「那是什麼？」他問，並指著。Tony的眼力比他好太多了。  
「狗，」Tony用悽慘的聲音說。「他說他們現在是曾經有過一隻狗了。」  
「我痛恨這傢伙，」Gibbs說。  
他們又在那裡坐了片刻。「他有訊息要給你，」Tony說，他的聲音帶著戒備。  
Gibbs繃緊了神經。「是什麼？」  
「他說那個，well，真的要說的話，我解釋過的說法是，這次他放過你試著要藏起那個警察的事情，而如果你再做一次，他除了會殺了他計畫中的犧牲者之外，還會有那些試圖要保護他的無論是誰。」他轉過去看著Gibbs。「這肯定能把你直接推上火線，如果你讓我加入的話。」  
「很好，」Gibbs簡短地說，期待著那個爭吵點。他拿出他的手機並打給了鑑識實驗室，期望Abby已經到達了那裡。當她接起時，Gibbs命令道，「Abby，查查這個地址：Williams Avenue ９０５４號。告訴我誰住在那裡。」  
「你的希望就是給我的命令，」Abby興高采烈地說，她的背景音樂是刺耳的音樂聲。Gibbs完全不知道在惱人的噪音刺激耳膜的狀態下她怎麼還有辦法思考。  
這花了幾分鐘的時間，但之後她回來了。「一個小隊隊長Bryan Summers，他的妻子，還有他們的兩個孩子，都是男孩，七歲和九歲。他們是我們的受害者嗎？」她謹慎地補充。「小孩子？」  
「我會讓妳知道的，」Gibbs說，並掛斷了電話。對著Tony，他說，「你打給Ducky了？」  
「我打給每個人了，」Tony向他保證道。「她說什麼？」  
「兩個孩子。」  
「操，」Tony大聲地說。「操，操，操。有時候我操他的痛恨這操他的工作。」  
Gibbs同意這點。有的時候他也痛恨這工作。他確定今晚會變得像其他時候一樣了。  
最終，Tony嘆口氣並打開了他的車門。「坐在這裡事情也不會過去的。」  
Gibbs也打開了他那邊的車門。「我們走吧。」在他們前往房子前門的途中，Gibbs看見了一個運動滑板。旁邊是一台小孩子用的腳踏車，都被漆上了亮紅色。  
「這越來越病態了，」Tony說。「我意思是，絕對是最病態的。我很高興我還沒吃過任何東西。」  
Gibbs就沒那麼幸運了。他拿出了手套戴上並摸向了大門鎖。門沒鎖。他轉開門，並將之推開。

*****

這一件絕對糟過Tony曾經看過或是曾經想過的任何一件。他和Gibbs在那當下都傻了。他們四個都死了，而唯一一個逃過被肢解命運的則是那隻狗。就像模仿著之前那些怪誕風格的犯罪現場一樣，他讓他們都坐在餐桌旁像是在參加個盛宴。那些盛滿的盤子看起來太過讓人心慌而不想去思考那些到底是什麼。  
當他們再度在房子內集合並開始在犯罪現場工作以及向鄰居蒐證時，Tony卻找不到途徑發洩他滿腔的怒火。他想要開槍射某人。毆打某種東西。尖叫直到喉嚨受傷。他看向Kate。她的臉色像幽靈一樣蒼白。整個小組都是。即使是Ducky也不說話了。  
Tony的手機響了。「DiNozzo。」  
「你覺得我的展示品怎麼樣？」  
Tony失去了控制。「操你的，」他吼道。「操你個渾球。你怎麼不杵在附近好讓我把你他媽的球也扯下？你操他的為什麼要做這些事？」Tony可以聽見他自己的聲音正在歇斯底里的邊緣。他的眼角看見Kate打回了NCIS準備要追蹤他的這通來電。  
Gibbs迅速地來到了他的身邊並將手扶上他的手臂。  
光這樣就足夠讓Tony從失去理智再冷靜下來，並且不把手機給丟出窗外。而Gibbs是那個碰他的人也是件好事。如果是其他人，他們可能就會消失在窗外了。  
在Tony可以阻止之前，Gibbs就從他手中拿過了電話。「這裡是Gibbs。跟我說話。」  
Tony聽不到那怪物在說什麼，但他可以從Gibbs越來越陰沉的臉色中，還有他移動腳步更靠近Tony像是要更好地保衛他的事實中猜到。現在、換成了是Tony將手扶上了Gibbs的手臂。  
「你得離他遠遠的，」Gibbs危險地警告道。  
Tony幾乎可以想像得到那個他媽的渾球在說什麼。這讓他想數數自己的手指頭和腳趾頭，還有護住自己的褲檔。  
「我會找到你的，」Gibbs威脅道。「而且我會抓到你。」  
就算是Tony這時候也能聽到電話裡傳來的大笑聲。  
「找到了，」Kate說。  
Tony將電話從Gibbs握緊的指頭中拿出來並掛掉了它。「在哪裡？」  
Kate看起來很困惑。「Williams Avenue ９０５４號。」  
「就是這裡，」Gibbs說。沒有再多說一個字，所有人都拔出了槍，小組開始分散，Gibbs和Tony到樓上，Kate和McGee到樓下，並將將屍體裝袋這不愉快的工作留給了Ducky和Palmer。五分鐘後他們都回到了客廳，沒有找到人，也沒有任何證據顯示有人用過電話。  
對著McGee，Gibbs說，「去讓Abby找出十分鐘前從這地址所撥出的任何一通電話。如果答案是沒有，我要知道他是怎麼辦到的。」  
「馬上辦，Boss，」McGee說，並拿出了他的手機。  
Ducky和Palmer將最後一具屍體搬上了卡車，接著Tony聽到了門砰的一聲。Ducky又走了回來。「我們先回去了，」他告訴Gibbs說。  
Gibbs點頭，他的眼神陰暗且強硬，下巴上的肌肉因緊繃而跳動著。  
Tony看著這個曾經是一個家庭的家。現在這裡什麼都沒有了，只留下了散佈著的噩夢。無用及無能為力的感覺油然而生，恐懼讓他動搖於覺得他或許就是下一個受害者，Tony散漫著目光看向窗外，看著Ducky開著小貨卡離開。他就是在那時候看到她的。她和她該死的長凳。「婊子養的，」他在大步邁向前門時小聲咕噥著。當他走過街時他已經準備好了他的手銬。  
「手放在背後轉過身來，」他要求道。  
那個年老的黑女人對他笑得很和善，她的金色門牙在燈光下閃閃發光。「沒有我的幫助你不會贏的，Anthony。」  
「所以這讓妳三度到犯罪現場來，」Tony說。「我要把妳帶走。」  
他將他的手放在了她的肩膀上要將她轉過身來，但他無法移動她分毫。  
接著復仇對象這幾個字突然的就躍入了他的腦海中。「妳是誰？」他小心地問。  
「只有某個有著純潔靈魂的人能夠贏這場與他的對抗，」她說。  
Tony憤怒地哼著鼻子。「妳是在告訴我那些孩子沒有純潔的靈魂嗎？」  
「不，他們當然有，」她說。「但他們沒有你的知識，你的堅強，或是你的決斷力。讓我幫助你。」  
「妳知道這是怎麼回事？那個怪物是什麼？」  
「我當然知道。」  
「他是誰？」他質問道。「當作幫我們個忙給我們他的名字。」  
「他有許多名字，」她毫無幫助地說。「而且他無法用普通方法被找到。」  
Tony短暫地閉上了他的眼睛，試著在他再次憤怒起來的時候繼續說話。「妳感覺到了嗎？」他暴怒地問著。「妳可以知道我現在有多憤怒嗎？妳知道我有多想要解決這個怪物嗎？妳仍舊認為我有個純潔的靈魂？」  
「你生氣是正常的，」她相反地說。「它很強大。就像他的憎恨一樣地強大，他的需要導致了傷害。接受我的禮物並使用它來對抗他吧。」  
「妳就是他說的那個人？」Tony等著看她是否明白他所問的問題。  
「是的，」她的回答毫不遲疑。  
「所以妳就是他的復仇對象？」Tony問，感覺像是他正在演暮光之城似的，並且想知道是誰寫出了他的對話。這感覺像是有個劇本，寫著他的命運。  
「我是的。」  
「所以我是妳的帕拉丁？」  
「你是的。」  
這些話提供了他答案，即使如此，Tony卻沒有半分被強迫的感覺。他覺得這一切清楚明白多了。「那麼，很樂意地，我接受妳的禮物。」他發現自己半跪著，並彎腰鞠躬著。  
接著Tony被一層純淨的薄霧所圍繞，那浸透過了他的衣服，直至他的皮膚，直至他的細胞。他感覺狂喜，快樂，從裡到外都被淨化。他身體裡的每一個原子都被撼動。他瞪大了眼睛看向那個怪物的復仇對象。她有著尊貴的紫色光暈；她的眼中反映著歲月的歷程，過去與未來；她的微笑帶著恩賜的祝福。  
就在神奇的一刻，就像是他知道了所有一切，可以看見世界的本質，了解時間的結構，還有感覺到他是誰，以及他的骨血在這世界上的意義。  
但當他感知到邪惡時，那股黑暗正在自良與善的邊緣開始侵蝕滲入，而那幾乎要壓垮了他。他發現那讓他難以呼吸，難以站立，難以自持。  
她幫助了他。她幫助他在黑暗的混亂中找到自己的道路並尋回自己。他再次感覺大地在他腳下，聽見自己的心跳，感覺血液在血管內流動，他的人性，還有他愛的同胞。他睜開他的眼睛，他才意識到，他之前一次又一次拒絕讓自己發現她是個不尋常的老黑女人，尤其是她的眼睛，對他展示著愛，並對世界的困境感到悲傷。「相信你自己，年輕的Anthony。你比你所知道的還要強大。」  
他想要更多。需要更多。一個地址，一個名字，一個地方好可以開始。「這是怎麼—」  
她舉起她的手，阻止了他的說話。「你會找到其他個的。陰影就在光源的反面下。」  
太棒了，他在心底想著。「一旦他找上我要怎麼阻止他？」  
她摸上他的胸膛，就在他的心臟上方。「用這個。」她又摸上他的額頭。「還有這個。」  
Tony呻吟著。他的唯一途徑是心靈感應。多麼不中用啊。  
她用手捧住他的臉。「我再多給你一個禮物，」她說，然後她在他臉上吹了口氣。  
然後他就失去了意識。接下來他所知道的，就是Gibbs正在搖著他，對他吼著。「Tony，該死的，發生什麼事了？McGee，叫台救護車。」  
「不用，」Tony說，掙扎著睜開眼睛。「我很好。」  
「等等，」Gibbs告訴McGee。接著，對著Tony，「你還好嗎？」Gibbs不相信地問。「我看過對街然後看到你躺在這個草坪上。」  
Tony突地睜開了眼睛並發現Gibbs是對的。他的身體蜷了起來，躺在草坪上。他猛然地坐了起來。「你沒有看見她？」  
「誰？」Gibbs問，看向四周。  
「你沒看到那個老黑女人？」  
Gibbs皺眉。「她又出現在這裡了？」  
「還有那張長凳，」Tony咕噥道。  
「什麼？」Gibbs懷疑地且不耐煩地問。「你確定你還好嗎？」  
Tony儘管點頭，卻全然不能肯定，並希望他可以搞清楚整件事到底是怎麼回事。但唯一一件他可以確定的事情就是，他不會告訴Gibbs發生了什麼事。他必須在他找到完整句子敘述之前先知道自己在這之中佔有什麼樣的意義。  
「我要叫台救護車嗎？」McGee在對街問道。  
「不用，」Gibbs告知他。他將他的手環上Tony的上臂。「走吧。」  
Tony借力使力並試著要用自己的腳站立著。而這時他才第一次正眼看向了Gibbs。「媽媽咪啊，」他說，並倒退了一步，即使他也疑惑著他在Gibbs身上所看到的。他是金色的。他的光暈是強大的金色，而Tony現在最想做的就是讓自己浸潤在那之中。  
Gibbs向著他走了一步，並再次抓住了他。當他們碰觸時，Tony可以看見自己身上的銀色光暈和Gibbs的金色光暈融合在了一起。不是變成那種渾濁的咖啡色，那閃耀得像是金色雲母，就像是太陽和月亮被放在了同一片天空中。「搞什麼？」Gibbs問，半是惱怒，半是擔心。  
「呃，」Tony說。「我有，呃，只是有點混亂了，」他說謊道。「站太快了。」他可以想像得到當他告訴Gibbs他們的光暈很神奇的混合在一起時他的表情是如何。他更靠近地看著Gibbs。他用神奇的眼光看著他。不只是他的光暈，還有他那個人的本質。那讓他明亮得就像個燈塔。  
「DiNozzo，」Gibbs說。  
Tony意識到他正在被叫著名字，但他太忙著看了。Gibbs演渾球演得太出色了，但Tony現在可以發現那全都是假裝的。他多少算是在保護這個—Tony試著想用別的形容詞但他做不到—多少算是愛的這個東西。不是那種隨便的愛，是種專注、帶著奉獻意味的愛，是種意味深長、有意義的愛。是種承諾著保護，奉獻於服務，並忠誠地關照著他身邊每個人的安全。這讓Tony自形慚愧。  
「Tony，」那聲音說得更大聲了。  
Tony沒有時間回答。不只是因為他面前這個神奇的人讓他沉湎其中。接著所有一切突然都模糊了起來。Tony發出了些噪音好表達抗議並尋找著原因。  
原來是Gibbs放下了他抓在Tony手臂上的手。他反之伸手抓向了Gibbs，讓他們手指相纏。那個神妙的東西回來了。Tony高興地哼哼著，繼續看著他。  
接著他的手上傳來了拉力，但Tony打定主意不讓它離開。  
「發生什麼事了？」另一道聲音問道。Tony看見些微的綠色光芒，接著他轉過身去看。是Kate，她的光暈是美妙的黃綠色。不是那種會〝傷眼〞的黃綠色，是那種像珠寶的，像翠綠橄欖石一樣的。  
她的光暈沒有Gibbs的那麼閃亮，但他仍可看到它。她的忠誠，她像把利刃的專心致志，她對真相堅持不懈的探尋，還有她難得一見，甚至沒有那麼真實的，對愛的專注。  
接著McGee也出現在這裡了，他有著豐富的咖啡色光暈，連接著地球。他是奉獻的，堅定的，可信賴的，以及從不與人計較的心胸。他深切地渴望著世界能夠成為更好的地方，也正在尋找著自己的定位。  
「你們都好漂亮，」Tony說。多麼的令人感到驚訝啊他的工作夥伴們。某種程度上來說並不是他不知道這樣的事情，但現在—他只能不停地讚嘆。「我是認真的。」  
「你為什麼抓著Gibbs的手？」Kate問。  
「這樣我可以把它看得更清楚，」Tony回答得心不在焉。  
「看什麼？」Gibbs要求地問道。  
「你們，你們的顏色，你們的本質，」Tony說，他緩緩地用視線掃過Gibbs，Kate以及McGee。「我知道你們這些傢伙很偉大，我只是，我猜我只是從未認真思考過這一點，究竟是什麼樣類型的人才會從事這樣的工作。就像是這幾個案子一樣。這幾個案子可以吃掉你們的靈魂，還有讓你們開始相信沒有比人類更糟糕的生物了，但看看你們。」Tony開始微笑。「你們都是如此的美麗。你們仍舊在乎許多事情。你們仍舊認為這世界值得被拯救。」  
「他嗑藥了嗎？」Kate懷疑地問。  
「我不知道，」Gibbs帶著些憂慮地說。「那個黑女人已經離開了。她想要什麼？」  
「她想要給我個禮物，」Tony說。「她給了我個禮物，」他用奇妙的語氣補充說。  
「什麼樣的禮物？」Gibbs要求地問。  
Tony搖搖頭。「我不知道該怎麼稱呼那個。」他的目光從Gibbs再到附近鄰房去，但沒有其他人在看他們。然後他看向那棟一整個家庭都被謀殺了的房子，他所能看見的只有黑色。帶著惡意的黑色。「她向我展示了如何找到它，」Tony說的時候帶著一種完全的自信。他要找的不是一個男人，甚至不是個人類。他要找的是某種在具體體現上最黑暗的東西。  
「找到什麼？」McGee問。  
「我們的兇手。」  
一輛車開了過去，Tony可以清楚地看見駕駛及乘客的光暈。他們很興奮，正準備去某個地方玩樂。Tony笑著看他們開車過去，並祈禱他們有個安全的夜晚。  
「她碰了你嗎？」Gibbs問。  
Tony看回Gibbs。「什麼？」他不認為他會有厭倦看著Gibbs的一天。  
「她碰了你嗎？」  
「那個女人？」Tony試圖釐清地問道。  
「對，」Gibbs不耐煩地說。「那個女人。她碰了你嗎？」  
Tony點點頭，回頭想了想。「我的手臂，我的臉。」  
「你覺得她下藥在他身上？」Kate問。  
「我不知道，」Gibbs答道，「但我會把他帶去給Abby看這樣她可以對他做點測試。」  
Tony不認為他被下藥了，但那真的不重要。如果他有，Abby會發現的，如果他沒有，Gibbs就可以和他談談。  
Gibbs領著Tony走向他的車，然後試著要抽回他的手。  
「不，別這麼做，」Tony抱怨道。「我需要碰著你。」他看見Gibbs的眼睛瞪大，但卻沒有縮回手。他不是帶著性暗示這麼說的，他心底不是。但，碰著Gibbs並讓自己與他保持連結這讓他在某方面上感覺非常，非常好。  
Kate插了進來，將自己的手搭上了Tony的手臂。「想要我帶他去？」她問向Gibbs。  
「哇喔，」他說，看向了Kate。「現在妳更亮了。沒有像Gibbs的那麼亮，不過、哇喔。」他看向他的手臂。「這肯定是因為我們正在碰觸彼此。」摸索了過去，他碰著McGee。「沒錯，看，現在你也更亮了。」他大笑出聲。「酷斃了。」  
「我會帶著他去，」Gibbs非常清楚地說。Tony因為他看見了Gibbs內心所想的而微笑著。所有權。Gibbs不打算讓任何人把他帶走。那取悅了Tony。他跟著Gibbs走向了他的車，走到了乘客座那邊。他感覺到Gibbs將手槍套取了下來並繫在了他的左邊，Tony所觸不到的地方。Tony不怪他。他的眼睛現在可以看到周遭環繞他的所有事物。所有活著的生物都多少有著光暈。靠近這裡的人們最清楚，但他也可以看見環繞在週遭的草坪、灌木叢、樹木等的光暈。那讓所有事務看起來充滿了活力及生命力。「這感覺多少有點像是迷幻藥的幻覺，對吧？」他問向Gibbs。  
「沒錯，」Gibbs簡短地說。  
「雖然我並不這麼認為，」Tony緩慢地說。他伸出一隻手並將之放在了Gibbs的腿上，靠近他的膝蓋。「如果我碰你的話沒問題嗎？」  
Gibbs只是哼了哼，所以Tony將之當成是了同意。「當我們的光暈碰觸在一起時，」Tony在觀察後緩慢地說，「那相當的神奇。那不像我碰著Tim或Kate那樣。」他可以說出Gibbs正在生氣。不是對著他，是對著那個老黑女人，因為他認為她對他下藥了。「我很好，」他告訴Gibbs。  
Gibbs只是再次哼了哼。  
Tony想過試著讓氣氛輕鬆點，或許說成是她在他身上下了詛咒，但無論她做了什麼，或是他認為她做了什麼，或是幻想她做了什麼，無論如何，感覺太重要，太豐富了，像是玷污了一個廉價的玩笑。他們在開車的途中沉默了好長一段時間。「他認為我們是愛侶，你知道嗎？現在我可以看到為什麼了。」在他們彼此光暈接觸的地方，有光芒在飛舞。  
「你在說什麼？」  
「殺了那些人的那個東西。當他叫我給你那個訊息時，他是叫我把那訊息給我的愛人。」  
「我們不是愛人，DiNozzo，」Gibbs咆哮道，即使這樣他的手仍是覆在Tony放在他膝上的那隻手上面。  
「我知道。我這麼告訴他了。他說了有關於人們總是太過直線條的東西，還有我們會成為愛人，假使我活得夠久的話。他告訴我要告訴你說別等得太久，否則就會太遲了。」  
他可以感覺得到Gibbs的生氣，他因為想到Tony的死亡而憤怒。「沒有任何事情會發生在你身上，」  
Tony知道他是認真的。他會傾盡全力去確保這件事情是真的。「他會來找我。」Tony說。他向下看著他自己的光暈，知道這會成為那個怪物的指引。銀色的光暈在他的皮膚上向波浪一樣地起伏著，看起來像催眠似的。他被自己的銀色與Gibbs的金色相互糾纏在一起的地方給攫住了視線。「我覺得我們真的可以成為愛侶，」Tony說。「我們的顏色融合在一起的樣子和別人的太不一樣了。」  
「你聽起來像是瘋了，DiNozzo。」  
「我知道。但我沒有。你沒有感覺到嗎？即使是你看不到的情況下？你說不出來我們有時候是連繫在一起的？」  
「我現在不會回答那個，」Gibbs說。  
「為什麼不？」  
「因為我不會討論我們會不會成為愛侶的這個話題、在你，就我所知，迷失了你的心智的時候，」Gibbs吼道。「這就是為什麼不的原因。」  
「好吧。這很合理。」Tony轉過來好可以完全地面對著Gibbs。「但在你確認我沒有幻覺，我也沒有瘋之後，我們可以談談？」  
一陣很長的沉默。  
「Gibbs？我們能談談然後成為愛侶嗎？」  
又是一陣很長的沉默。然後，「好。我們可以之後談談，」Gibbs輕聲地說。「但，到那之前，別再談這話題。」  
「那我還可以碰著你嗎？」Tony問。他還沒準備好失去兩人間的連結。  
「DiNozzo，」Gibbs咆哮道。  
一陣寒冷的恐懼席捲了Tony。「停下車。停車！」  
Gibbs猛地踩下煞車。「為什麼？」  
「有事情發生了。」Tony看向四周，掃過旁邊，前面，然後是後面窗戶。他可以感覺到一股寒冷從那個方向而來。「快點。」他衝出車門並跑了起來。  
「操，」Gibbs在他身後的某處說道，接著他的門也砰地關上，然後跟著跑在了Tony的身後。

*****

「我的老天，他跑得真快，」Gibbs悄聲咕噥著，賽跑似地跟在了Tony的身後。他完全搞不清楚這男人身上發生了什麼事，但最後一件他所能想到的事卻是他即將失去這男人。無論他是被下藥了，或是他受到了某種精神上的創傷。至少這兩個解釋是可以讓Gibbs感覺比較舒服的。  
他正在盡他最大的努力要忘記當Tony在說起那些光暈和顏色時神智有多清醒，還有他的隊友們有多漂亮，還有他和Gibbs將來會成為愛人的那些事。  
Tony狂奔過一個街角，這讓Gibbs又加快了自己腳步的速度。誰知道Tony今晚是不是像他之前一樣又吸引到了像是謀殺案之類的東西。就像這個街角一樣，每個地方可能都有機會，就只是尋找著目標而已。  
Gibbs在跑過了同一個街角時停下了腳步。這地方很擁擠。那讓他花了幾秒鐘的時間去思考為什麼。然後他想起來現在是週四夜晚，週四夜晚代表著會有公開的農夫市集和同業人員，還有每個在街頭的怪人都會出來表演節目給成群亂轉的人群看。  
而Tony，當然，已經不見人影了。「操，」Gibbs再次咒罵。  
「Gibbs，」一個痛苦的聲音叫著他，在他身後。  
Gibbs轉過身並發現Tony正蹲靠著牆，他的手遮著他的眼睛。迅速地移動過去，Gibbs蹲在了他的面前。「嘿，」他輕聲地說，不想嚇到Tony。「你還好嗎？」他伸手打算扶起Tony。  
眼睛仍是閉著，Tony搖搖他的頭。「太多了。一次這樣太多了。」  
「什麼東西太多？」  
「所有東西。我可以—」Tony發出了一個挫敗的哼聲。「她他媽的對我做了什麼，Gibbs？」  
「我認為她給你下藥了，」Gibbs用生氣的語調說。「我認為你需要讓我帶你去見Abby，這樣我們可以找出她到底給你用的是什麼。」  
Tony瞇著眼睛，他的前額因疼痛而皺著。他看起來像是正在看著人來人往。「這感覺好真實。他們都—」Tony揮舞著手示意那些人群。「每個人都該死的想要得太多。」  
將自己的手放在Tony的後頸上，Gibbs靠得更近了。「Tony，來吧。我們離開。」  
Tony鬆了口氣似的嘆息。「這樣好多了。」  
Gibbs也嘆了口氣。「Tony—」  
Tony抓住了他的手。「別，不要，這樣可以讓我看得更清楚。」他的眼睛現在完全睜開了，然後他開始研究著人群。「有某個不好的事情正在發生。我不知道是什麼，但肯定是在某個接近的地方。」  
又一次地，Tony聽起來像是神志完全清醒了。他聲音裡的肯定讓Gibbs高度緊張戒備了起來。「Tony，我知道這讓你感覺很真實，」他開始說道。  
緊握著Gibbs的手，Tony站起身。「我沒有瘋。而且我也不認為我被下藥了。不過，她肯定對我做了什麼。我可以說出人們在想什麼。不，這樣說不對。那樣說也不包含他們的情緒。」他看向Gibbs。  
這讓Gibbs感覺像是Tony正在看著他心底深處最令人不愉快的那個部份，那個他鮮少顯露出來的部份。  
當Gibbs提供了自己所尋找的答案後，Tony說，「那就是驅使他們的東西。那就是讓他們成為那樣子的人的東西。」他又轉而面向了擁擠的人群。「我可以告訴你他們所有每一個人。他們的意圖。還有、不是所有人都是好的。他們有些人是壞的。」  
「你仍舊能看到顏色嗎？」Gibbs問。「你可以看到蹤跡？」他仍然相信他是被下藥的這個理論。但Tony不是脫口說出的，所以Gibbs樂意等著他被證實。  
「對，」Tony帶著一個小小的微笑說。「Well，不是看到蹤跡，但是那個顏色真的很神奇。」他看著他和Gibbs所相互碰觸的地方。「尤其是你的顏色和我的顏色所混出來的。」接著他的頭猛地抬起，像隻獵犬，他的視線掃過前面及後面。「它來了。最壞的那個。」  
「你是說我們的兇手？」Gibbs問，同樣地也在注意著。  
「不，不是那一個。不過，這一個也很壞。」Tony站得更近了。「等著。」  
Gibbs等著，半是覺得愚蠢，半是期待著哥斯拉會重跺著步伐從街角橫衝直撞過來。Tony那種完全確信對方有罪的語調很難讓人反駁。  
「那裡。那個男人抱著那個小女孩，」Tony說。  
「有什麼他的資訊？」Gibbs問。那個女孩在哭，但沒有跡象表示她可能只是個不開心的女兒，因為被忽略，或是被帶出門得太快，或是被奪走了可以吸引她注意力的東西。  
「Gibbs。相信我。你不會想要知道他計畫對那女孩做什麼的。」Tony的聲音很冷酷。  
Gibbs猶豫了片刻，但久到足夠Tony把他推開並走去擋住了那男人的路。「嘿，」Tony說，並亮出了他的徽章。「我能看你的證件嗎？」  
那就是Gibbs所看到的一幕。他看見那男人用緊到令人發疼的抱法抱著那女孩。他也看到Tony快要失去了自我控制。他的臉因為不舒服而縐成了一團，而且他的腳步已經開始站不穩了。  
Gibbs加入了他，亮出了自己的徽章。「NCIS。我們能看你的證件嗎？」他重複了Tony的話。偷偷地，他儘可能站得靠近了Tony，並希望這近得可以擦過他們手臂及肩膀的距離可以幫助得上Tony。  
那男人看起來像是準備要逃跑，他的眼神游移，正在尋找可能的路。  
「給我那女孩，」Tony要求道。  
「操你的，」那男人說。「滾開別擋路。」  
「我們唯一想做的就是看你的證件，」Gibbs清楚地說。「我們不想造成任何問題。」他的眼睛緊盯著那男人的手，不想要讓他有機會拿出武器。不只是因為他挾持了那個小女孩。毫無疑問的在他心底已經覺得這整個狀況不對勁了。  
「你們相信是這樣？」那傢伙對著週遭環繞著他的人群說。「我只是跟我女兒走在這裡而已，然後就有警察決定要來恐嚇我。」  
人群中開始出現了騷動聲。「Gibbs，」Tony輕聲地說。「事情可能很快就會變得難看了。」  
Gibbs知道會是這樣。即使他們並不是警察，但情況仍會是一樣。市民們通常會與同是市民的人分享相同的愛恨。所以站在那傢伙那邊的人比站在他和Tony這邊的人還要多了。希望能夠停止讓更多人站在那傢伙的那邊，Gibbs撒了個大謊。「我們聽說有個小女孩被抓走了，所以我們正在儘可能的想要幫忙找到她。我相信，身為一個父親，你可以理解我們不可能會放過任何一個可以找到她的機會的。所以，請，讓我們看你的證件？」  
當他看見Tony的臉上出現安慰時，Gibbs猜他在人群中投入了不同的聲音。也就是在這個時刻他了解到至少有某部份的他是相信Tony的。  
而且就在這時候他聽見了半個街區外傳來了喧鬧聲。「他帶走了她！我看到了。他把她抓起來帶走了！」一個女人正在哭喊著。「Melody！他帶走了Melody。」  
Tony的神色變冷了。「這是Melody嗎？」  
當那男人決定要逃跑時Gibbs掏出了他的槍。他就像丟一袋馬鈴薯似的將小女孩丟給Tony接著。在那片刻間，Gibbs卻猶豫著，不確定Tony能否一個人待著，而他也很肯定他不想讓Tony去逮捕那個綁架小孩子的人。不過最後救了他讓他不用做出選擇的是路邊的兩個男人，他們主動跳了出來並壓制了那男人在地上。  
Gibbs拿出了他的手銬並走向了那兩個男人。他聽見Tony正在對他懷抱裡的小女孩輕聲喃喃低語著。「謝謝你，男士們，」Gibbs帶著個緊繃的笑容道。因為他們不溫柔的幫助，他得以親手抓到了這卑鄙小人。  
遠處傳來了一聲混雜著恐懼與欣喜的尖叫聲，接著女孩的媽媽跑向了Tony，他迅速地將她的女兒遞還給了她。Gibbs帶著擂鼓似的心跳站在那裡，拿著他的徽章等著那個協同女人一起前來的警察過來，並試圖維持秩序不讓任何人將事情導向錯誤的結局。「NCIS。」他比著那男人已被上手銬的地方。「他就是帶走她的那個人。」  
那男人丟給他暴怒的一眼。  
Gibbs在週復一週的工作中得到過比這更糟糕的眼神。這對他起不了作用。但這明顯地對Tony起了影響，因為這時他發現他的探員用某種防備的姿態緊靠著他，並回以眼神。  
「Tony，」Gibbs警告道。但那看起來沒作用。事實上，Tony看起來就像是將要摸索出武器的樣子，但現在他的手槍套內是空的，因為Gibbs，感謝老天，已經把他的武器拿走了。「Tony，」Gibbs尖銳地道。「你不能在人們的思想裡保護我。」  
「他想要殺你，」Tony咆哮道。  
「他辦不到的。」接著那警察走到了他們兩人身前，問他們的名字，而Gibbs必須儘可能地將注意力從他們彼此身上移開，並強迫自己集中注意力在警察這邊。他將接下來的三十分鐘都花在稱讚那個警察及幫忙抓到綁架犯的那兩人身上。而最後一件Gibbs想要做的則是去解釋他們是怎麼知道這之中有問題的。  
最終，他們離開了，而Gibbs領著Tony回到了車上。這男人精疲力竭了，踉蹌著步伐走著。他攤在前座上。「老天，我累了，」他抱怨道。  
Gibbs發動車並退離原位，再次駛回辦公室去。車裡一片寂靜。當Tony將手指放在他大腿上時Gibbs半是確信他已經睡著了。「抱歉，」Tony囁嚅著說。「只是因為那太過簡單。」  
「沒事，DiNozzo，」Gibbs說。  
「我們去哪？」  
「去找Abby。」  
「你仍舊覺得我被下藥了？」Tony的聲音裡帶了點失望的暗示意味。  
「我不知道我要怎麼想，」Gibbs說。「我無法否認你剛剛阻止了一個綁架案，但我也無法確定她沒有給你某些會讓你在某些時候變得更—」Gibbs停下了話，不確定該怎麼說完這句話。  
「更怎麼樣？」Tony懷疑地問。「能夠讀出人們的思想？或是感覺出他們想怎麼樣？你知道有某種藥物可以幫助人感覺到邪惡？」  
基於某些理由，畏懼的感覺就像有個指尖爬過Gibbs的脊柱似的。「邪惡？這就是你從那男人身上感覺到的？」  
「對，」Tony答道，帶著順從。「Gibbs，他很壞。真的很壞。我可以在每個人身上看到像這樣子的東西，這樣的存在，我猜，就是這個告訴我你是什麼樣的人，他們是什麼樣的人。」他停了下來，然後用連Gibbs都聽得到的聲音大聲吞嚥著。  
「他看起來像怎麼樣？」Gibbs發現他問了問題，即使他有部分的自己無法相信他居然在進行這樣的對話。Gibbs喜歡談論的是現實，而不是這些荒唐事。  
「很壞。」Tony再次嚥了嚥。「我不會形容。他的光暈大半都消失了，像是被吃掉了，或是被什麼汙點遮住。而留下來的光暈顏色就像是膿一樣。他根本不在乎那個小女孩。他唯一在乎的是他可以怎麼傷害她。而當他做完他要做的事情時，他就會把她殺了。」  
Tony這時說話的神態就像是之前在驗屍室時那樣。就像是他明明不在那裡，卻有部分的他和綁架犯是在一起的。這提醒了其他資訊，Gibbs問，「他之前這麼做過？」  
「對，」得到的答案很明確。「而每當他這麼做時，他就會喪失一些他的靈魂。而他幹這種事已經足夠多到幾乎沒有靈魂剩下了。」  
Gibbs，又一次地，對Tony感到擔心害怕。擔心害怕於Tony剛剛所做的事情可能在將來被某個人所利用。「別告訴任何人關於這樣的事情，DiNozzo。這些你能做的事情，還有這些你能感覺到的事情。這世界會把你的生活生吞活剝。」  
他可以感覺到Tony對他說的話很驚訝。  
這次他覺得他可以讀懂Tony的想法了，Gibbs覆上了他的手。「我不是在說你不能幫忙像這樣的事。我只是想要你去做你已經在做的事情。你已經有個可以抓壞傢伙的工作了。對嗎？」  
他看見Tony點頭。  
「先休息一下，我們晚點會談這個。」Gibbs告訴他。  
「她對我做的事情讓我可以抓到撕裂那個家庭成員的那個人，」Tony說。「而且我想她就是他所說的那個復仇對象。」  
「我不相信像這類的東西，」Gibbs倔強地說。  
接著又是一陣長長的沉默。Tony想抽回了手指，但Gibbs不願相信這是Tony要拒絕他的表示。相反地，Gibbs纏住了他的指頭讓他留在了那裡。  
「謝了，Boss，」Tony輕聲說。  
Gibbs緊握著Tony的手，並重新將注意力放回開車這件事上。

*****

「妳很漂亮，」Tony在Abby抽血時這麼告訴她。  
她對他露出笑容。「謝了，Tony。」  
「不，真的。橘色完全適合妳。妳熱情，富創造力，勇敢，有才智。哇喔。」  
Abby對著Tony微笑但丟了個眼神給Gibbs。「他發生什麼事了？」  
Gibbs聳聳肩。「那就是妳要找出來的。」  
「你覺得他在某種作用下？」  
Tony翻了個白眼。「我沒在某種作用下。我只是可以看見妳的光暈。」  
「瞭改，」Abby對著Tony說時輕拍了拍他的肩。「會是誰給他下藥？」她問向Gibbs。  
「我沒有被下藥，」Tony抗議道。  
「我知道你不認為你有，」Gibbs說，「但你讓我覺得詭異。」  
「是啊，」Abby哼著說。「就像現在。你表現得完全就像是嗑了迷幻藥。」  
「那只是因為你們這些傢伙都太神奇了，」Tony帶著滿足的哼聲道。他的視線約略掃過他們，接著他微微地笑了起來，像是找到了什麼私人的娛樂似的。  
「發生什麼事了？」Abby用細不可察的聲音問向Gibbs。  
「我希望我見鬼的知道，」他答道。「他在人群中抓到了個綁架犯，靠著光暈，或是什麼見鬼的他所看到的東西。」  
「所以，好的藥，我猜，」Abby說的時候閃過了一個笑容。  
Tony的電話響了。他抓過了它並將之打開。「DiNozzo，」他心煩意亂地說，他的眼睛仍盯著Gibbs和Abby。Tony突地僵硬了起來。「你想要什麼？」他死板地問。  
Gibbs示意Abby去關掉流暢地盈滿實驗室的音樂。她在他要求的時候就迅速地這麼做了，接著Gibbs拉過了Tony的注意力。Tony點點頭並按下了個鈕，將來電者的聲音放了出來。Abby開始忙著追蹤來電。  
「…你今晚過得很有趣，Tony。」  
「我真的不會稱它為有趣，」Tony反對道，「但我很高興那個人渣消失在街道上。很快下一個就是你。」  
「你知道那不是真的，」那沙啞的聲音帶著笑說。「我無法被抓到。我也無法被控制的。」  
「也許不會，」Tony說。「但你可以被阻止。」  
「而你認為你是唯一一個這麼做的人？」那聲音嘲笑道。「我寧可認為我會在見到你之後停止。當然，是在我品嚐過你之後。」  
Gibbs跨了一步更靠近Tony，堅定地要保護他，即使那只是個口頭上的凶兆。但他已經看過這渾球對那些孩子所做的事情了，還有對那些其他受害者，還有那隻天殺的狗。  
「我會找到你的，」Tony盡他所能地保證道。「我現在知道我要找的是什麼了。」  
「你覺得你可以在我再次殺人前找到我？」他問。  
「你今天晚上會殺了某人？」Tony問。  
「不，」那聲音說。「不會，我想我會等到明天，除非我決定要去拜訪你。雖然在我的經驗中，我預期這段殺戮會相當的甜美。」  
Tony失去了他的冷酷並吼道，「你必須要回到見鬼的無論你從哪裡來！」  
「我還沒準備要回去，Anthony甜心。在我還沒把你當成點心之前。」  
Abby點點頭，然後皺眉。Gibbs咒罵著。這他媽的傢伙可能是從某個室內總機打來的。他不知道這是怎麼辦到的，但每個追蹤線路都太遠而且還會像隻紅色鯡魚一樣溜走。他對著電話吼道，「你要得到Tony就要先跨過我的屍體，」他咆哮道。  
「那可以安排，」那聲音流利地說道。「我很高興會在短期內與你碰面。你嚐過他了嗎，Gibbs？你快用完你的時間了。」  
Abby的眼睛瞪大了。  
Gibbs搶過了手機並掛掉了電話。「電話從哪裡打來的？」他厲聲問著Abby。  
「你家，」她瞪著眼睛說。  
「該死的，」Gibbs憤怒地說。轉向Abby，他說，「那些藥物測試要多久？」  
「喔噢，」Abby回應的樣子就像是她已經完全忘記這件事了。她移向另一邊放著一些血液樣本的地方。「很難說，Gibbs。我甚至不知道我要找的是什麼。」接著她研究著Tony好一段時間。「但如果要我猜，我得說他沒有被下藥。除了那個〝噢橘色很漂亮〞之外，他的舉止相當正常。」  
「Kate和McGee在哪？」Gibbs問。  
「最後一次我見到他們，是今晚他們正在嘗試連出那個家庭跟受害者之間的關係，」Abby露出了個痛苦的表情。「是我們的那個傢伙？剛剛打來的那個？」  
Tony和Gibbs都點了點頭。  
「Tony，」Abby警告地說。「他完全迷上你了。」  
「告訴我些我不知道的，」Tony疲憊地說。抬眼看向Gibbs，他問，「我們現在要去你家？」  
「對，」Gibbs說。「我去找Kate和McGee。待在這裡。」最後一件他想要Tony停止做的就是對著每個可能出現在他週遭的人說〝你真漂亮〞的這件例行公事。  
他得到了另一個疲憊的點頭，帶著這個保證，Gibbs走向了小組辦公室。

*****

Tony知道他們不會找到任何東西的，但他仍然陪著小組搜索了Gibbs的房子。沒有人在那裡而且，毫不意外地，在檢查線路後，電話系統今天沒有任何紀錄表示Gibbs家的室內電話有打電話到Tony的手機去。另一方面，Abby來電表示，Tony的身體裡沒有任何跡象表示存在過任何一種常見的藥物。Abby仍然在跑著其他不太普遍的化驗。  
Kate和McGee正在追蹤一條線索是有關受害者的親屬，而他們明天打算去那城市一趟。Ducky自願和他們一起去，Tony感激這點。他不確定什麼樣的光暈—或是他可能會看到什麼—會屬於一個憤怒又悲痛的家庭，而且他一點也不急著想知道，在他無法更好地應對之前都不想。就像是他得了精神分裂症似的，他認為他在農夫市集那裡所做過的事情，對於一個悲痛的家庭來說可是一點幫助也沒有。  
他坐在了沙發上，偷偷地看著他的小組成員們，印象深刻於再一次見證了他們的顏色代表了對於正義的奉獻及追求，並自豪於自己是他們的一員。甚至在不知道自己做了什麼的情況下，他發現自己已經無意識地走到了屋外，尋找著任何可能的危險。他可以感知到週遭的鄰居，可以感覺到他們的精神導向了食物或是睡覺時間或是性愛。沒有任何帶著敵意的。  
Tony將感知推得更遠，想知道這到底可以有多真實，以及究竟他有多豐富的想像力。他將感知拉回到了Gibbs的客廳，這時他聽見Gibbs正準備送Kate和McGee出門回家。  
「要小心，」Gibbs告誡著他們。  
Tony不認為那個怪物會把他的注意力轉回到他們任何一個人身上。又或者說是還沒。他太樂於騷擾他和Gibbs。他揮手晚安，看著門在他們身後關上，留下了他們兩個。像這樣坐在Gibbs的客廳裡讓Tony感覺有點不真實。這有點娛樂了他，與往常一樣普通地坐在這裡居然會給他這種感受。  
Tony 的視線跟著Gibbs離開了客廳並直到他進了浴室為止。當他回來時他招呼著Tony和他一起到廚房去。Gibbs給了他一罐啤酒，而這時Tony發現他終於開始習慣了Gibbs的光暈，他仍舊可以看到它，但它不再那麼樣的迷住他了。Tony對此很感激。他無法確定如果他持續關注在那個燈光秀上面的話會發生什麼事情。「試想一下直到我們抓到他為止我會一直能夠這麼做？」  
「做什麼？」Gibbs問，撕了些萵苣葉並煮著。  
「這種光暈感知之類的事。」  
「沒概念，」Gibbs簡短地說，拉開一個櫥櫃門，並拿出兩個沙拉碗，熟練地將它們放在料理台上。  
「你正在對著某個東西生氣？」Tony問。  
Gibbs給了他一個懷疑的眼光。  
「好吧，我收回這個問題，」Tony說。  
做了個深呼吸，Gibbs靠上了離Tony比較遠的料理台那邊。  
「怕我？」Tony問，指著一旁有三個空椅子的桌子，還有那些靠近著Tony的散落物品，那其中沒有一樣是在Gibbs身旁的。  
「為什麼我要怕你？」Gibbs草草地反問，他的臉上對於Tony的問題有著明顯的惱怒。但他仍然站在原地。  
Tony聳聳肩。「因為我有點怪異。我想你也可能會這樣想。」  
「要怪異得夠久才能夠讓人害怕，」Gibbs陳述道。「像那樣子殺人，那會讓我怕。你？連邊都沾不上。」  
Tony咧著嘴笑了。  
「我仍然沒辦法相信你可以感知—」Gibbs頓了下來，很明顯地是在尋找完美的措辭。然後，看起來像是滿意了，他說，「感知到黑暗那邊的力量。」  
「Boss，」Tony帶著個大大的笑容說，「你創造了一個流行文化。我真驕傲。」然後，嚴肅了點，他補充說，「雖然那是個很好執行的方式。那算是我多少能做的。感知力量的好與壞。你，Kate，McGee，Abby，是好的這邊。今天在農夫市集的那傢伙，還有司扯人們器官的那個東西，是壞的那邊。」一陣顫抖毛骨悚然地爬過了他的脊柱。  
「假裝這是真的一段時間，」Gibbs說，「你可以說出他是誰，他在哪裡？」  
Tony搖搖頭。「不能。這不像是指南針或是之類的東西。這更像是我可以說出哪裡有某些不對勁。」他皺起臉，然後又鬆開，帶著挫敗。「我知道這聽起來沒道理。」他想了數分鐘。「你知道當你在游泳時，突然間你就在水裡打了個冷顫的感覺？」  
Gibbs點點頭。「我討厭那個。」  
「是啊，我也是。那感覺有點不寒而慄，」Tony帶著個顫抖說。「這就有點像是那樣。我看著你，還有大部分的人，週遭的鄰居，就像是普通溫度的水一樣。每個人都在該待的位置上，他們的生活，你懂？但，接著，有些會讓你打冷顫的東西就在那裡了，躲不掉。」  
「你不認為我們都有會讓你打冷顫的地方？」Gibbs問。  
「不是像那樣。這無關痛苦，或是失望，或是罪惡感，或是其他那些更痛苦的情緒。那就像是生活一樣。好的部分和壞的部分。那只像是個應該出現在那裡的黑洞。」他在農夫市集的那男人身上所感知到的東西恐懼了他。他恐懼的是知道了原來人們都是像那樣走在邊緣上的。他知道那裡還有其他的壞人在。真廢，他的工作就是每天都跟在這些傢伙後面擦屁股，但這比那更糟。又或者可以不這樣說。但終究，他們把為數眾多的那些嚴重失序的人都送進了監獄。但有些人可能只是就此隱藏起來了而已。  
Gibbs從冰箱裡拿出個烤盤並小心地撕開了其上的鋁箔。「嘿，DiNozzo，」他半笑著說，「你能讓這個烘焙盤從這裡消失嗎？」  
哼了哼，Tony站起身，和他一起站在了冰箱旁。「抱歉，Boss，你只能拿你自己的那份了。」他拿了，無論如何，傾過身，嗅了一口。「聞起來還好。」  
那可真是，很明顯地，對Gibbs是個好消息。他拿過了盤子並放進微波爐裡。然後，他走回來繼續弄著沙拉。Tony幫著他切麵包還有把黃瓜切片。  
晚餐就在沉默中被完成了，他們倆人拿著他們的盤子到了桌子那邊去。Tony知道Gibbs正在看著他，即使他這時正在很好地假裝自己不知道。最終，Tony再也裝不下去了。「幹嘛？」  
Gibbs放下他的叉子。「我不知道。」這次他光明正大地看著Tony了。「我只是不知道要怎麼形容這全部的事情。」  
「上網搜尋，」Tony說，享受地用力咬著紅蘿蔔。  
「也許你應該在犯罪資料庫內找看看那個老女士的資料，」Gibbs建議道。  
Tony翻了個白眼。「是啊，也許其實我們是住在太陽谷。」對著Gibbs困惑的眼神，Tony揮了揮他的手表示〝別理他〞。「她不是個犯罪者。」  
「她對你做了某些事情，Tony。沒有經過你的同意。」  
皺起他的臉，Tony承認道，「事實上，那有得到我的同意。多少算是。」他想起了那些忍無可忍的感覺，但他同時也記得他確信這是重要的。  
「多少算是？」  
Tony聳肩。「這很難解釋。但無論她做了什麼，我今晚抓到了那個傢伙，這可不是什麼壞事。」  
Gibbs看起來像是想要爭辯，但那實際上也沒有什麼好爭辯的。今晚發生的那件事的確是件好事。保護了那個女孩是件好事。Gibbs皺著眉頭，拿起他的叉子，繼續吃著他的晚餐。  
他們並沒有花很長的時間解決晚餐，接著他們兩人都拿起了盤子並放進洗碗槽內。拿了兩瓶冰啤酒，他們移往客廳去，坐在沙發上，並讓兩人中間的那個坐墊維持在原位。  
「所以，現在發生什麼了？」Gibbs問。  
「我是不是應該假定你現在要討論我們要怎麼在床上開始，是嗎？」Tony帶著期待地問。  
歪出一個笑，Gibbs搖搖頭。「不，DiNozzo。我可以自己想像出那部份。」他伸出一隻手阻止了任何Tony想插話的機會。「而且那也不是我所問的。」  
Tony帶著失望的噘嘴坐了回去。「該死的。」  
Gibbs再次笑了起來。他們坐在那裡好幾分鐘，喝著他們的啤酒，偶爾攫住彼此的視線。Gibbs放下了他的啤酒，而有那麼幾分鐘，Tony期待著他會改變主意，但Gibbs問了，「如果他要來這裡你會知道？」  
「除非我面前有東西擋住他，那麼是的，我會知道。」  
「你認為他可以這麼做？」  
Tony思考了關於這個問題，關於那感覺會有多糟糕。「不。我不認為那可以被隱藏。我也不認為他會想要隱藏住他自己。」  
「所以你會知道？」  
Tony點點頭。  
「你能說得出他現在在哪裡嗎？」  
「我不知道，」Tony緩慢地說，他帶著緊張，他知道接下來會有什麼，而且他並不想這麼做。  
「你能試著找出來？」  
在這之前，Tony最後想做的一件事是在這樣的存在中表現出自己。但現在則是他必須去做，尤其是他們現在有機會可以找到可能的受害者，並且也許他和Gibbs可以在事情發生之前阻止它。他嘆口氣，放下了他的啤酒，站起身，然後走向了窗戶。  
Gibbs很快地起身。「你是否需要我，呃—」Gibbs伸出他的手觸碰上Tony的肩膀。「像這樣幫忙？」  
Tony給了他一個感激的眼神並點頭。在手放上他肩膀的那片刻他感覺到屬於Gibbs的強壯環繞著他。他欣賞了他們混合的光暈好一段時間，但接著他讓自己更加地投入，越來越深地去專注在他所要做的，並開始感知那些邪惡。  
人們談話著，大笑著，說著笑話，做著愛，人們憤怒著，吼叫著，打著架，人們悲傷著，沮喪著，困惑著，自我毀滅，人們在看著電影，吃著晚餐，散步著，逃跑著，人們吸毒著，喝著醉酒，嘔吐著，人們打著籃球，慢跑著，看著足球比賽…  
「Tony。」  
人們憎恨著。人們恐懼著。人們渴望妄想著某些不一樣的。人們禱告著，為了世界和平，為了想要個新男友，為了想要個更好的工作，為了他們剛死去的太太…  
「Tony。」  
人們毆打著他們的小孩。幫著他們寫功課。和他們一起大笑著。對著他們搔搔癢。幫他們煮晚餐。幫他們製作隔天班級要吃的核仁巧克力餅。人們痛揍著他們的小孩。對著他們吼叫。懲罰著他們，碰觸著他們…  
「Tony，」那道聲音再次說了，更大聲了點，並搖晃著他。  
他試著要拉回來，試著控制這一切。  
人們正在看著新聞，看著卡通。人們哭訴著寂寞，人們期待著，希望著，無聊著。人們在計畫著，毀約著。人們在找尋著出路，找尋著入口，找尋著新道路。人們尋找著，渴求著意義，探尋著目的…  
一雙手在他的手臂上上下摩娑著，並有一道聲音撫慰地對著他說話。「沒事了。Tony，沒事了。」  
Tony意識到他正在發抖，顫抖得幾乎要停不下來，而他的臉頰是溼潤的。他試著想要說話，但他生活中所經歷過的每個字眼相對比較起來都太過平凡。那些豐富的生命，那些愛，那些殘忍。  
手臂環著他，帶著他緊密地貼附在Gibbs堅硬的身軀上。Tony發現他自己，突然間地，就這麼照做了，他傾靠著Gibbs，讓他的頭靠了上去。  
而就在那時那個靠近了他們。  
像是自黑暗而來的海嘯，像是一支從最堅實的弓裡所射出來的箭。Tony因為恐懼而僵硬，他的手向前伸向窗戶像是想要摧毀想要攻擊他們的所有存在。  
「這是什麼，Tony？」Gibbs問。  
Tony無法說話，當他的生命都仰賴於此之時。它來了。那是死亡與憎惡，毀壞與磨難，癌症與強暴，戀童癖與種族歧視，而它為他們而來了。  
它用將窗戶碎成上千萬片令人痛苦的碎片的方式預告著他的到來，當它突然出現在房子裡時Tony完全沒有準備。但它不是為了Tony而來。他正在嘲笑著他、當它找上Gibbs時。  
當那東西環繞住他時Gibbs因恐懼而哭喊了出來。他的手臂，他的臉上出現了鋸齒狀的傷口。他無法發出別的聲音，當那些東西包圍住他讓他無法動彈，無法言語時，他的臉孔僵硬，他因為所得到的資訊、某些糟糕透了的事情發生他卻無能為力阻止而表達出全然的憤怒與恐懼。  
Tony發出了一聲怒吼並撲向了Gibbs，將他撞倒在地板上。另一道鋸齒狀的傷口出現在他的胸膛上，劃破了他的Ｔ恤。  
「不！」Tony憤怒地大吼著。「你不能擁有他。」他趴在Gibbs身上，試著盡他所能地覆蓋住他的身軀。想起被肢解的那些屍體，Tony抓住Gibbs的手臂，將他的手及手指藏在他的腹部下。他用他的手遮住Gibbs眼睛及嘴巴，保護著他的眼球和舌頭，並期望Gibbs在他的手指覆蓋下還能呼吸。然後，他向下摸索著並罩遮著Gibbs的陰莖。  
他可以感覺到那傢伙對於所受到的阻力的憤怒，並且試圖將Gibbs從他身體下拉走。「你不能擁有他，」Tony再次厲聲道。「操你的離他遠一點！」他試著覆蓋住Gibbs身體的每一吋，拒絕投降於讓這房間又一次流上鮮血。  
Tony感覺到一股強大的推擠力道幾乎要把他從Gibbs身上的位置推擠下去，但他堅持著。他知道這惡魔想要Gibbs死；它想要展示給Tony知道他毫無能力對抗他。  
完全沒概念用這麼簡單的覆蓋住Gibbs的方式是否就能保護他，Tony瘋狂地在腦袋裡搜尋著他可以用來反擊的方法。他就像是一個人類對抗著大自然的災禍。一個人類拿著蒼蠅拍想對抗著蝗禍。  
某種東西正在攻擊著Gibbs少許露出來的身體，那些Tony所無法保護到的地方。Tony用眼角餘光看見Gibbs的牛仔褲裂開，那上面還有新的血跡。出於憤怒的決心暴風似的襲捲了Tony並且，出於本能地，他將自己的光暈像網子似地壟罩住了Gibbs，像是個保護球，迅速地檢查著每一個孔洞，每一個弱點。  
那個惡魔與之搏鬥著，像颶風把房子當麥桿般地掃過一般，但它卻支持住了。他的手機開始響，Tony知道是那個怪物，它打來的，試圖要擾亂他。  
他忽略了那個，將他所有的注意力都專心在成為Gibbs的護盾上。那才是最重要的。  
「你認為你可以打敗我？」一道聲音在他耳內響起，發出的聲音很高傲。「你認為你可以隨時看著他？」  
「我操你的滾出去，」Tony咆哮道。「他不是你的你也不能帶走。」  
「任何人都是我的我也可以帶走，Anthony甜心，」那道聲音答道，帶著信心。「尤其是你。」  
Tony感覺到有某樣東西正試著碰觸他，但他的光暈將他保護得很好，所有他所能感受到的只是微小的壓力及帶著惡意的，扭曲的欲望。那讓Tony覺得噁心。  
接著，就像來時一樣地迅速，它消失了。一切靜得像是被隔音了起來，缺少了那個惡魔的存在像是所有的空氣都被抽走了似的。Tony掙扎著呼吸好一會兒。  
「我的老天，」他最終這麼說道，他的頭垂了下來。當他試著放輕鬆時，他才知道他的身體有多緊繃，並知道到了早上他的肌肉就會像跑過馬拉松一樣的痠痛。數秒後他意識到他的手還遮在Gibbs的臉跟陰莖上，他迅速地翻過身。「你還好嗎，Boss？」他問，檢查著所有傷口，黏黏的血液遵守著地心引力的規則流了下來並滴在了地板上。  
Gibbs看起來像是他所能做的事情就只有呼吸一樣。  
「你能動嗎？」Tony問。  
Gibbs的回答就是摸向了他的球，並吐出了一個顫抖的呼吸。  
「它還在，Boss，」Tony說。  
「還真是謝謝你了，」Gibbs勉力地說道，他的聲音緊繃並帶著不愉快與憤怒。「否則他大可撕裂我。」他的唇緊繃，並且將視線從Tony身上轉走。他隨之將他的身體翻向了他的頭別過去的方向，在地板上縮得像顆球似的。「操，」他說，近乎絕望地。  
Tony不太知道該怎麼辦。這不像是他們在NCIS的訓練中掩護著彼此那樣。最終，他說，「我不會讓它傷害你。我向你保證。」  
仍舊蜷著，Gibbs說，「你要怎麼阻止它？你無法隨時都跟在我身邊。」  
「不，我可以，」Tony帶著強烈的決心說。他甚至可以跟著Gibbs一起洗澡並且看著他大小號，如果那是他必須要做的話。  
「不，你不能，」Gibbs說，同樣地堅定。他緩緩地鬆開身體並站了起來。「你無法隨時跟在我身邊，」他緊繃地說。「每一天的每一分每一秒。你需要睡覺。我們有工作要做，而且我無法只是為了保護我自己就讓我們一直待在一起。」  
「你見鬼的當然可以，」Tony厲聲道。「你只是想擺脫我。」  
「我無法活得像那樣，」Gibbs倔強地說。  
「所以你想要像那樣死去？」Tony懷疑地問，他的腳步帶著巨大的焦慮進逼。「用那種你的眼珠會從眼窩中被挖出，還有你的舌頭會被扯斷，你的睪丸會被裝在盤子裡的方式？」  
Gibbs跳了跳腳。「去你的閉嘴，」他咆哮道，用力推著Tony的胸膛，把他推了開。他擦掉幾滴眼周旁的血。「就是去你的閉嘴。」  
「如果你認為我會就這樣放手站在後面，然後讓你被那個怪物給撕成碎片的話，那你就他媽的大錯特錯了，」Tony叫喊道，站回了Gibbs面前原本的地方。  
Gibbs再次推開了他。「那當你在保護我時，誰會開始成為他手底下的受害者？」他問，聲音放輕了，卻無損其中的怒氣。  
「所以我應該讓它帶走你，好換得其他人的安全？」Tony不可置信地問。「見鬼的是這樣。我選擇你。我選擇保證你的生命安全。」  
「你不能—」Gibbs開始想反駁。  
帶著極度的氣憤，這次換是Tony推著Gibbs了。「你覺得就因為我可以感知到那個怪物所以我就知道它要做什麼了？好像是我能選擇它要殺誰一樣？」他再次推了推Gibbs。「我甚至不知道那東西他媽的是什麼，更別說它是由什麼引起的。」又推了一下。「而我所唯一知道的，」他激動地說，就在Gibbs的臉的正前方，「就是我不會讓它帶走你。所以就他媽的這麼說定了。」  
在這暫緩的喘息時間中，Tony確定Gibbs會將他拖回來並一拳打在他臉上。他已經對此做好準備了。但，取而代之的，他感覺到Gibbs的手罩上了他的後頸，而下一件他所知道的事，就是Gibbs正在吻他，他的舌頭伸進了Tony的嘴裡，他的手罩著他的脖子，用力壓著。Gibbs的另一隻手在Tony的髮裡，抓得緊到足以弄痛他。  
這個吻一點也不溫柔。那滿含著憤怒，而當Gibbs 用牙齒輾咬著他的唇瓣時，Tony都可以在自己的嘴裡嚐到血味。  
Tony任由它發生著。他能了解。他知道為什麼Gibbs會這麼憤怒。沒有什麼比感受到像這樣的無助更讓人覺得噁心，尤其是對像Gibbs這樣的男人來說，那可能沒有任何事情糟得過這個了。而Tony是最合適的目標。而當他對他們之間第一次像這樣的事情發生沒有任何選擇機會時，他不會拒絕Gibbs，無論他需要什麼。  
他吻了回去，但他沒有做出任何可能會讓Gibbs認為他在挑戰他的舉止。Gibbs推著他直到他碰的靠在了牆上然後Gibbs將自己壓了上去，他堅硬的老二戳在Tony的大腿上。  
Tony試著用他的手臂環住Gibbs，但Gibbs只是抓過他的手並將他們砰地扣在牆上，在Tony的頭旁邊。  
「我懂了，Boss，」Tony儘可能用他最能撫慰的聲音說道。他不能讓Gibbs真的傷害他，否則這就會是他們第一次也是最後一次觸碰彼此。  
「閉嘴，」Gibbs咆哮，在Tony的下巴下方用力地咬出痕跡。  
「正在閉嘴，」Tony說。他試著想出辦法要讓Gibbs移進到有著潤滑油和保險套的房間內。他還沒有瘋到想用口水當潤滑還不戴保險套。不是因為他們不乾淨，但沒有保險套的肛交很麻煩。他逸出了一聲呻吟當Gibbs再次咬上他時，用力地，就在他的鎖骨上。  
與其指望粗魯的Gibbs會真實地考慮到這些，Tony乾脆直接打破了自由並衝刺向了臥室，希望Gibbs會跟上來以確保他逃跑的獵物。他僅僅只來得及穿過門就被Gibbs抓住了。Tony用著在大學足球所學到的擒抱法，讓自己被絆倒在了床上。Gibbs移動過去緊抓住他並將他壓進了床墊中，再次掌握住了所有權，就像早先Tony覆蓋在Gibbs身上的那樣。  
接著，Gibbs離開了他身上並扯破了他的衣服。「把這些見鬼的脫掉，」Gibbs要求道。  
Tony做得到這個。他的上衣在瞬間脫個精光，而他的褲子和內褲也很快地跟上了這速度，他的鞋子在最後一刻被踢飛。他摸索向最近的桌子，拿出必需品，將它們放置在床上顯眼到Gibbs不可能會忽略的地方。  
太快了，Tony甚至來不及欣賞赤裸的Gibbs，Gibbs就已經又壓回了他身上，再次將Tony的手砰地壓住，謝天謝地，這次是在柔軟的床墊上，並嘶聲道，「動都別想動。」他的聲音仍舊憤怒，他的眼神一片陰暗。  
希望他見鬼的對於繼續進行這事上沒有犯什麼錯，Tony點點頭。「不會去任何地方，」他向Gibbs保證道。  
「閉嘴，」Gibbs再次要求道。  
Tony用咬嘴唇的方式表示他的服從。他無法容忍Gibbs的離開，離開Tony的身邊，沒有帶著保護。感激地，他聽見了潤滑劑被擠出的聲音，接著一根滑溜的指頭進入了他的身體並帶著些禮貌地推了進去。  
咬著牙對抗突生的刺激感，Tony克服著這個，並知道他的身體很快就會適應。  
第二根指頭開始加入，但這次Gibbs找到了體內的那個小點，而Tony逸出了呻吟，他的身體適應了，打得更開了。Tony愛極了被操，而他的身體就是為此而存在的。他想要這麼告訴Gibbs，告訴他趕快進來，就是操他就對了，但他仍是把嘴巴閉得緊緊的，不想讓Gibbs比現在更生氣。  
第三根指頭加入時Tony適應得更快了，他更張開了他的腳，希望Gibbs可以讀懂這暗示。Gibbs懂了，拉出他的指頭並撕開一旁的保險套包裝，並將之套上他非常堅硬，以及非常有份量的，老二。當Gibbs幫他自己塗上大量的潤滑劑時，Tony貪婪地看著。  
Tony的雙腿大張接著Gibbs滑到了他的大腿下方，接著他侵略似地滑進了Tony的身體裡，全部都進去了，一下長長的戳刺讓Tony呻吟著，搖著頭，愛死了Gibbs的每一吋。  
Gibbs直接的開始拔出又插入，操著Tony，仍舊是猛烈地讓Tony可以感覺到他的怒氣。「這很棒，我的老天，這太棒了，」Tony喘氣道，向下探尋著他自己的老二。  
Gibbs將他的手拍開，並咆哮著。  
Tony將他的手放回了床墊上。  
又一下戳刺，Gibbs準確地撞上了他的前列腺並讓Tony在他身下拱起了身體。「老天，對，就像這樣。」  
而就像這樣，毫無預警地，Gibbs停下了，向下瞪著Tony，他眼底的怒氣褪成了困惑及一點點的害怕。  
「別，」Tony警告道，他環著Gibbs的腳繃著，沒打算讓他離開。「我愛這個，想都別想要停下。」  
這時間停了很久，久到Tony以為Gibbs可能會退出他體內，但，最終，Gibbs又緩緩地推了回去。  
「對，」Tony再次說道，抬高了自己好讓他不會錯過Gibbs每一釐米。「再一次。」他對著Gibbs笑道。  
「你喜歡這個？」Gibbs問，不確定地按照自己的意思移動著。  
「我愛死這個，」Tony說，再次呻吟，他的腳在Gibbs的屁股上，催促著他動作。  
Gibbs花了時間，這次他傾身認真地吻著Tony。輕柔地，與Tony的舌頭用跳舞代替奪取，用牙齒輾磨代替啃咬。「我很抱歉，」Gibbs在Tony唇齒間悄聲道。  
「不用，」Tony悄聲回道。「我想要這個。我想要你。」  
「我可能傷了你，」Gibbs說，即使這時他仍在挺動著，輾磨著Tony的耳垂。  
「我不會讓你傷害我的，Boss，」Tony向他保證。  
然後Gibbs再次吻了他，接著他更深地戳刺進了Tony的身體，一次又一次地撞擊著那神奇的一點直到Tony目眩神迷，並且認為他甚至可以在Gibbs沒有碰觸他老二的情況下就射了。但接著Gibbs強壯的手抓住了他，同時間更深地撞了進去，接著Tony的喘息聲漸漸大過了呻吟聲。他閉上了眼睛，他的腳指頭在極度舒服的狀況下蜷曲著，他的老二在這樣無法控制的高潮下爆發了出來。  
Gibbs最後又戳刺了幾下後，接著他也逸出了呻吟並讓高潮席捲了他。  
感覺像是煮過頭的義大利麵似的，他的四肢攤平在床上，Tony不確定他還能不能再動。令人難過的，Gibbs退了出來，而Tony則希望他們可以再來一次—只要他可以不需要動的話。他聽見Gibbs拿下了保險套，然後離開床去洗手。  
當他回來時，Gibbs爬行在Tony的身體上方接著躺在了他身旁，近得讓他們有部份身體是重疊的。他碰著Tony鎖骨上的記號，還有一個在脖子上的。「抱歉這個。」  
Tony對他笑了笑。「我可不。」他有很多高領毛衣而且他喜歡Gibbs給他標註的記號。  
Gibbs翻了個白眼。「不知道你有這麼淫蕩，DiNozzo，」他發表意見道，並將一隻手橫過Tony的胸膛，他的身體仍舊緊貼著Tony的，像是在清楚宣告如果Tony要成為依個淫蕩的傢伙的話只會是為了Gibbs，也是Gibbs專屬的。  
「只有對你才這樣，Boss，」Tony巧妙地回道。他或許是個淫蕩的傢伙，他或許喜歡拈花惹草，但那都是他認為他和Gibbs之間見鬼的不可能之前的事。當他躺在他床上時Tony知道最重要的是什麼。或是躺在Gibbs的床上時。  
他們躺在那裡很長一段時間，Tony慢慢地睡著並放空了知覺。不只是做愛讓他覺得累，還有下午與那怪物的那場爭鬥也是。  
像是能夠讀懂他的腦袋似的，Gibbs靜靜地問，「我們要怎麼與它對抗？它是什麼？」  
「它是惡魔，」Tony說，這是唯一他所能夠說得出來的字眼。  
「我知道它是惡魔，」Gibbs說。「但，它是什麼？」  
「我不知道。」讓他的指頭纏著Gibbs的，也許這樣可以讓Gibbs繼續思考，當Tony已經說完了的話，他補充道，「我只知道它很壞，而且它不是人類，而且它不是什麼我們可以用槍殺了它，或是帶到審訊室去審問的。」  
一陣長長的停頓，這不意外，Tony想著，對Gibbs這樣的人，他所見過最務實的男人，要試著困難地在他腦袋裡思考出關於一個超自然的敵人。「所以我門要怎麼對抗它？」  
「我希望我知道，」Tony咕噥道。  
Gibbs退了幾吋直到他可以直視著Tony的臉。「你知道的足夠多到可以組止它把我撕成碎塊，」他反對道。  
Tony陰鬱地哼了哼。「還不夠好。」他注意到Gibbs身上最少有六道看起來令人噁心的傷口，而他，Tony，以及床單上都滿是血。他摸索著並觸碰著其中一道在Gibbs臉頰上的傷口，然後將他滿是血的手指拿給Gibbs看。「我們必須把你清潔一下。」  
Gibbs對此嚇了一跳，像是他完全忘記了有這件事一樣。但，仍留在原地，他抓住Tony的手，包括了染滿血的手指。「你知道要怎麼保護我，」他再次說道，頑固地，拒絕買單於Tony所告知的事實。  
「只是運氣，Boss，」Tony厲聲道。「我只是去做了我一直在做的。」  
「而那起作用了，」Gibbs說，像是狗聞到了骨頭味。「所以，接著的是什麼？」  
「如果我見鬼的知道就好了，」Tony帶著痛苦的表情說，並躺了回去，將一隻手橫遮住自己的眼。如果Gibbs是在向他表達著他應該要有個萬全的計畫，那可真是完完全全去他的。  
「你說她對你做了某些事情，」Gibbs說，堅持在Tony所繼續進行與否的地方上。  
Tony從他的手臂下看向Gibbs。「在你相信我之前我說了多少次的我不知道了？」他坐起身。「我不知道她對我做了什麼。我不知道我能夠做什麼。我不知道怎麼摧毀它。對，我保護了你的大部分，」他舉起他仍是染滿了血的手指頭像是在展是一個Ａ分數，藉以表達他所做的那種保護比起完美還差了多大距離。「他很可能現在就正只是為了給我上一課而在屠殺著某人。」那是種非常令人悲痛的想法並且讓Tony的眼中有著刺痛的淚水，因為不知道會有誰將因為Tony今晚的行為而付出代價。  
Gibbs的手指抵在了Tony的下巴下並讓他轉回來看著他。「這不是你的錯。無論什麼事情發生，都不是你的責任。」  
「這可和你早先說的不一樣，當你告訴我要讓他帶走你這樣他就不會帶走別人了，」Tony費力地道。  
Gibbs有風度地看起來有短暫的羞愧。「那是我的愚蠢。愚蠢的發言，還有愚蠢的問題。」  
Tony只是聳聳肩。  
「它試過要跟在你身後嗎？」Gibbs問。  
Tony點點頭。「它試過。」  
「但是失敗了？」Gibbs繼續推動著。  
另一次點頭。「我把我們都遮蔽在我的—」Tony稍微瞪大了眼，想像著Gibbs的反應，「我的光暈裡。」  
Gibbs大概是嘆了口氣。「我討厭這個，」他說。  
「是啊，我也是，」Tony同意道。  
「我仍然被遮著嗎？」Gibbs緊繃地詢問道。  
「沒有，」Tony在迅速地看了一眼後說。「我們必須要有所接觸，而且我需要不斷地強化它。」他不確定他是怎麼知道這個的，但他就是做到了。  
「所以，」Gibbs挑戰似地道，「你要怎麼保護我？」  
Tony猜這是Gibbs用他的方式告訴他要停止盤算這該死的情況，並且開始去做某些有用的。比起救Gibbs的生命來說更有利的那些。「先讓我們洗個澡，然後換張床單吧。」  
「為什麼？」  
「除了很明顯的原因之外？」Tony問。  
「對。」Gibbs示意向一邊，像是要表示那裡糟得多了。  
那裡的確是糟多了，但Tony不確定是不是真的是這樣。「我不確定我需要做什麼，不過我知道我無法在你身上滿是那怪物碰觸你所弄出來的血中這麼做。我門需要清理一下。」  
Gibbs讀著他一段時間後點頭，下了床，並站在那裡，等著Tony動作。  
Tony花了些時間看著。帶著個笑容，他說，「很不錯，Boss。」  
Gibbs翻了個白眼，但他的臉上因為愉悅於這讚美而出現了微弱的紅潮。「快下床，DiNozzo，」這是他僅能說的。  
「這可不是我每天聽你說的那些話啊，」Tony取笑著，但他應著要求下了床，並走向了浴室。他可以感覺到Gibbs的眼神就在他的屁股上而咧齒笑著。

*****

沖完澡，接著又一次達到了高潮，Gibbs是透過手交，Tony則是美妙的、讓他的膝蓋仍舊發軟的口交，接著他們剝去舊的床單並換上了新的。然後，Gibbs說，「接下來？」  
「去床上。」  
「我可無法再站起來了，」Gibbs悲慘地說。  
「不是為了做愛，」Tony說，嘻嘻笑著。  
嘻笑了回去，Gibbs背躺在床上，期待地抬頭看著。Tony看著Gibbs的傷口並感覺著他手上的溫暖，然後莫名的知道他可以治癒Gibbs。「第一件事先做，」他說，跪在Gibbs身前的床上。他將他的兩隻手各放在Gibbs的兩個鋸齒狀傷口上並閉上了眼睛。他的手溫變得高到幾乎可以燙人的地步。當那感覺開始褪去時他拿開了他的手並看見了光滑無瑕的皮膚。「哇喔，」Tony說。  
Gibbs伸手摸向他的臉頰及鬢角，那是Tony的手停留過的地方。無法置信地，他從床上彈了起來並看向了鏡子。「你怎麼做到的？」  
「我不知道，」Tony在他身後說道。他將他的手放在Gibbs的胸膛和大腿的傷口上。逐漸溫暖起來，然後又一次地，創口恢復了。他碰向了最後兩個傷口，並讓它們恢復如初。  
「你可以治好任何東西？」Gibbs問，他的眼睛瞪著。  
「我不知道，」Tony說。他看著Gibbs，試著想像他的內心，任何事情都可能是毫無幫助、不過他開始也是無中生有的。「在我做之前我都不知道我能做什麼。」  
Gibbs摩娑著他胸口上被光暈包圍過的傷口。「謝了。」  
Tony點頭，感覺有點害怕於自己所成為的，或是即將成為的。「不客氣。」  
「回到床上？」Gibbs問。  
「對，我想是。我需要你在某個我可以完全擁有你的地方。」  
「不需要再站起來？」Gibbs提醒他道。  
「不是要做愛？」Tony也提醒了回去。  
看起來有點安慰又又點失望，迎合著Tony的樂趣，Gibbs大步走回床上，背躺著。  
再次跪在他身旁，Tony閉起他的眼睛，希望有某種東西在他心底出現。幾乎連想都不用想，他的手移動著，滑下Gibbs的身體，但沒有碰觸，並順著他皮膚的每一吋。他打開眼睛看看他自己在做什麼。那像是他正在把Gibbs藏在那怪物看不到的地方，像是他正在把他遮蓋起來。  
「你在做什麼？」Gibbs悄聲問，像是害怕打擾到Tony。  
「描繪你，」Tony說。當他眼睛睜開時這簡單得多。他可以看見他漏掉的地方，然後再回頭使用光暈鋪過直到無論見鬼的他正在對Gibbs做的什麼都已經完全地覆蓋住了他。「手舉起來，腳張開，」他告訴Gibbs。  
他丟了個瞇起的眼神，但Gibbs仍是照辦了。  
Tony在他的手臂上下這麼做著，腳也是。「轉身。」  
Gibbs轉了個身。  
他迅速地完成了Gibbs後背上的工作，然後坐回身並用眼神逡巡著，確保他沒有漏掉任何一個地方。他補上了些光暈，然後說，「再轉身一次。」  
翻轉過來，Gibbs在Tony再次掃視著失誤時看著他。然後，對著Gibbs，他說，「你可以感覺到嗎？」  
Gibbs搖搖頭。「你做了什麼？」  
「我不確定，」Tony坦承道。「我只是…這像是我給了你個…」Tony頓住，帶著挫敗地。「我描繪了你，」他最後再次說道。「用某種可以保護你的東西。」  
「你確定？」Gibbs問。  
Tony點頭。「是啊，我確定。」  
Gibbs憋回了一個笑，然後坐起來並吻了吻Tony。「謝了。你沒辦法對整個城市的人這麼做真是太糟了。」  
Tony對此想了想，並希望有某種念頭可以來到他心中，但終究沒有。「太簡單了，」他最終說道。「它大可再去別的地方。這最後只能終止在那怪物和我私人之間。」  
「在那怪物和我們之間，」Gibbs糾正他。「現在，讓我們穿上衣服然後去找找那東西如何，看看我們是不是能阻止無論他計畫要在這個晚上殺了誰。」  
這是個很棒的主意。並不是說Tony期待再次跟它談話，但如果他可以從而阻止它再次殺人，從而癱瘓它不讓他撕裂某人身體部位，他會這麼做。他會該死的每晚都這麼做。「我們走吧。」

*****

數小時後，Gibbs盡了他最大的努力在旋轉時不要睡著，而Tony也無法再做得更好。所以他們放棄了，回到了Gibbs的房子裡，脫掉衣服，爬上床，然後在彼此的臂彎中睡著。

*****

隔天在NCIS，在早上過半的某個時間點上，Gibbs要Tony待在他的座位上以防Tony的吵鬧抱怨。「無論它有沒有作用，DiNozzo，」Gibbs冷靜地說，比他所感覺的還要冷靜，確實如此。  
「Boss，」Tony耐心地說，像是在對著個三歲孩子說話一樣，「也許我應該跟著你一起出去帶著它試跑一趟，你不覺得嗎？」  
「帶什麼出去？」Kate在她的小隔間裡問。  
Tony忽略了她並悄悄地嘶聲道，「我甚至不知道那是不是會起作用。」  
「那我想我們會知道的，」Gibbs說，完全惱火於他的生活必須因為一個去它的躲不開的事情而妥協。「我會在樓下和Abby一起。」  
他走了開，感覺著Tony視線中的危險，猜想著Tony會遵從命令坐在他的位子上多久。Gibbs決定給他十分鐘，最多，在他隨便找個理由跟在他後面下到Abby的實驗室為止。  
「帶什麼出去？」Kate又問了一次。  
電梯門在Tony回答任何東西之前就關上了。  
Gibbs靠著牆，逼迫回他的焦慮。昨晚，當那東西攻擊他時，那無以名狀的恐懼嚇到了Gibbs。他甚至完全不能夠移動或是對抗回去。他無法做出任何去他的事情好阻止它做任何見鬼他想做的事情。  
當Tony趴在他身上時，Gibbs認為那些事情也會降臨在他身上，但當Tony覆蓋住他，保護他的手，他的臉，甚至是他的陰莖時，Gibbs了解了因為某些原因，只有Tony才能夠保護他的安全，或是至少可以保證他的軀體是完整的，這讓Gibbs有說不完的感激。他喜歡他身體的所有部位都在它們應該要在的地方上。  
然後，當那結束後，Gibbs卻是攻擊了Tony。為了些感謝的理由。雖然幸運並無法遮去昨晚發生過的所有狗屎事情。幸運於Tony從老黑女士那裡得到了些奇怪的東西，幸運於他當時是和Tony在一起，幸運於Tony摸索出了要怎麼做，還有幸運於Tony不介意Gibbs在沒有過問的前提下就操了他。如果不是Tony 仍保有他的理智的話，Gibbs大概就會直接在沒有潤滑油、什麼東西都沒有的客廳地板上要了他了。  
電梯門開了，Gibbs大步邁了出去，逕直走向Abby。  
Gibbs不喜歡仰靠幸運。仰靠Tony？可以。仰靠幸運？不可能。Gibbs很困難地承認這之中沒有著任何他可以掌握得住的事情。  
「嘿，Gibbs，」Abby開朗地說。  
「Abby，」他回應道。「妳得到什麼東西給我？」  
「什麼都沒有，」Abby說，吐出一口氣。「所有東西上甚至沒有一點點ＤＮＡ是不屬於受害者的。」她細看著Gibbs。「你還好嗎，Bossman？」  
咬牙切齒地，Gibbs說，「Tony說那不是人類。」  
她的眼睛瞪大了。「認真的？」  
「妳覺得這是我會拿來開玩笑的事，Abby？」Gibbs挖苦地說。他痛恨這個。雙手環胸，他說，「捏我看看。」  
「什麼？」Abby說，她的臉皺了起來。「為什麼？你的確不是在作夢。」  
「Tony昨天晚上對我做了某些事而我想知道那是否有作用。所以捏我看看、而且要確保那是會痛的。」  
看著他像是他可能隨時會反悔，Abby伸手過去，抓起了些皮膚並扭轉著。  
「噢！」Gibbs尖銳地說，怒目地退了退。  
「Tony做了什麼？」Abby問，帶著稱不上是懺悔的表情。  
Gibbs真的希望Abby無法傷害他，即使事實上是她也無法證明Gibbs有被Tony所做的什麼事情給保護著。這只能表示它無法保護來自Abby的傷害。  
當Gibbs 沒有回答時，Abby進一步地問，「Gibbs，發生了什麼事？你相信他嗎？」  
不高興地，Gibbs點點頭。  
「是真的？」Abby近乎尖叫著。「你覺得我們正在對付某種來自超自然範圍的東西？」  
Gibbs的皮膚開始用一種不好的方式震顫起來。他可以知道有危險朝著他而來，像是天氣要變化的跡象一樣。他拿出他的手機，打算打給Tony。當那東西來到時他只來得及翻開手機蓋，這次是Abby實驗室的窗戶被戲劇性地粉碎了。Gibbs拉近她，弓起身體護著她。當那東西找上他時他只來得及按下快速撥號鍵給Tony，那東西將他拉離了Abby，然後將他砰的一聲甩靠上牆。他的手機飛了出去。  
他聽見Abby尖叫，但在他知道她看不見任何東西的情況下可不期望來自於她的任何幫助。除此之外，他也不希望她幫忙；他不想要她受傷。  
接下來Gibbs了解到即使那東西可以在他週遭推著他，這次他卻是沒有被固定住了。他對著Abby大吼，「打給Tony。叫他下來這裡。」  
他看見她點頭，眼睛因為恐怖事件與不敢置信而瞪大著，接著她迅速地開始撥打著Tony的室內分機。  
而接下來Gibbs更了解到不只是他沒有被固定住了，他這次也不感覺到痛苦了—其他比被強迫靠在牆上還要更痛的那種，而他甚至可以在那之下呼吸著。那怪物很明顯地也琢磨出了同一件事，接著它將他丟過房間摔在某些Abby的設備上。那像是被螫傷一樣，或是像被摑了一巴掌，但Gibbs更驚訝於他發現自己還是完整的。  
他撲向地板，用力地，並在那怪物轉向Abby時脫逃了出來。她發出一聲尖叫接著Gibbs站起來想效仿Tony昨天晚上所做的事情，擋在那東西和她之間。但接著鋸齒狀的傷口出現在了她的臉頰上，那看起來像是被巨大的鳥因捕食而用爪子所抓出似的。「你他媽的在哪裡？」Gibbs質問著缺席的Tony。  
突然間他就出現了，並將自己橫在Gibbs與Abby之間，將她壓進地面，對她做著就像是他對Gibbs所做的那樣。  
「這是什麼？這是什麼？」Abby尖叫著，她的手正不斷地揮打在Tony身上。  
「Abby，」Tony對她吼道。「我會護住妳。不要再打我了。」  
一個拳頭打中了他的下巴，只有靠著Gibbs的幫忙才能讓Tony不至於從Abby的身上翻落，讓她毫無保護。Gibbs曾經教過她拳擊所以他知道她有個漂亮的左鉤拳。  
那怪物反覆地攻擊著她，而當那鋸齒狀的傷口出現在她的腳上，在她的肩膀上，在任何一個Tony無法碰觸到的地方上時她不斷地尖叫著  
「弄那個光暈的東西，」Gibbs命令道，不確定為什麼Tony還不這麼做。  
「如果她可以不要動的話我會的，」Tony果斷地說。Abby仍在攻擊著，腳和手臂不斷揮舞，盡著她最大的努力想把Tony從她身上推開。  
「Abby，」Gibbs吼道。「停下。不要動。」當那沒有得到回應時，他蹲在她身旁地板上並再試了一次。「Abby。我是Gibbs。相信我。不要動。」  
終於，她停下來了，在Tony的身體下委靡著。  
Gibbs看不到發生了什麼，不過當他看到不再有傷口出現時就知道那有作用了。他可以聽見跑來的腳步聲，卻不知道要怎麼解釋這所有一切，包括了Tony趴在Abby的身上而她的衣服被割破人還在哭著。更糟的是覺得那怪物會跟隨在任何一個出現的人身後。Gibbs完全不知道Tony是否還有餘力保護他們全部。  
「後退點，」Gibbs吼道，並希望他們能聽見他。不只是如果它要傷害他們的話就必須要保護他們。更是它可能撕裂整個NCIS，殺了擋在它路上的每個人。  
就在Gibbs試著要阻止之前，Tony猛地被從Abby身上拉起，被像個破爛的洋娃娃似地拎了起來後朝其中一扇壞掉的窗戶扔了出去。碎成片掉在地板上的木頭及玻璃發出了刺耳的噪音。  
「Tony，」Gibbs吼道，衝向了窗戶。他可以看見他的身體在外面，就在灌木叢下。他沒有動。「操，」Gibbs狂怒地說，掃視著房間要找出足夠高到可以讓他直接爬穿窗戶出去的東西。  
「這裡，」Abby說，仍在哭著，她臉上被眼淚糊掉的煙燻妝讓她看起來與其說是鑑識專家更像是隻浣熊。頻頻吸著鼻子，她推了張堅固的桌子給Gibbs。他揮去桌上所有的東西然後將它推到牆邊。當保全來到時Gibbs正站了上去並爬向窗戶。毫無用處而且也太慢了。當Gibbs爬穿過窗戶到外頭時他可以聽見McGee問著Abby發生什麼事了。  
「Tony，」他喚道，心臟幾乎要從喉嚨裡跳出來了。  
Tony逸出一聲呻吟並翻過身。「噢。好痛。」  
巨大的安慰席捲了他，Gibbs幾乎要跪了下來，但他仍堅持到了Tony的身旁。接著，他跪了下來。「你還好嗎？」  
Tony伸手按上他的太陽穴。「還好。我只是因為兇手而得了個頭痛。」  
「因為被丟出窗戶？」Gibbs問，想知道Tony保護了自己多少。  
「不，因為Abby打我的那一下，」Tony抱怨道。「噢。」  
Gibbs坐了下來並發現自己正在偷笑。他的人生在某個地方轉到了一個非常詭異的路線去，而且Gibbs有點難以跟上了。  
「Gibbs？Tony？」Abby呼喚的聲音從窗戶那邊傳來。「你們倆個傢伙都還好嗎？」  
「我們很好，Abs，」Gibbs向她保證。「我們等一下就會回去。」  
她聽起來像是她正在考慮一起爬出窗戶的可能性，但接著Gibbs聽見McGee告訴她要冷靜。  
「無論你對我做了什麼那都起作用了，」Gibbs告訴Tony。「它無法傷害我，除了能把我丟到旁邊去之外。」  
「這可真讓人討厭，」Tony說。  
「但它也無法傷害到你了，對嗎？」Gibbs堅持道。  
「肉體上不行，」Tony回答。他揉著他的下巴，畏縮了下。「提醒我永遠不要和Abby打拳擊。」  
「那什麼意思？」Gibbs厲聲道出。  
Tony給了他個困惑的眼神。「打拳擊？」  
「不是，」Gibbs不耐煩地說，「那個『肉體上不行』的部分。」  
Tony看起來更困惑了。「什麼？」  
「你說那個怪物在肉體上不能傷害你。」  
「對。他不能。」  
Gibbs在心底默數到十。「你這樣說聽起來像是它可以用別的方式傷害你。」  
「我是這樣說的？」  
Gibbs再次在心底默數到十。「DiNozzo。專心。」  
「抱歉，Boss。」Tony坐正了起來。  
「它可以用其他方式傷害你？」Gibbs緩慢地說，並想要在Tony的後腦勺上拍個一下好讓他認真聽。  
Tony盯著他好一段時間，他的眉毛皺了起來。「我認為它可以強姦我的腦袋。我認為如果它可以跑到那裡面去，那會讓我瘋掉。」  
「怎麼個瘋法？」  
「一般看到的那種瘋法，」Tony說，考慮到他所說的，明顯對於Gibbs這試探性的問題回答得有些迂腐。  
「我們要怎麼阻止那發生？」Gibbs質問道。  
「我不知道，Boss。而且我知道你討厭我這麼說，但我不知道。它還沒真的這麼試過。我可以看見它所想要的，我可以感覺到它所展示給我看的，在我腦袋裡，而且我可以感覺得到其中的瘋狂，就像那部電影【Fallen】一樣，你知道的，某個人所要做的就只是去接觸某個人，這樣魔鬼就會被傳遞。像是它只要用對方法接觸我，那麼它就可以把我囚禁在某個它的惡魔空間裡。」  
Gibbs感覺到一股顫慄在他脊樑上竄過。「那我們就要該死的保證那不會發生。」  
「你懂了，Boss，」Tony疲倦地說。「狗屎。最後的這幾天肯定會更加變得該死的詭異。」  
「你們兩個要回來了沒？」Kate從窗戶的那邊喚道。「處長想要知道發生什麼事了。」  
「馬上回去，」Tony說，丟給了她一個笑容。  
處長。真是太棒了。Gibbs對這一點也不期待。「你能走嗎？」他問向Tony。  
「可以。真的，我很好，除了我的下巴。」  
「Well，那走吧超人，」Gibbs取笑道，把Tony被像個垃圾袋似的丟過房間還丟出窗外的記憶丟到一邊。「我會拿個冰袋給你。」

*****

Gibbs，Tony，還有Abby站在處長面前，就在他的辦公室裡，而他正在瞪著他們。「你們真的打算讓我相信你們說的？」Morrow問道，皺起了眉頭，像是他們都脫軌了似的。  
「你不需要，」一道聲音在他們身後說道。Gibbs轉身過去看到McGee溜了進來並手上拿著張ＣＤ。「都在保全影像中了。」  
當發現處長沒有對著他咆哮後，McGee進到了房間並拿出了ＣＤ。  
處長看著那東西像是那有毒似的。他站起身並走向他的辦公室門，丟給了Gibbs和他的小組一眼，確定他們會跟上他的腳步。他們走去了MTAC，然後處長解散了那裡其他的所有人，並示意McGee去播放ＣＤ。  
數分鐘後，在Abby實驗室裡所發生的每一幕都出現在了超大的彩色液晶螢幕上。他們都沉默地看著，而當播放到那東西找上了Gibbs時，Tony站近了近直到他們兩人的肩膀可以磨在一起。Gibbs對此很高興，尤其是當他必須看著畫面上的那東西將Tony丟出窗戶時。錄影停在Tony從窗戶外爬了回來並治癒了Abby之後。當它播完時，現場又有了另一陣長長的沉默。  
「所以，今天早上你告訴我的事情是真的？」處長問向Gibbs。  
「對，」Gibbs說。他今天早上所做的第一件事情，就是告訴處長那宗綁架案是怎麼被看破的。如果有一天任何一件類似的事情曝光了、他不想要Morrow是毫無防備的。而處長對此的反應只是給了他一眼然後不當一回事。他不相信的這件事他一點都不驚訝。如果今天不是Gibbs自己親身經歷過他也同樣不會相信這其中的任何一部分。  
「所以，替代特別探員可以看見死人的是，他可以看見壞人？」處長半開玩笑，半是審問地說。  
「實際上就是這樣，」Gibbs說。  
「我人在這裡欸，」Tony主動說。  
「而我猜他對你做了某些事情好可以保護你？」處長問向Gibbs。  
這不是個毫無理由的假定了，有鑑於Gibbs曾經被這樣亂扔，至少也應該要有些斷掉的骨頭，除非他在他的脊椎上綁了繩子固定住。  
「對，他做了，」Gibbs說。  
「他做了什麼？」Morrow問。當Tony嘆了口氣時，處長轉而問向了他。「你做了什麼？」  
Tony神經質地舔了舔唇然後又把兩腳重心交替著。「我，呃，還是不確定。我算是用這種想像中的畫畫把Gibbs在我腦袋裡畫出來。」他因為自己的解釋而畏縮了下。「而且我知道這聽起來有點蠢，但我認為我需要對你們每個人都這麼做。我認為每個我講過話的人都會處於危險之中。」  
「當無論那是什麼東西弄明白了你做的事情後會發生什麼？」Morrow問。  
「我不認為他會，」Tony緩緩地說。「我認為我完全不知道那個女人對我做了什麼，還有我能做什麼，但那的確都是好的事情。他可以跑進我的腦袋裡，但他無法完全施展。我不知道我在做什麼。我不知道我能做什麼。我甚至在我已經做了之後也還是不知道。而正因為如此，那東西也不會知道。所以他無法從我這裡得到任何東西。」他在他的一個〝嘿這可真酷〞的笑容中結束這段囉嗦的演講，那讓Gibbs又想親親他又想給他一巴掌。  
Morrow盯著他們所有人像是有一世紀那麼久。然後對著Tony他說，「去做那件事，無論那是什麼。對你小組的所有人都那麼做。」  
「那你呢？」Tony問。  
處長嘆了口氣。「我也要。而且我希望它是在一個密閉空間裡完成的，這樣就沒有人會看到了。而這之後，如果你真的認為任何你談過話的人都處於危險之中，我希望你能離開這裡。你無法保護每個人，而且我也不想要任何人知道發生了什麼事情。」  
「沒開玩笑，」Abby說。「每個人都會被嚇壞的。」  
「謝謝妳，Ms. Scuito，」Morrow乾著聲音說。「為了妳簡潔的摘要。」  
然後Tony的電話就響了。  
「操，」Tony說。接著他瞪著眼睛然後有點畏縮地看著處長。「抱歉。」  
「是他？」Gibbs問。  
「可能，」Tony答道。他沒有接他的電話。  
然後處長的電話響了，接著是Gibbs的手機。  
「喔，絕對是他，」Tony帶著痛苦的表情說。「他不喜歡我們像這樣忽略他。它。隨便。」不情願地，Tony摸出了他的手機並將之掀開。「DiNozzo，」他說，就在按了擴音之後。  
「我不喜歡受到挫折，Anthony，」那聲音在電話裡愉悅地說，像是，實際上，他樂於受到挫折。  
Gibbs可以感覺得到語調裡的威脅，而且，所有人都看向了Tony。  
「太糟了，」Tony說。  
「那將是的，當然，你的無禮會有代價的，」那怪物責怪地說。  
「給我點驚訝的顏色瞧瞧，」Tony傲慢地說。「千萬不要在我阻止你之前。」  
「太晚了，」那聲音用種惡毒的歡樂語調說。「我沒有像你們那樣的物理負擔。我可以只是因為我想就出現在任何一個地方。」  
Tony看向Gibbs，他皺著眉頭，試著想出還有誰對他來說是有意義的也是那怪物可能會去跟蹤的。環視了房間後，他的眼睛瞪大了。「Kate呢？」Tony小聲地問。  
Gibbs大步走向門並打了開，向下看向小組辦公室後看見Kate仍坐在她的位子上。她抬眼向上看到他，接著他示意要她過來加入他們。他接著回到房間，不想漏掉任何一句話。「她很好，」Gibbs小聲回道。  
Tony看起來像是鬆了一口氣。「所以你現在在哪？」他對著電話問道。  
Kate溜進了房間，然後Gibbs放了根指頭在他唇上示意要她安靜。他看著Tony將他們放進了一個，像是將對他來說所有重要的人都編成了一個目錄起來似的。唯一漏掉的是Ducky。Gibbs由衷地希望他是在守備範圍之外。認真地來說他與Tony之間的互動沒有其他人這麼頻繁，並希望那怪物不會把他標上對Tony來說很重要的標籤。  
Gibbs對著Tony挑起了眉毛，但Tony在聳肩的同時並搖搖頭表示了〝我完全沒概念〞。  
「你很快就會找到的，Anthony，」那道聲音說。「我會看著你的。」電話掛斷了。  
Tony用兩根指頭夾著他的手機放在他的面前像是它正在倒數計時似的。  
「對於他說的有什麼想法？」Morrow問。  
Tony想了片刻但搖搖頭。「沒有。」  
Gibbs看向了Abby，看見她正在講電話，並微笑著。她只多說了幾秒鐘然後就掛掉了電話。「Ducky沒事，」她告訴他們。  
「還有誰是他會去找的嗎，還有誰對你來說很重要？」Gibbs問，並意識到他對Tony了解得有多貧乏。  
「沒幾個，」Tony若有所思地說。「我意思是，我有朋友及伙伴，但沒有人像你們一樣對我來說這麼重要。」  
Gibbs在 McGee和Kate的臉上先是看到驚訝，接著則是愉悅。至於Abby對這結論看起來則並不是很驚訝，而經過了昨晚，Gibbs對此也同樣毫不驚訝。他可能也會有這種反應，在這之前，如果不是他昨晚跟Tony有捲在同一張床上的話。  
「你應該對每個人做出那種保護措施，」Abby指出。「從我開始吧，拜託。」  
Gibbs不怪她。當他們和那惡魔奮戰時她涉入得有點太過頭太私人了。  
「什麼保護措施？」Kate問。  
對了，Gibbs想到。她還沒看過錄影畫面。  
「我必須要用手在妳身上摸來摸去，Kate，」Tony拋著媚眼說。  
「除非我死了，Tony，」Kate甜甜地回道。  
「去看ＣＤ，Todd探員，然後我懷疑妳還會這麼說，」Morrow吩咐道。「去我的辦公室做你要做的事，」他對著Tony吩咐道。「然後，我要你離開這裡。去思考出他在說什麼。我懷疑我們有更多的受害者在等著我們去發現他們了。」  
Tony畏縮了下並點點頭，接著他們成群結隊地走向了Morrow的辦公室，除了準備再把ＣＤ播一次的Kate和McGee。  
「你想要我怎麼做，Tony？」Abby問。「站著或躺下。」  
「站著就可以了，」他說，移動到她身前，短暫地閉起了眼睛。  
Gibbs在其中一張椅子上坐了下來，等著Tony做他的工作。

*****

數小時後，Tony和Gibbs從Gibbs的車中走出。Tony伸展著他的脖子並打了呵欠。「狗屎的，我累斃了。」  
「做那些事讓你累了？」Gibbs問，犀利地盯著他。  
「對，」Tony說。他很高興他這麼做了。知道他的小組正在受保護可以讓他睡得更好，但他感覺有點筋疲力盡了。那肯定有種辦法是，well，物理性地描繪出人們也不用用光他的精力，不過Tony還沒琢磨出來。而他每只要完成一個人就會多帶走一分他的精力。他今天早上看見過的所有光暈現在看起來都變小了，像是整個世界也累了。「我只是需要打個盹兒，」他說，希望這樣可以把這狀況恢復過來。  
Gibbs給了他個懷疑的眼神，但Tony對此卻沒有給他任何回應。他完全沉浸在自己的世界裡了。他閉起了眼睛，連說話甚至都覺得累。當他的手機響起時他幾乎都要睡著了。「該死的垃圾。」他厲聲道。「我才不接電話。」  
「那可能不是他打的，」Gibbs論道。  
Tony瞄了他一眼。「是他。」Tony知道那是他。他可以感覺到，像是有部分的它滲入進他的手機好讓Tony無論何時都可以知道它將目標轉向了他。手機持續地響著，久到它都應該要轉進語音信箱了。希望他所經歷的這一切，最後的這一整個禮拜都只是一場很真實，很真實的詭夢，然後他接下來會突然驚醒在他家裡的床上，所以Tony並沒有翻開手機接聽。  
他盯著它半晌，想著這一切如果沒有發生，那麼他和Gibbs就會從未睡在一起過，這樣也很不好。「幹嘛？」他對著電話一端厲聲道。  
「冷靜，冷靜，Anthony，」那怪物說。「我要恭喜你有能耐保護了你的小隊夥伴。」  
「廢話少說，你想幹嘛？」  
「別以為你這貧乏的技能可以從我這裡保護你自己，男孩，」那聲音說道，所有虛偽的禮貌都已消失。  
Gibbs折了折他的手指，試著要抓過電話。  
Tony離了他遠了點，拒絕在他可以支持的情況下讓這東西那怕是和Gibbs說上一句話。他感覺到Gibbs走向了路邊，碰地拍上停在路邊的車並瞪著他。  
嘆了口氣，Tony按下了電話擴音。「到底，」Tony緩慢地說，表示得很清楚，像是在和個白癡說話，「你要什麼？」  
「為什麼問，擁有你啊，當然，」那東西說，像是這是已知的結論，像是驚訝於Tony不知道這一點。「我正在尋找那一天。」  
Tony因為它聲音中的語調而顫慄著。那字眼是如此地簡單，但卻飽含著支配慾，征服慾，羞辱，以及苦痛。「你永遠不會擁有我，」Tony聲明道。  
「噢，但我會的，」那聲音肯定道。「而甚至連你的Gibbs都不能夠阻止我。」  
一陣厭倦浪般地湧過了Tony的心頭像是要壓垮了他。「為什麼是我？為什麼你甚至要關心至此？」  
「你也許有能力去保護你的小組，」那道聲音說，並忽略了Tony的問題。「但，Anthony，誰有那個能力去保護你？當我設法找到並打破你放在你和我之間的阻礙時誰可以保證你的安全？而我會打破它們全部，」它殘酷地補充道。「無論我的復仇對象對你做了什麼，那都不夠的。你要的遠不足此。」  
Tony害怕他說的是對的，但他同時也知道這是那惡魔的遊戲一部分。「操你的滾開，」他說著並掛斷了電話。  
Gibbs的電話開始響了起來。Gibbs在應答前，他抓住了Tony的手。「Tony，」他嚴肅地說，「別聽進他對你說的任何話。」  
「聽你的，Boss，」Tony說。「我知道他只是想搞瘋我。」  
Gibbs又看著他良久後才去摸索著他的手機。「Gibbs，」他對著電話說。隔了一段時間他又說了一次。「Gibbs。」他將手機自耳邊拿開並看向了螢幕。「電話那頭沒人，不過有個地址在我螢幕上。」他將之遞給了Tony。  
「很高興能知道這惡魔完全掌握了最新科技，」Tony痛苦地道。「他發簡訊給了你他最新的受害者地址。」他讓他的頭萎靡地靠在了座位上。他完全沒有精力對付這個了。而他和Gibbs睡在一張床上的想像畫面卻一直在嘲笑著他。他閉上了眼睛，聽著Gibbs重新召集了小組人馬。他在心底希望這不會像上次一樣這麼糟。  
「Rawlins這個名字對你來說有任何意義嗎？」Gibbs問。  
Tony搖頭的同時仍沒有睜開眼睛。「沒有，應該要有嗎？」  
「這是住在那個地址上的人。Melinda和Bill Rawlins，還有他們的女兒—」Gibbs斷住。「狗屎。」  
Tony強迫自己睜開了眼睛。「他們的女兒？」他看了Gibbs一眼並坐直了起來，他的心跳重擊著。「他們的女兒是誰，Boss？」  
Gibbs繃緊他的下巴像是想忍住那個字。  
「誰？」Tony質問道。  
「Melody，」Gibbs咬牙道。  
Tony讓這名字過濾過，知道這名字肯定對他或是對Gibbs來說有著無可替代的意義。如果他不是該死的這麼累他就能夠揣摩出來了。「Melody？」他覆誦了遍，而就是這時候他想到了。「昨天晚上的那個小女孩？」他說，對自己對這件事的驚愕是如此地憤怒。「對嗎？」  
「對，」Gibbs說，他下巴上的肌肉因緊繃而跳動著。  
「操，」Tony說。「操，操，」他再次說道並捶打著儀表板，踢著把手隔板的後方，希望這裡有某種東西可以讓他破壞，有某種東西可以讓他撕碎，有某種東西可以讓他尖叫直到喉嚨刺痛為止。  
Gibbs沒有阻止他去打任何一樣他想打的東西，他也沒有說任何一個字。無論如何那是因為他知道這樣比較好，又或者是因為他害怕Tony的怒氣會立即轉向他，而Tony自己不會知道。他不記得他的這一生中曾有過這麼憤怒的時候。他的呼吸急促，他的牙關因緊咬而疼痛，他心底的這樣的情緒已經高漲到忍耐力的臨界點了。  
「Tony，」Gibbs最後說。  
「別，」Tony咬牙道，聲音聽起來低沉且危險。「一個字也別說。」Gibbs無法說什麼讓這狀況變得好點，或是讓Tony不那麼內咎，或是讓那女孩活過來。  
他們趕往那個房子，接著Tony下車並大步邁向了大門。  
「Anthony，」一道聲音說。  
Tony看著四周，再看回Gibbs。「你有說什麼？」  
Gibbs只是搖搖頭。  
「你看見你的干擾所導致的後果了嗎？」那道聲音說。  
Tony戴上了手套並試著打開門。門沒鎖。他將之打開，並希望他能站著看完這個，如果他還能夠做他的工作的話。  
「你真沒用，Anthony。比沒用更糟。更危險。你是唯一要對這被選擇的犧牲者負起責任的人。而她也是個如此甜美的犧牲者。」  
「操你的閉嘴，」Tony嘶聲道。  
「你在說什麼，DiNozzo？」Gibbs說，就正站在他身後。  
「沒什麼，」Tony答道。「來解決這件事吧。」  
他們進到了用餐的房間。桌子被特別地佈置過並讓這房間看起來像個頗大的晚餐宴會。媽媽和爸爸在他們開始的座位上，而Melody則是在她的輔助椅上。它們的胸口裂著個足以被挖出心臟的大洞。而另一個更低的洞則大概是他們肝臟的位置。  
「我最後才料理她的，Anthony。她看著我先從她的父母開始，當我將他們佈置在桌邊時。她坐在那裡哭著看我將他們的胸膛撕開並拉出他們還在跳動的心臟。他們的確是還在跳動，你知道的。」  
Tony試著要讓那聲音閉上嘴，但他所有的防備都沒了。他感覺到有手碰著他而他朝著Gibbs驚退過去。  
「你還好嗎？」Gibbs問著他。  
Tony陰鬱地咆哮了聲，帶著懷疑，並大笑著。「你開玩笑，對吧？」  
「對，」Gibbs說。「愚蠢的問題。」  
門邊傳來了噪音，Tony可以聽見McGee和Kate進來的聲音並走向Gibbs好得到指令。Tony繞著桌子走著。那裡還有著位置卡在另外五張座位上。他選了其中一張翻開；上面寫著：特別探員Caitlin Todd。  
「我必須感謝你選擇了這個特別的家庭，Anthony，」那聲音繼續道。  
他感覺到有隻手碰上他的臉頰，而另一隻手在他的屁股上。他試著專注在他的光暈上，但一切感覺遙不可及。  
「他們計畫在今天晚上舉辦個宴會，宣佈他們將在數個月後新添個小弟弟。為數不少的客人應該等等就會到了。」  
「Gibbs，」Tony說。「客人們要來了。找個人去外面看看。」  
「你怎麼知道的？」Gibbs銳利地問。  
Tony沒有回答。他翻開下一張位置卡。特別探員Timothy McGee。一想到是那怪物用他同事的名字製造了這些小卡，那讓Tony覺得汙穢。他覺得被弄髒了，只要他站在這房間他覺得自己的身體每一秒都在變得更汙穢。  
「所以，由於你的幫助，Anthony，」那聲音在他耳邊低柔道，「這裡有四條純潔生命消逝。她會選擇你可真是荒謬，Anthony，非常非常之荒謬。」  
他繼續讀著下一張位置卡：特別探員Leroy Jethro Gibbs。  
「廚房裡算是還有份燉物，」Kate觀察後，回到用餐間道。  
「燉煮心臟和肝臟，」Tony說。  
「嚐嚐看，Anthony，那可真美味。器官餐點對你來說很健康。」  
有隻手再次碰上了他的屁股，將它們往股溝擠壓著。這讓Tony更加地感覺骯髒。  
「你還好嗎，Tony？」Gibbs又問了一次，並站得很近。  
Tony翻開了第四張位置卡：醫生。「Ducky」Mallard，並將之秀給Gibbs。  
「我把最棒的留在了最後，Anthony，」那聲音愉快地說道。「看看我把什麼留在了你的盤子裡。」  
那裡有個碗在盤子裡，裡面還放了支湯匙。Tony不想知道那裡面到底是什麼。  
「Tony？」Gibbs又問了一次。  
「我沒事，Boss，」Tony勉強自己說出。  
「我知道被選擇是讓人高興的，Anthony，而我也確定她認為她選擇了對的冠軍，但的確現在你可以看到她是錯的了。更多的人因你而死，勝過被你勉強所拯救的。」  
Tony可以聽見身後的相機快門聲，聽見地方執法人員出現並將房子與圍觀群眾及其他客人隔離開。今晚沒有宴會，沒有給每個人的慶祝香檳，也沒有媽媽可以喝的，由爸爸所提供的替代用的自豪蘋果酒。沒有超音波照片，沒有嬰兒秀，沒有喜事可以感染，沒有新的小嬰兒弟弟。什麼都沒有。因為他。只有葬禮與悲傷，而這一切都是因為他。  
「沒錯，Anthony。這全都是因為你。」  
更多的噪音出現在門邊，是Ducky和Palmer。  
「老天爺啊，」Ducky不開心地說，走進了犯罪現場。當他走到桌邊時他拿起了一張位置卡。「這看起來像是我們都受到邀請了，」他帶著痛苦的表情說。  
Tony慢慢地走向那張為他準備的座位，並向下瞪進那個碗。那裡面裝滿了血及動物的組織，但Tony認不出來那到底是什麼。  
「那是小嬰兒弟弟，Anthony，」那道聲音說，接著Tony感覺到身後有股壓迫，靠著他，推著他靠近桌子。有手掠過了他的臀部，向下到了大腿。「讓我擁有你，Anthony。我可以讓你忘記這一切。或者，更好，我會讓你告訴我誰是我可以殺的。你可以用這種方法真的去拯救那些天真的人。」  
「Tony，」Gibbs厲聲道。「發生什麼事了？」  
Tony抬眼看去，看見Gibbs正在看著他，Ducky也是。「抱歉，Boss，」Tony說。「我只是有點反常了。」  
「碗裡的是什麼？」Gibbs問。  
「她的小嬰兒弟弟。」Tony說，反胃著，並轉過身，在他吐在犯罪現場前需要找到間浴室。他衝下走廊，推開門直到他找到浴室。他跪下膝蓋並吐了出來，他的內臟像是被抓住了，並絞痛著。  
「她信任你，Anthony。小Melody是這樣的。她覺得你會救她。但，你沒有，你有嗎？她因你而死。她的父母因你而死。小弟弟因你而死。多少人了，Anthony？會有多少人因為你覺得你可以不同而死？」  
那字眼太過殘酷，並吞噬了Tony，有好多手在他身上，他的臉上有惡臭的呼吸。已經太晚呼叫Gibbs了。繼續嘔吐著，他躺倒在地，緊緊地蜷縮了起來，就像個胎兒。

*****

Gibbs看著Tony衝向了房子後面，並用手捂住了嘴。Gibbs無法責怪他，他嚥著膽汁，想著到底是什麼在碗裡。當Ducky攔下他時他正想跟在Tony身後過去，「我恐怕得等到直到這些屍體都到了驗屍室了才能給你個正確的死亡時間，Jethro，」他說。「有鑑於被移走的肝臟讓判斷死亡時間成了問題。」  
Gibbs點點頭，決定等著Tony回來。沒有人喜歡在想吐的時候被看到。雖然，Tony在抵達犯罪現場時假裝他是個陌生人的這點並沒有逃過Gibbs的眼睛。不是說沒有理由這麼做，但對於假演某個角色來說Tony有點過火了。通常當他感受到壓力時，他會變得很多話。相當不適宜地。或者是，他會遠離或是在工作中迷失自己。但今天他都沒有。那甚至像是那之中什麼也不存在。他就只是緩慢地繞著桌子走著，忽略了每個人。  
他開始變得提心吊膽了。Gibbs看見他驚怯地躲著某樣他所看不見的。他知道這家人的家族要來，他知道燉煮的是什麼，他知道碗裡的是什麼。像是有人正向他提供著資訊。  
恐懼像根手指滑下了Gibbs的脊梁，接著他衝向Tony跑過的那同一條走道。「Tony，」他吼道。那裡沒有回應。  
Gibbs發現Tony就在最後一道門的正後方，就在地上，縮得像顆球，並抽噎著。空氣中滿是嘔吐物的味道，Gibbs將廁所沖了水，跨過Tony並弄濕條毛巾。「Tony，」他說，跪下身，摩娑著他的臉。  
他看見Tony的Ｔ恤上有血跡，就在心臟正上方的位置。Gibbs試著將他的手放在Tony的胸膛上好清楚到底那是什麼。嘗試是個有效的字眼，某種東西阻止了他。某種像是死亡與憎惡的東西。某種東西試著挖掘進Tony的胸膛並得到他的心臟。Gibbs甚至可以聽見一連串像是用爪子緩慢撕裂開皮膚的聲音。  
沒有多想，Gibbs抓住Tony的肩膀並強迫他坐了起來，傾靠著關閉的洗手台。他爬到Tony的身上，岔開他的腿坐著，並將他拉靠近。「你他媽的不能擁有他，」Gibbs對著小房間咆哮道。  
Gibbs聽見了微小的笑聲，然後他儘可能地將他的手放靠近了Tony的心臟位置。某種東西仍在阻止著他碰觸Tony的肌膚，但他靠得很近。「Tony，」Gibbs厲聲道。「醒醒。」  
Tony呻吟著。  
「Tony，」Gibbs又說了一次。「我需要你醒來。我需要你反抗。」  
「他說得對，Boss，」Tony輕聲說，躺在那裡像是四肢無力，任由無論是什麼東西傷害著他。「是我的錯。」  
「這不是你的錯，DiNozzo，」Gibbs惡狠狠地說。「這是那個怪物的錯。他做了這些。他傷害了這些人。」  
「我的錯，」Tony虛弱地說。「我無法做到。我辦不到。」  
希望Tony能夠了解，Gibbs輕拍了拍他的臉。「DiNozzo，」他對著Tony的臉吼道。  
Tony的眼睛倏地打開。「在，Boss。」  
「這不是你的錯。如果你沒有救她那個小女孩可能會死或是更慘。正是因為你所做的，所以今晚我們有個孩童性侵犯與殺人犯在牢裡。這件事部分上來說成為這些人被撕裂的原因，而它甚至建立了這個犯罪現場好玩弄我們全部。它所做的事情你沒有一點責任。」  
「如果是她錯了呢？」Tony問，筋疲力盡與痛苦寫滿了他的臉。他胸口的傷口變得越來越大。他肯定仍有著部份的自我保護又或者是他已經即將死亡了，但Gibbs只看見他越來越虛弱。  
Gibbs，又一次地，試著推開無論是什麼正在傷害Tony的東西，但仍是不成功。「如果誰錯了？」他問Tony。  
「那個女人，」Tony喘著氣道。「她選錯了人。如果她選對人了這些事情就不會發生了。」  
「她選擇的人是對的，Tony。這就是為什麼他要這麼用力反擊的原因，你沒注意到嗎？他知道這場對抗你可以贏他，而他試著要削弱你。」而他對此的確選擇了一個完美的犯罪現場，Gibbs陰沉地想。「他正在和你說話？」  
Tony點點頭，他的眼睛閉了起來。  
「要碰你嗎？」  
又一個點頭。  
操他的渾球。  
門邊傳來了移動的聲音，Gibbs抬眼發現是McGee在那裡。「Tony還好嗎？」他焦急地問。  
「不好，」Gibbs簡短地說。他將自己的注意力放回仍閉著眼睛的Tony身上。「DiNozzo，」他再次吼道，用他在工作中最上司的口吻，「張開你的眼睛。」  
Tony花了好長的時間才睜開了眼睛，而當他睜開時Gibbs看見了憂愁，Tony看起來失落且困惑。  
「別聽進他說的任何話，」Gibbs命令道。「他是要搞混你。」  
「他不會停止說話的，Boss。」一道傷口出現在Tony的鬢角上，像是有指爪向下撕裂開，想挖出更多鮮血。  
Gibbs試著想了好幾個瘋狂的辦法要讓Tony集中注意力。唯一的一個浮現在他腦海裡。「Tony，」他輕柔地說，並傾了過去。「拜託，給我點注意力。你必須聽我說。」  
「我會試，Boss。」Tony說，帶著痛苦地，這時他的臉的另一邊也出現了被挖鑿的傷口。  
「如果你讓這發生在你身上，如果你讓他贏了，那麼他就會殺了我。你知道他會。然後，他會去找Abby，還有Kate，還有Tim。Ducky也是。他會殺了我們全部，而那會很難看。」  
這的確得到了Tony的注意力。「不能讓他傷害你，」他喘氣道。他的胸膛開始滲出血。「愛你，」他補充說。  
「我也愛你，」Gibbs更加輕柔地答道，並決定如果McGee聽到了，那就讓他聽吧。沒有什麼比能讓Tony聽他說話更重要的了。「他現在就正在殺你。他正在挖你的胸口，還有他想扯出你的心臟。你可以感覺到那個嗎？」Gibbs再次試著碰觸他，並真的希望他可以感覺到某種東西這樣他就可以把它撕碎。  
「有，很痛，」Tony喘著氣，帶著痛苦。  
「那就阻止它，」Gibbs命令道。「你知道你做得到。你知道你可以保護你自己。它無法傷害你除非你讓它傷害你。」  
Tony正在試，Gibbs可以看見他臉上的表情寫滿了這樣，但這還不夠。  
「狗屎，」Gibbs說。他抬眼看向McGee，並看見了現在Kate也在那裡了，這樣最好。  
「他怎麼了？」Kate擔心地問。  
Gibbs沒有時間回答這個。「Tony，它正在強姦你的腦袋。記得你說過它可以這樣嗎？那些藏起來的邪惡念頭還有會讓你瘋掉的事情？」  
「對，」Tony微弱地說道。  
「他現在正在這麼做。」  
「愛你，」Tony又說了一次，像是他可能沒有機會再說一次似的。  
「去他的愛，」Gibbs對著他叫道。「我不想聽這個。如果你愛我，那就反抗，該死的。該死的你，對抗它！」  
「Boss？」Tony問著，試著讓眼睛睜開。  
「幹什麼？」Gibbs厲聲道，太過恐懼及憤怒甚至讓他不想保持基本的禮節。  
Tony自喉間逸出呻吟並伸手摸向了自己的胸膛。「發生什麼事了？」  
「你他媽的快死了，那就是在發生的事，」Gibbs吼叫道。他在Tony臉上拍了拍。「把注意力放在我身上。」  
一道痛苦的神情閃過Tony的臉，即使只有那一瞬，Gibbs也了解到他做了錯誤的事。他所做的這一切只是讓Tony是錯的這個事實更具說服力，讓他覺得自己應受傷害。他對著McGee說，「離開，還有、關上門。」  
「我不這麼認為，Boss，」McGee堅定地說。「Tony可能需要我們的幫助。」  
操。好極了。向他的事業吻別吧，Gibbs傾身過去並吻了Tony。他聽見Kate在門邊倒抽了一口氣，然後決定一旦危機度過，他可能最好要辭職。他用著他的舌頭碰著Tony的唇，要求著 Tony張開嘴。他舔吻進去片刻然後撤回。「你感覺到了嗎？」他輕柔地問。「那是我在碰觸你。」他再次吻著Tony。「你該抱著我。」  
Tony開始遵從著命令，但接著又開始反抗，他用頭撞著洗手台。「停止。停止碰我，」他驚恐地說著，手揮舞著。  
「是我，Tony，我是Jethro。」Gibbs伸手撫上Tony的臉，忽略了那些血，並捧著Tony的臉頰。「是我。」  
「Boss？」Tony說，他的眼神清明了點。「那是你嗎？」  
「對，那是我。我不能讓你離開，Tony。你必須和這些對抗。」他再次吻了Tony，在他的手臂上向下撫去，用他的手指纏著Tony的。「對抗這些，求你。」接著Gibbs欣喜地看見Tony的眼中閃現了決心。「這就對了。你可以的。你可以對抗它。這東西無法傷害你，除非你讓步。」  
Tony的手指緊緊地握著Gibbs的。「那真的是你，對嗎？」  
「那真的是我，」Gibbs向他保證。「讓你的光暈壯大起來，或是隨便你可以做什麼。讓它環繞著你這樣它就無法傷害你了。」  
這時那惡魔像是注意到了Gibbs可以抓住Tony思考的這個事實，他突然地離開了Tony身上並罩向了McGee和Kate。  
那抓住了Tony的注意力，他帶著憤怒的眼神對著他看不見的敵人咆哮著。  
「別浪費你的精力去對抗他，」Gibbs說，並爬回了浴室裡，「只要保護好你自己。只要你活著，它無法傷害我們任何一個人。」  
點著頭，Tony閉起眼睛，而就在那一剎那，當Gibbs碰觸Tony的腳時，他看見了銀色和金色的閃光。Gibbs感覺到他的手觸碰Tony的地方有著一股溫暖熱流。那股溫暖熱流使他放心了下來，他知道Tony的光暈正在恢復並且保護著他。  
Gibbs的電話響了起來，他打開了它。「Gibbs。」  
「下一次，Gibbs探員，」一道聲音咆哮著。「我會確保他一個人的時候再去找他，而我將會盡情地享受他的心臟和睪丸。」像是個小型的龍捲風似的，一陣風竄出了房子，所有的置物隔板及窗戶都被敲打震動著。當這些結束時，房子歸於平靜，只剩下正在為屍體裝袋的Ducky以及Palmer受驚嚇的咕噥聲。  
那手機就在Gibbs猛地將它往牆上丟時宣告死亡，並看著它落在地上散成碎片。  
「是他？」Tony問，萎靡地靠回了洗手台。  
Gibbs點點頭。  
「我猜我不需要知道他說了什麼？」  
「不，」Gibbs尖銳地說。「你不需要。」  
「好吧。」  
Kate跨過他們兩人並另外又弄濕了條毛巾，蹲下身清理著Tony的臉。Gibbs開始解開Tony的Ｔ恤好看清在他胸口的危險傷口。當Gibbs拉開衣服時Kate倒抽了口氣。Tony的心臟上方有個六個清晰的洞，都在流著血，有兩個很深。  
「你能治好你自己嗎？」Gibbs問。  
Tony將他的頭側過一邊像是正在聽著什麼聲音。  
「他又在和你說話了？」Gibbs質問道。  
「不，不是他。」Tony掙扎著站了起來。  
「你要去哪裡？」Kate嚴厲地問。「你必須要讓Ducky看看。」  
Tony忽略了她，但他抓住了Gibbs的手臂並拖著他走著。  
Gibbs原則上看起來像是想過要奪回自己的手，但看起來又像是他想要知道Tony要去那裡，所以他就只是跟著這個男人走著、當他穿過後門，走進庭院時。  
那裡有個年老的黑女人坐在長凳上。毫無預兆地，Gibbs厲聲道，「妳知道這些都會發生在他身上？」並完美地將發生在Tony身上的事都歸罪於她。  
「他對抗一個令人害怕的敵人，」她對著Gibbs說。她對著Tony張開手。「來，和我一起坐著。」  
Tony遵從了，坐在長凳上她的身旁，一隻手仍緊緊握著Gibbs。Gibbs移到了他身後，兩隻手都放在Tony的肩膀上，奇異地像是圓桌武士正在保護他的國王似的。  
她將她的手放上Tony的臉，而當她伸回手，傷口消失了。然後她將她的手放上他的胸膛，而同樣地，當她伸回手，皮膚上已經沒有記號了。「Anthony，」她和善地說，「你知道聽進他的謊言會將你自己在什麼樣危險的境地了嗎？」  
Tony點點頭。  
「它知道該怎麼說話，它知道你的內心，你的恐懼是什麼，你的依靠是什麼。它會用這些所有來對抗你。你必須更強壯，你必須聆聽你的內心，並用心感受那些愛你的。」  
Tony再次點頭。「我會試。」接著他咧出一個笑，一個Gibbs心所樂見的完美笑容。「做或不做，」他用一種詭異的聲調低沉地說，「沒有嘗試的機會。」  
她對他回笑著，她的金牙閃亮著。「在這一課之後你不會做得更差了。」她說。  
「是Gibbs救了我，」Tony說。「我不認為我可以自己一個人辦到。」  
「是愛救了你，」她回道。「愛永遠都能救你。」  
「我真的可以和它對抗？我真的可以贏？」  
「你可以，」她向他保證。「你擁有你所需要的每樣東西，只要你足夠強壯。」她抬眼看向Gibbs。「你會幫助他嗎？」  
「我會，」他說，對他所說的字眼感到陌生，像是他們把他跟Tony劃分在一起了。  
「他會需要你的，」她告訴他。「他會需要你們全部，」他對著Gibbs身後的某人說。  
Gibbs轉過頭去，看到Kate，McGee，還有Ducky都站在那裡，神情嚴肅，眼中帶著決心。  
「我很抱歉，」Tony哽咽道。「對於那個小女孩我很抱歉。」他的聲音破碎，接著他清了清喉嚨。  
Gibbs感覺到同樣的撕扯般的痛，他緊握了Tony肩上的手。  
「那永遠都會是邪惡所為的，年輕的Anthony，」她說。「而所有你能做的就是與之對抗。是邪惡在這房子裡做了什麼，你無能為力。你難道不曾用盡全力去保護她嗎？」  
「當然有。」  
「你曾經站在她和任何想傷害她的人之間嗎？」  
「對。」  
「如果你知道今天會有這樣的事情在等著她，你會容許昨晚那男人將她帶走嗎？」  
Tony皺起臉，但最終他說道，「不會。」  
「所有你必須要去自問的就是如何在活著的每一分鐘成為一個最好的人。沒有人能做得比這更好了。」  
「妳為什麼不阻止他？」Gibbs問向那個黑女人。  
「善良與邪惡是同時存在的，」她說。「是人們決定要選擇讓自己與哪一邊在一起。為了好的事情而抗爭是人們的權利。這場抗爭你已經抗爭很多年了。」她對著Gibbs說。「這抗爭是好的嗎？是值得的嗎？」  
Gibbs點頭。「它是。」  
「當你的生活失了這個會變成如何？」她問。  
「寧靜，」他在說的時候露出了個緊繃的微笑。  
「當你失了這個還會成為今天這樣的人嗎？」  
「不，可能不會，」他說。  
「你是個好人？」  
「我認為我是，」Gibbs答道。  
「你的確是，」她說。「無須疑惑。」她探了過去並觸碰了Gibbs的一隻手。「帶著你的Anthony回家，將他放在床上。讓他知道他是如此地被你深愛。」她看向了其他人，然後再看回Gibbs。「別擔心他們所看到或聽到的。」  
Gibbs可以做到這個。至少是帶Tony回家的這部分。他必須等著看他是否需要擔心他們看到了他親吻Tony，或是像現在這樣碰著Tony，或是答應了帶Tony回他床上的這個命令。然後，就在他閃神的片刻，他發現他已經進了屋子，而Tony在他身旁。他回頭看向後院並發現那裡空無一人。  
「她總是這樣，」Tony用著個悲慘的笑容說。「神奇的出現又消失的長凳。」  
Gibbs很高興看到那些屍體都已經消失了，接著他穿過客廳從前門走出。外面仍有著想打探的鄰居，但已經沒有哀悼的家族成員了，Gibbs對此相當感謝。那裡還有些新聞記者對著他們五個人吼著問題，但Gibbs可以毫無疑問地完全忽略掉他們並陪著Ducky去到Palmer正在等待的貨卡旁，而接著再領著他的三個探員走向了他的車。  
他意識到，當他看著Tony坐上前座時，他仍是觸碰著他，而Gibbs甚至不想放開他。  
像是了解了什麼，Tony看向他。「我沒事。」  
McGee從後座伸出手放在了Tony的肩膀上。「我抓住他了，」他說，像是他們正準備瞬間移動似的。  
也許他們的確是，Gibbs想，感覺像是他覺得自己可以把手拿開了。他關上門並走向車子的駕駛座，坐上車然後繫上安全帶。Tony輕拍了拍McGee的手，迅速地給了他一個微笑，接著在座位上扭了扭直到他的背可以靠著門。他脫掉鞋子並將自己的腳放在Gibbs的大腿下。接著，嘆了口氣，他閉上眼睛，他的呼吸變得輕緩且恆長，迅速地就進入了睡眠模式了。  
Kate稍微皺眉。「他究竟是什麼？」她用著遮掩的聲音問道。  
「他是Tony，」Gibbs說，忽略了她真正的問題。  
她哼了哼。「帶著幾個額外的特異功能。」  
Gibbs不曉得該怎麼向她說。他們都是對的。Tony仍是Tony，但他同時某些地方也完全不一樣了。  
「他還是Tony，」McGee帶著笑意說。「他仍然引用電影名言。尤達大師，貼切極了。」  
「那個綠色小傢伙？」Gibbs問。他看向他的照後鏡然後看見McGee點頭。  
「那個黑女人是誰？」Kate問，聲音聽起來更困惑了。「當我和她在一起時我感覺很怪，好像我應該跪下來或什麼的。」  
Gibbs對此同樣也沒有答案。「我帶Tony回我家，」他說。「你們的車都在總部？」這樣的話他們就必須和Ducky一起回去，而他們對此都點了頭表示同意。他應該就這樣讓他們跟Ducky一起回去。每當案子結束時就開車回NCIS總部已經是種習慣了，Gibbs甚至連想都不用想。不過，這次他們知道原因，而且也沒有什麼事情是他們能做的了。沒有線索可以追蹤下去，沒有電話需要打，沒有要完成的電腦搜尋。所有一切都仰賴著Tony。  
「我們沒有事情可以做的感覺很奇怪，」McGee在後座說道，響應著Gibbs的心聲。  
「我知道，」Kate同意道。「我們就只能等著它再次殺人？那感覺很不對。像是我們就只是任由它發生一樣。」  
「你覺得你們可以阻止它？」Gibbs尖銳地問。  
「不能，」她坦承，帶著嘶啞。「我不知道這東西是什麼，但我也不認為有任何東西可以阻止它，只除了Tony有可能之外，而我甚至完全沒概念他要怎麼阻止它，如果它可以輕易地抓到他的話。」  
Gibbs也有著些同樣的疑問，但他可沒打算說得這麼大聲。  
「我們會一起猜出來的，」McGee在後座堅定地說道。「妳聽見她說的了，他會需要我們全部的。」  
Gibbs透過照後鏡給了他個贊同的眼神，而接著，拍拍Tony的膝蓋，他專心於開車載每個人回家。

*****

就在帶著走過Tony大門後，Gibbs決定嚴格執行那個老女士的忠告，只是為了確保除了好的建議之外還有更多的東西存在。他讓Tony坐在桌旁，然後從櫥櫃中拿出沖泡濃湯。下一分鐘，他們已經在爐子熱著平底鍋了。  
他放了些大蒜麵包進烤箱，然後研究著冰箱裡的飲料。他想要來點啤酒，但決定這對像他們兩個這麼累的人來說可不是個好主意。他在兩個大玻璃杯內倒了些柳橙汁。  
坐了下來，他將一個玻璃杯遞給了Tony。「昨天的晚餐像是好幾年前的事情了，」Gibbs發表著意見道。  
Tony哼了哼。「十年前。」他抓過杯子後隨即就喝掉了半杯。他看向不遠處的虛空，而Gibbs看著他的臉色漸漸陰沉，嘴唇繃著。「我不喜歡被耍著玩，」Tony最終說道。「而他就像個大師一樣地玩弄我。」  
Gibbs很難對此爭辯，但他可以補充些別的。「Tony，在那個情境下，他可以玩弄任何人。他設計你，然後再將你擊沉。」  
Tony喝完了他的果汁並將之放回了桌上，力道大到像是他真的想將那杯子砸成碎片。「他不只是將我擊沉，Gibbs，他毀了我。」  
「不，他沒有，」Gibbs反駁道。  
「他有，或是它有，隨便。」Tony堅持地道。「在這些狗屎事上我多少有些洋洋得意了起來，想著我可以應對因為我是如此該死的無知，想著我可以用計謀打敗他並保護你們所有人的安全，還有所有時間內他想要去殺的人。」  
「所以你不會讓這再發生一次，」Gibbs理由充足地道。「而且我很難想像你有得意洋洋過。」  
「它讓我在恐懼中逃跑，」Tony說，伸出並抓住了Gibbs的手。「它會讓我害怕伸出援手。害怕下一個我所幫助的人會在它明天終止生命的菜單上。在這種狀況下我要怎麼才能變得有用，如果我太害怕去幫助每個人的話？」  
「我和你有同樣感覺，」Gibbs說。「每個人都會有這樣的感覺。這就是人類，Tony。這不是你有哪裡被毀了。所有它代表的意義就是我們應該緊握住這樣的想法並將它放在心中。」  
Tony稍稍地竊笑起來。「你讓它聽起來這麼簡單。」  
「我不是那意思，」Gibbs反駁道。他拉著Tony的手直到Tony跨坐在他坐著的椅上。Gibbs環著他的手在Tony的背上，讓他們緊緊地抱在一起。「今天發生在你身上的事情他媽的嚇壞我了，如果有任何方法可以讓你遠離這些我一定會做。但，我辦不到。而即使我可以，你也不會讓我這麼做的。」  
「這該死的對極了。」Tony咆哮道。  
「但絕對不要有一分鐘懷疑我會不盯著你，看著你虛弱，琢磨著他下次會處在什麼樣的有利位置上。他也嚇著我，就像你一樣，在我做任何事之前我都要全盤想個兩次或三次。」他抓著Tony手越來越緊，「而且別有一秒鐘認為我會丟下你一個人。」  
「昨天—只是昨天而已—你是對的，這真的感覺像是幾年前的事情了，你說我們還有工作要做，而你無法讓我們每時每刻都在一起就只是為了確保你的安全。這對我來說難道不是一樣的事情？」  
Gibbs對著Tony瞇起他的眼。「不是一樣的事情。」  
Tony翻了個白眼。「這對我來說當然像是同一件事情。」他在Gibbs身上稍稍地彈了彈。「我不會太重嗎？」  
「不會，」Gibbs說。「這不一樣，因為我知道你為了保護我而做了某些事情。如果你沒有，我可能這時候正躲在床上。我知道當那東西找上你時是什麼感覺。」某種他不想再感受一次的東西。永遠不。  
「Boss—」  
「別打斷，」Gibbs厲聲道。「就在你之後。它告訴我下次它會等到你單獨一個人時再攻擊你。除非我和你在一起否則我該死的無法做任何事去保護你。那個老女士說幫助你是我的工作，她說的就是這個。」  
Tony吐出了長長一口氣並將自己的額頭靠在了Gibbs的身上。「那個老女士。真詭異，我居然計畫過要銬上她並帶回去審訊。」  
「我仍然有那個意思，」Gibbs說，並讓他的手在Tony的背後上下摩娑。「她同時也另外給了我們教誨。」他推著Tony，暗示要他起來。  
Tony噘著嘴但仍是從Gibbs的膝上站了起來，溜回了自己的座位。「我記得某些關於滿足我的事情。」  
「那是第一件事，」Gibbs在起身攪拌濃湯時同意道。  
「還有關於把我放上床上的，」Tony帶著個淫蕩的眼神補充道。  
「那是第二件事，」Gibbs再次同意，並檢查了大蒜麵包，並決定它還可以再多弄個幾分鐘。他將濃湯關至小火並走回桌旁。「你還記得第三件事？」  
Tony轉過頭，有些臉紅。他咕噥了某些輕到Gibbs聽不清的話。  
Gibbs咧嘴笑了，而這次換他兩腳岔開地坐上了Tony的膝頭。「不記得了？」他取笑道。「別擔心，我正牢牢地記著。她說讓他知道他是如此地被深愛。」  
Tony的臉色更紅了，視線越過Gibbs的肩膀瞪著。「是啊，我現在想起來了。」  
「你覺得我應該要怎麼讓你確信這點？」Gibbs問，衡量著他的愛人，他有著詭異贈禮的愛人。他給了另一個淫蕩的眼神，暗示著性愛。那讓他驚訝。  
「就是別有離開我的可能，」Tony說，他的眼中盈滿陰影及痛苦。「你可以對我發誓嗎？」  
Gibbs細讀著Tony，想起他的三個前妻都問過他某些類似這個的問題。每次他都告訴她們他無法做下這樣的保證，因為他的工作帶著危險，人類的行為往往難以預測，而更多地，無法說出口地，他其實是不情願，除了與她們結婚之外，還得做出這樣的保證。「我不會有離開你的可能，」Gibbs說，並發現這原來很容易說出口。「我發誓在我能力所及範圍內，我都會在。」  
Tony看了坐在他膝上的Gibbs一眼並咧嘴笑了，「在這裡嗎？」  
Gibbs在Tony的後腦巴了下。「你是在我向你承諾永遠的時候嘲弄我嗎？」他粗魯地問，儘管他其實很高興他的正式聲明使得Tony眼中的陰影因為夠相信而褪去。  
「抱歉，Boss，」Tony說，傾前去攫住Gibbs的嘴唇得了個吻。「我只是不習慣得到我所想要的，」他在退回時說。「還有我所需要的。」  
當Tony的眼神掃過他們身體相觸之處時，Gibbs看著他。「你看見我們的光暈像之前那樣？」  
「我希望你能看見，」Tony用這樣的說詞代替點頭。  
「我可以看見，我想，只是短短一瞬間，就在浴室裡，在那個怪物猛飛出去而且幾乎要撕開房子的時候。」  
Tony咧出了個笑容，相當明亮的。「真的？金色和銀色的？」  
「那很閃亮，」Gibbs說，並希望他能看見更久一點。  
「對，那很閃亮，」Tony說，然後抓起Gibbs的手緩緩地讓他們十指交纏。「我們在閃耀著。」然後就是他的胃選在這時候抱怨了。  
「好吧，閃亮男孩，那意思是晚餐時間到了，」Gibbs說道，並站了起來。  
Tony對Gibbs扮了個鬼臉，但仍是站起身並將兩個碗收回了櫥櫃，以及兩根湯匙。Gibbs舀了兩碗湯並切了些大蒜麵包到盤子裡。  
晚餐時間相當的安靜，Tony幾乎在每一次舀湯送進嘴裡時都打了個呵欠。直到吃完，Gibbs都小心注意著Tony不會把自己的臉栽進碗裡。最後，他實在是看夠了。「走吧，閃亮男孩，睡覺時間。」  
Tony只是點點頭。  
Gibbs嘆口氣然後站起身，然後幫著Tony起身。「動動你的腳，」Gibbs哄道。  
Tony移動著，Gibbs勉強帶著他回到臥室並在他躺上床之前脫掉衣服，整個過程像是把掛在樹上的短夾克給脫掉似的。當他躺上床時看起來就像是得到了安慰。  
在一旁笑著，Gibbs勉力地拉著床單及拉過了被子蓋住Tony。接著他走向了臥室門。  
「待著，」Tony含糊地說，他的手揮舞著像是想要試圖抓住Gibbs。  
「我只是想要去把廚房打理一下，」Gibbs向他保證。「處理完那個我就回來。」他也很累了。一個良好的夜晚睡眠聽起來是個好主意。  
「好唄，」  
帶著微笑，Gibbs回到廚房把剩下的湯放進了冰箱；將所有大蒜麵包都消滅。洗盤子只花了他一點點時間，最後再擦過廚房餐桌，Gibbs就做完了。  
而當他回到臥室時，Tony不見了。

*****

一開始Gibbs還不相信。Tony應該是在浴室裡，或是某處足足可以隱藏起一個有六英吋高的男人的隆起處，或是他離開去客廳看電視了，或是離開跑去Gibbs的車上拿某樣東西。  
而就在這時候他注意到窗戶是開的。大大地敞開。Gibbs，他感覺自己像是在作夢，移向窗戶並看了出去。灑水車很早就出現了，所以Tony，如果是為了某些莫名其妙的理由，決定從窗戶跳出去，那麼就肯定會留下腳印。但是，這裡沒有跡象有任何人移動在這區域內。  
Gibbs首先感到了驚慌，但壓了下來。「Tony，」他吼道，並等著Tony吼回來。也許他只是去地下室看Gibbs的船。也許他是夢遊而現在就正在走廊盡頭。  
「Tony，」他再次吼道，跑向了地下室並猛地打開門。「Tony？」他跑向前門並將之一把打開，衝了出去。「Tony？」他的車還在原地然後Gibbs跑向了它，看向裡面，微弱地希望只是因為Tony覺得Gibbs車子的後座比他的床還舒服。  
他找過了街道的前後端但卻沒有看到任何一個人。Gibbs跑了回去並抓起他的鑰匙，跑回車上，然後發動了車。他開車繞過他房子附近的所有街道，遠到他認為在他洗盤子的這該死的五分鐘內Tony所能到達的每個地方。  
在尋找他的這段時間內他無法停止讓自己想著他曾經答應過Tony不會讓他單獨一個人，Tony也要求他留下，而他說不就只是因為要去洗那個操他的盤子。  
接著有更多理性的聲音告訴他這並不像是他真的離開放Tony一個人。他就在另一個房間而已。他只不過離開五分鐘而已。那不像是他會聽不到有某個人跟在Tony身後的噪音的範圍。  
但他的確沒有聽到。而某個人抓走了Tony。或某個東西。他心底湧上的恐懼咆哮得越來越厲害。那東西帶走了Tony。Gibbs不確定他是怎麼知道的，但他就是知道。在某個時間點上它穿過了窗戶就這麼帶走了Tony。  
Gibbs將車停回房子前面並衝了進去。「Tony？」他又呼喚了一次，再次希望Tony會從臥室裡走出來，並亂著頭髮，一臉困惑。但很明顯地只有安靜回應著他的呼喚。他跑回臥室並看見Tony的衣服還在椅子上，他的鞋子在椅子底下。無論他在哪裡，他都是一個人而且是赤裸的。  
很想要把他的臥室毀成片片，很想要把他整棟操他的房子毀成片片，Gibbs僵硬著回到廚房去拿他的手機並打電話給小組。

*****

某種東西碰著他的臉頰，接著Tony微笑著並說，「Jethro？」  
「不，Anthony，」說話的聲音是Tony痛恨到凌駕於其他東西的。  
他退縮了下，倒抽了一口氣，然後睜開眼睛發現他是一個人待在一間他認不出來的房間裡。這裡沒有任何家具和門和窗戶，他有那麼片刻強烈地希望他這只是場夢，或是他仍在作夢。  
但他不是在作夢。這裡邪惡的存在感太過強大了。這不是他在夢裡可以製造得出來的。他跳了起來，而這時他發現自己是光著屁股的。「狗屎，」他說。「完美極了。」操。他毫無心理準備。他需要睡覺，而且他需要Gibbs。不是因為那個指令。Gibbs肯定是首先需要的，Gibbs絕對，絕對是首先所需要的。當然有衣服更好。  
那怪物的存在感就在他周圍，但卻沒有說話。為了某些不知名的原因而這完全讓Tony抓狂。「把你自己展現出來，」他要求道。那惡魔讓他感覺像是嘴裡有著油膩膩的殘渣，而且他恨透了必須要呼吸的這個事實。  
「你想要什麼？」Tony問向空蕩蕩的房間。「你為什麼把我帶來這裡？」他皺眉。「還有基於這點，你是怎麼把我帶來的？」他是在Gibb的房間裡睡著的。擔心Gibbs安危的憂慮閃過他的臉，但他閉緊了嘴巴。Gibbs仍受著這之前無論Tony所做的什麼東西的保護；至少他希望仍是如此。  
那些為什麼不是很難想像出答案。這一整個畫面就是Tony所幻想創造出來的。但，Tony想像不出來他是怎麼做到的。他希望他前一晚在浴室之後真的有學到一課，透過他的心臟差點被從胸膛裡扯出來，就因為他聽了那怪物所說的話。所以Tony不認為那怪物在實質上可以傷害他。「把你自己展現出來，」他再次要求道。「你甚至沒有個身體是嗎？」  
然後從他的眼角餘光開始，在他的視界所及周遭，某種像是正在飛撲的翅膀。他轉過去看，但那消失了，接著又只在他的視角周遭出現。接著是兩個，然後三個，然後是成堆的汙點在移動，像是成堆的烏鴉翅膀在一片很髒的玻璃後面，而每一次移動，每一次振翅，他都會聞到腐爛食物的味道，伴隨著讓人熱得難受的高溫，那讓Tony感覺自己像是片被曬在沙漠中的腐肉，頭頂上正有著禿鷹在盤桓。  
「這就是你的樣子？」Tony問，轉著圈圈並謹慎地等著預期中的攻擊。  
「這就是你的樣子？」有聲音回問，接著Gibbs出現在了地板上，不到他六步遠，赤裸的，他的手及腳都被扯斷，他的眼睛及舌頭不見了，他的陰莖還在但只是勉強連接著，幾乎要被扯掉。他仍活著，血流滿地，他的身體在抽搐，每一次呼吸都帶著痛苦折磨的呻吟。  
「不！」Tony尖喊著並想撲到Gibbs的身上去，但某種東西隔著他在房間的另一邊過不去。他再次將自己丟向那東西一次，試著要破壞它，但只是讓自己屁股著地摔在地上。Tony跪了下來，他的手扒住那分隔住的東西。「Gibbs，」他悄聲說道。

*****

Gibbs快發瘋了。他踏進NCIS總部，他的小組只晚了他幾分鐘。就算是處長也來了。少數在感情上有牽連的探員在Morrow的指示下已經結束了對Gibbs家的檢查，而他們什麼都沒得到。僥倖地，他們沒有一人對於Tony會在Gibbs床上的這件事發表意見。起碼不是在Gibbs會飆出髒話的現在。  
「他會把他帶到哪裡去？」Gibbs質問他的小組。他們已經試著找過Tony的公寓，所有受害者的房子，卻一無所獲。  
「你正在假設他會把他帶到某個地方，」Abby指出。  
Gibbs丟給了她一個不耐煩的眼神，不帶著任何情緒。  
「Gibbs，這傢伙，這個東西，他可以做任何事。他可以做出，像是，壞的魔法之類的，」Abby帶著苦惱憂慮的眼神說。「我們甚至不知道就算他把Tony帶到某個地方去了，我們就真的能找到他了。」  
Gibbs還沒準備好接受這點。他還沒準備好接受他除了坐在這裡之外什麼事也不能做的事實，直到抓走Tony的那東西決定打電話來並幸災樂禍，或是把已死的Tony屍體丟在他們面前。他從椅子上彈起並開始左右踱步。肯定有某些事情是他們能做的。

*****

「現在要救他還不晚，」那道聲音說，有手指正在搔亂著Tony的頭髮。  
像是有黃蜂在攻擊他似的，Tony像螃蟹似地旁行開並揮舞著要弄開那隻看不見的手還有那感覺。「你是什麼意思？」他質問道。  
「我可以再次讓他四分五裂，」它說道。  
Tony爬回那個分隔的東西旁並看著Gibbs正在說著聽起來像是Tony名字的模糊東西。當淚水阻擋了他的視線時那很難看清楚面前的景象。Tony不耐煩地將它們拭去接著將自己的肩膀，用力地，丟向那道看不見的分隔牆。「操。」他感覺自己像是正在對抗Khan的Kirk，只能看著Spock死於放射線汙染，中間一塊玻璃隔著他們像是隔著千里遠。  
「你希望我救他嗎？」那道聲音問，這次那手指緩緩地自他脊梁滑下。  
「停止這個，」Tony唾棄道，並迅速地翻身讓自己的背對著玻璃。他想把自己浸泡在消毒水裡面。「我對惡魔來說到底有什麼意義？」他問。「而且別告訴我那些愚蠢的什麼『你是我的』，像是你把某些標記當成是迎接卡片分配給在死亡線上的人一樣。」  
「一個又一個的生命，Anthony。」  
「如果我讓你殺了我，你會放過Gibbs並讓他活著？」Tony釐清似地問道。  
「這是個很公平的交易，你不認為嗎？」那聲音像絲一樣柔滑地說道。  
「我為什麼應該要相信你？」Tony問，他當然無法相信。  
「你為什麼不該相信？」那道聲音問。「從一開始我就做了每件我所說過的事。」  
「那不代表什麼，」Tony嘲笑道。「所有你發誓過的事情都是和受苦受難有關。很難讓人有信心相信。」那惡魔肯定從他腦袋裡跑了。相信任何他所說的？百萬年後都不可能。  
「我可以讓他更痛苦，」那聲音保證道，語調中帶了些憤怒的暗示。  
「可他已經死了，」Tony面無表情地說道，將自己的情感丟一邊，拒絕他其實需要軟腳或是痛嚎。

*****

Gibbs大步地走去找了杯咖啡。他的小組的漫無目的無助於削減他的怒氣，如果他不去找個地方，他肯定會對他們發飆。而且是又一次地。他們都累了；已經過了好幾個很糟的日子了，而他們解決問題的才能隨著夜晚來臨正逐漸減少。  
神不知鬼不覺地，Abby跟在他後面進了休息室。「Gibbs，如果辦降神會或是什麼的怎麼樣？」  
Gibbs給自己倒了杯咖啡，然後才轉身面對著Abby。「什麼？」他厭厭地問。  
「Well，也許降神會是個錯誤的形容字眼，但也許我們應該用某種—」Abby在她腦袋裡掃視著最貼切的提議字眼，「你知道的，寄給他點思想感應，或是情感幫助。」  
「給他些思想感應？」Gibbs傻傻地重複著。  
「對，你知道的，遠距離戀愛。Kate告訴我這是那個黑女士說的，說愛可以救他，而且他需要我們全部，所以看起來我們也沒其他事好做了，也許我們應該，你知道的，傳遞給他我們的愛的電波或什麼的。」  
Gibbs用他的大拇指及中指按了按他的太陽穴，然後又按了按他的眼睛。像是砂紙一樣地摩娑過它們。「Abby…」  
「我知道你覺得這聽起來很傻，Gibbs，」她說，在他說出任何可能會後悔的話之前打斷了他。「但這又不會痛，而且這可能有幫助。」她的聲音聽起來是這麼該死的認真嚴肅。

*****

Tony可以聽見Gibbs因為驚恐而哭喊著，當Gibbs的腿骨被折斷時他強迫自己看著，那簡單地像是一個小孩子可能因被毀壞而死亡，又像是被困在營火堆中渴死。  
「停止這個，」Tony尖叫道，捶打著玻璃分隔牆。  
「取代他，Anthony，那他就不會再受任何苦，」那聲音說道，帶著太過親密的安慰。Tony被嚇得退開，並希望起碼他有些衣服可以穿著好抵擋這些幻覺。  
他也希望他能夠點頭，那他就可以和Gibbs交換位置。在任何情況下他可以把他的生命交給這個男人。但如果Tony死了，他們就都會死。他不認為他所拚出來的魔法—或隨便那是什麼—會在他沒有力量後還有保護作用。所以，如果他死了，那就是給了這怪物一個自由訊號讓他去做任何他想做的事。他強迫自己看著，並知道，正是現在，他正在自責著所有這些發生在Gibbs身上的事情。  
Gibbs的腳從膝蓋到大腿被折成了一種令人害怕的怪異角度，Tony甚至沒辦法想像那男人正在承受著怎樣的痛苦。他寧願Jethro死去也好過這樣。  
「你可以殺了他，」這是下一件被提議的事。「你可以終止他的痛苦。」  
Tony皺起他的眉頭。「什麼？」  
「你不知道你可以使用什麼樣的力量，年輕的Anthony，」那怪物說道。「你可以只是透過思想就終止他的痛楚。」  
Tony一點也不喜歡這主意。不只是終止Gibbs的痛楚這部分，甚至是能夠用思想就殺人這部分。「我想那更像是你的領域內的事，」他咕噥道。  
「你不認為殺人是最慈悲的事嗎？」  
「不是你所做的那種，」Tony嚴厲地說道。  
「你不覺得人們渴望著死亡？你不覺得你的特別探員Gibbs渴求著他人生的結束？死亡可以是仁慈的。」  
Tony一點也不想跟他討論他的人生觀到底是對的還是錯的，當他有著相當於100個Ph.D.s的理由好反駁他時。Tony一點也不想贏得這場討論。「滾開。」他轉回身去看著Gibbs，並想著如果他可以用他的思想讓他遠離那些痛楚。Tony知道在他部份的生命中，關於Gibbs的那些想像，關於那些被撕裂的肢體，總是在夜晚當他閉上眼睛時等著他。  
而就在這時候他注意到了那個Gibbs的光暈並不是金色的。

*****

「Abby，」Gibbs又試了一次。  
「這不會痛的，」Abby再次說著，試圖說服他。「這些事情反正都已經夠奇怪詭異的了。我或許應該儘量地跟上這個腳步，你知道的吧？」  
Gibbs渴望開槍打某種東西—或是某個人，他現在、立刻、馬上就要。某個他可以開槍打的人。某個他可以巴他後腦勺的人，或是他可以伸手推開的人，現在、立刻、馬上。甚至是，他渴望Tony現在就在這裡，在他的身旁，在他應該歸屬的地方。Abby的這個主意是他這麼長時間以來所聽過最蠢的，但她是對的。試試沒啥傷害，而且天知道，他的確對於要怎麼幫助Tony一點他媽的主意都沒有。  
「那好，」他勉強道。「妳想怎麼做？」  
她的眼睛驚訝地瞪著。「真的？你會這麼做？Gibbs，你真是太酷了。」她碰碰他的手臂。「我會準備好所有東西。我們可以在我的實驗室做這件事。」  
「Abby，」他警告地說。  
「沒有打趣的成分，Gibbs。是認真的那種。我只是想要幫助Tony。」  
他可以聽出她話中真摯的感情並知道，即使沒有說出口，Tony對Abby來說也是意義重大。他給了她個簡短的點頭，並看著她衝出去。

*****

躺在地上的那個男人甚至根本沒有光暈。Tony猜測那可能是因為Gibbs受傷了，但他不認為光暈會這樣就消失。一個閃爍著的，帶著希望的火焰在他胸口燃燒了起來。「那不是Gibbs，」他說，而甚至當他說出這些字時，他就知道了這就是事實。感謝老天，他對著自己說，他的頭垂靠著那個玻璃。感謝老天。如果他一直是孤獨的，Tony肯定就哭了。  
「他當然是，」那道聲音肯定地說。  
「不，這不是，」Tony毫不懷疑地說道。「我不知道那是什麼，或是隨便那是誰，但我知道那不是Gibbs。而且我也知道你無法傷害他。」Tony應該一開始就這樣相信的，但那惡魔太知道要怎麼把人給推到那個該死的開關上了，而且是在Tony還沒做好任何準備之前。  
突然間，這一切看起來有點像是個笑話。「你見鬼的想從我這裡得到什麼？」Tony質問道。「我不會讓你把我帶到什麼愚蠢的事情裡，而我們都知道你無法傷害我，我知道你不能傷害Gibbs，所以我所看到的只是步死棋。」  
「別這麼愚蠢地認為我們相當，Anthony，」那聲音傲慢地說道。  
Tony翻了個白眼。「那是什麼意思？你只是計畫把我帶到這裡來，然後試著像個思春期的少年一樣碰我？然後試著混淆我讓我相信你可以傷害我所關心的人？這些就是你會的？」Tony有想過在任何時候、尤其是現在他可能真的應該要閉上他的嘴巴了，但他真的太累也太厭煩了，而且幾乎要被Gibbs不會在他面前被肢解至死的安慰情緒給沖得頭暈眼花，因為那表示Gibbs現在就正在外面某處尋找著他。  
「你膽敢嘲笑我，人類？」那惡魔對著他嘶聲道。  
「呃，」Tony說，當他感覺到那惡魔開始推擠著他，壓著他靠在玻璃上，壓著他的胸口，讓他難以呼吸。而他唯一能稍微呼吸到的就是那個刺鼻的腐爛味道。

*****

Abby幫他們大家用椅子圍成了個緊密的圈圈，包括了Morrow的，那甚至讓他有點尷尬。事實上，除了Abby之外，他們全部都看起來很尷尬。Gibbs勉強在Abby旁選了個位子。  
「妳確定這是個好主意？」McGee提心吊膽地問著Abby。「我們可以得到那個東西的注意力然後讓他開始往這裡來？」  
這是個很好的重點，Gibbs在心底想著。然後又一次地，如果當他出現在這裡，這次將沒有Tony的幫忙。「就是找個位子坐下就對了，」Gibbs說道，帶著不高興。  
「妳想要我做什麼？」Kate問，並看著，看著他們所有人，像是一條跳出水的魚。在Kate所有的經歷中，她在各種方面都仍是相當稚嫩，這正是某些Tony會持續不懈地用來逗弄她的東西。  
「所有人，坐下，」Abby用一種特殊的音調說著，她的手在她身前的空氣中推著，像是在示意著他們去找個位子。Gibbs有點驚訝Abby居然沒有去弄個像是占卜師之類的服裝來穿著。房間只靠著蠟燭點亮著，還有Abby那些儀器的閃燈，以及逃生指示燈。唯一遺漏的就是Abby沒有穿著女巫服，忙碌地攪拌著冒泡的大鍋。  
Kate接在McGee之後坐了下來。Morrow和Ducky則是在Gibbs坐下之後也跟著坐下。  
「好的，」Abby說，帶著信心地，用相當完美的表現遮住她的不確定。「我認為我們應該牽著彼此的手。」  
Gibbs翻了個白眼，但仍是服從地伸出了他的左手給Abby，然後將他的右手給了Ducky。Abby的手有點汗濕，但她很堅定地握著，Ducky也是。出乎Gibbs意料的，這讓他感覺好多了。

*****

「或許你可以保護來自於我的攻擊，」那聲音輕蔑地說道，「但我只是這世界上所有惡魔的一部分，而你無法抵擋他們其他。我讓你看看我能對你做什麼。」  
Tony試著想推開那個惡魔，但那股壓力太過巨大。一直以來威脅著他的那些現在看起來簡直像是幼兒園等級的。Tony一點也不想看到底那個怪物要給他看什麼。  
從視覺開始，景象一幕幕閃過：Tony赤裸地被丟入監獄；Tony被穿著制服的男人們吊死，他們的臉遮著；Tony被吸毒者吊死並挖出內臟；Tony的頭被開著車的槍手打飛；Tony被自殺炸彈炸飛；Tony被輪姦至死，他的皮膚起著水皰；Tony被憤怒的土著刺死。  
那些畫面結束了，但這次卻是那些人出現了，Tony可以感覺到痛苦，可以感覺到他的身體被不受歡迎的陰莖侵犯，那些東西捅進他的嘴裡，他的屁股，屬於人類的笑聲響起像是正在等著輪流。他感覺到他從一個男人這裡被推撞到另一個男人那裡，有繩子拋過來綁住了他的脖子並將他吊起、讓他只能用腳趾踩著地，接著他的腳連地都踩不到了，繩子像是勒深了進去，截斷了他的呼吸，難以忍受的痛苦從被粗繩拉直的脊髓上傳來，超出了他的忍耐力。  
Tony發現他被面對著兩個瞳孔放大的吸毒者，漠不關心除了錢以外的任何事情。他感覺到有刀子切進了他的皮膚，他的部分內臟被有鋸齒的刀鋒扯著。其中一個人拿走了Tony的皮夾，而此時另一個正在用刀子扯出Tony的內臟，只堪堪擦過他的臉。  
他站在一個街口並感覺到了夏天傍晚的微風，然後聽見車子朝他這方向疾駛過來的輪胎尖聲。Tony尋找著可以躲藏的地方，但就在他移動之前，他看見自動來福槍的槍口閃燈並射中了他，第一槍只是讓他重傷並沒有殺了他，而他的身體因為接下來打在他身上的彈雨而抽搐個不停。  
當車子爆炸時Tony正在市場內和數百個人在一起。足以燒焦人的火焰和砲彈碎片擊中了他，他感覺到他的腳被切了一半，他的大腿動脈裡的血像噴泉一樣地噴向天空，在又一次的砲彈碎片仁慈地結束他的生命之前他聽著人們的尖叫聲此起彼落。  
他的身體被他的敵人扔在了地上，他幾乎就要被熱死在撒哈拉沙漠裡。Tony知道他如果沒有找到水，他就會死，假設他們如果沒先殺死他的話。他試著要移動，但他被打得很慘，每一次的移動都讓他的身體因為痛楚而尖叫。其中一個俘虜他的人丟了一瓶新鮮泉水在距離他五步遠的地方，並大笑著。Tony的手指挖進了沙裡，對自己吼叫著移動，但他的身體卻一點也不合作。他咳嗽著，吐出了血。  
Tony盡他所能地跑了起來，但他處在錯誤的時間及錯誤的地點。他可以聽見從未聽過的憤怒吼聲追在他身後，接著有支長矛擦過了他的手臂。Tony衝得更快，但另一支矛刺穿了他身體的一邊，讓他栽到了地上。他強迫自己站起來，但這從未有過的經驗嚇倒了他。他們壓著他回去並且用力推著長矛直到那刺穿了他。沒有一個人，單獨地，給了致命性的打擊，但當他很快地血流致死時他們就將他釘在了地上。  
Tony已經說不出他現在還是不是完整的了。那感覺如此真實，即使那些真實發生的事情發生得太快。當他無助地看著自己死了一遍又一遍時，他感覺自己體無完膚。  
「而且不只是你，Anthony，」那道聲音做著死亡預告。  
現在那些畫面快得幾乎要讓Tony看不清了。閉上他的眼睛也於事無補；它們就在那裡、在他的眼皮子底下嘲笑著他。  
Gibbs在一個案子中被冷血地槍殺；Kate被憤怒的海軍輪暴；McGee臉朝下地躺在排水溝中，他射光了子彈的槍就在他身旁；Abby在某個殺人儀式中被切成碎塊。Gibbs被一個在偷走電視前決定先把刀捅進他的心臟的小偷襲擊；Kate死在屋頂，腦袋被一顆子彈穿過；McGee車開超出了道路，弧劃過人行道並撞破欄杆衝進了海裡。  
然後是Tony所不認識的人。一個嬰兒死於劇烈搖晃；一個小孩被反覆撞擊；一個年輕女孩被性侵；一個老年人被一群年輕人打得遍體鱗傷；一個家庭在他們家被劫掠時被用槍威脅，然後被槍殺；一個男人在公車站被一幫人毆打致死；一個無家可歸的女人被打劫，被刺傷，並被丟棄著等死。  
Tony知道，儘管他感覺噁心，但所有那些事情都是發生在這世界的某個角落的。他知道任何時間都會有不好的事發生。你只需要打開電視或是聽聽收音機的新聞就可以知道。而他只需要做的就是將之展示出來。那就像是他們處理過的每個案件一樣、那些邪惡，那些貪婪，那些慾望，那些應死的七宗原罪的任何一條。  
「你認為你可以阻止這些，男孩？」那聲音帶著優越感問道。  
更多人們正在死亡的畫面，人們嘲笑著他人的痛苦，人們行竊著，刺傷著，施暴著，批評著，嘲弄著，虛偽著，仇恨著，還有越來越多的畫面是孩子們被辱罵，被遺棄，被忽略，他們的眼神且困惑且痛苦且煩惱。  
「你認為你可以從這樣的事情中保護這世界？」  
Gibbs臉朝下躺在自己的血所積成的小水漥中；Kate和Abby像收割的稻草似地躺在餐廳裡，因為被敵對幫派交火所波及；Morrow被酒醉駕駛撞擊。  
「你認為你可以從像這樣的事情中保護你自己？」  
Tony可以感覺到強姦者的呼吸在他的頸後，當那男人推擠著進他體內時他可以感覺到他臉上的薄淚，有把刀抵在Tony的喉嚨上，尖端已經刺進了皮膚，鮮血流了滿地。  
接著，Tony身在一場葬禮中，一場軍事葬禮，他知道這是Gibbs的葬禮。那苦日是如此地讓人震驚。接著，另一場葬禮，這次是天主教的，這是Kate的葬禮。  
「你認為你可以忍受失去他們所有？」  
Tony知道他不能。他承受不住。而且不，他無法阻止這個惡魔。他無法保護這個世界。對任何人來說需要阻止的事情都太多了。有太多的恐懼與憎恨，偏執與貪婪，難過與沮喪，而這些毫無他媽的任何方法是Tony可以阻止的。  
「所以你有什麼用，男孩？」那道聲音問著，滿溢著痛恨。  
Tony試著想找到答案。他知道有一個，一個可以拯救他的答案，但他所能感受到的都只有那個惡魔所秀給他看的，而他，是唯一一個可以對抗這些的。那根本不可能。  
「為什麼困惑？」那聲音誘騙道。「說出那個字這樣你就能回家了，看電視，喝啤酒，就像普通人。」  
老天，這多有吸引力。老實說，Tony的確認真考慮過其他可能。他只想要這一切結束。他所希望的就是這個惡魔能夠滾開，讓這一切不再是他的責任，因為只憑著一個人要怎麼做出不一樣的結果？只憑著一個人要怎麼弄出這陰影？太多的悲慘了，甚至都隱藏在那些冷靜或是快樂的臉孔後面。  
「無論她給了你什麼？」那聲音提議道，「你可以丟棄它。這要求對你來說太過頭了。她無權對你做出這樣的要求。」  
Gibbs被個憤怒的狙擊兵以個人的方式復仇。Kate被活埋，緩慢地停止了呼吸。McGee在酒吧被刀刺中、當時他正想消停一場打架。Ducky死了，被塞在他自己的其中一個驗屍冰櫃抽屜中。飢餓的孩童；村莊被洗劫、被屠殺；一個黑人被白人主義者分屍，被棄於草坪上並燒毀；猶太教集會所被炸彈襲擊。  
太多了。  
種族被整肅，屍體在夜深人靜的時候被丟出船艙外，縮成一團的難民死於開腸剖肚，男人與女人排成一線，勉力跪著，並一個接著一個被處死。  
「停止，」Tony求道。「拜託，讓它停止。」  
「我可以讓你在這一切之後仍活著，」那聲音帶著死亡涵義地保證。「我會讓你在我身邊並讓你活著。一次又一次。」  
Tony知道那是真的。當他被毆打，被殺，被施暴上千次時他的身體仍有感覺。他的眼前滿盈著他的朋友們與愛人一次又一次被殺的畫面。整個世界看起來就像是個在憎恨的沸水中翻滾的球。無可救藥。無藥可救。藥石罔效。

*****

「每個人都閉上眼睛，」Abby下著指令。  
帶著不耐煩，Gibbs這麼做了。他仍舊無法相信他居然在這裡做著這種事情。當他在這麼做時他很想對著Abby咆哮。  
「我要每個人都描繪出Tony，」她吩咐著。「不需要什麼特別的，就只要是你記得的他最好的那面，就算是他最煩你的那一面，或是嘲笑你的，或是其他什麼的。就只要在你的腦袋裡描繪出來就好。」  
Gibbs吐出口氣並想著Tony。上千個畫面穿梭在他的腦海中：Tony的笑，他的取笑，他與Kate的吵架，他對著McGee高人一等的炫耀，他的身體，他的實力，他閃亮的眼睛，他的智慧，他連點成線的神奇技能，他環著Gibbs的手臂，他肌肉上的平滑肌膚，當他們一起躺在床上時他的笑容，像是Gibbs的存在是他在這世上碰過最美好的事情。他想起了他所看見的、他的金色光暈與Tony的銀色光暈所交織閃耀的那時。  
他的皮膚麻麻的。當Abby說話時他想張開他的眼睛，「好了，現在，把那個畫面刻在你的腦海裡，我想要你們每個人在想到Tony時你是真的愛他。就這次也好，你是真的愛著他的。」  
Gibbs想知道其他人在想什麼。Tony的確救過他們所有人的生命而同時他也是個好朋友、儘管在這之中不乏嘲笑與奚落。他的確讓他們都開心，還有當Gibbs在極度惡劣的心情下時無數次地插進他與Kate和McGee之間，Tony讓自己去承擔Gibbs怒氣下的主要壓力。他幫忙Abby選定了她最後一個刺青，以及陪著她去做瘋狂的冒險、當Tony覺得要有某個持槍的人陪著會比較好時。  
他想知道Morrow可能在想什麼。他和Tony的交流沒有很多。也許他是想著錄像中他治療Abby的時候。也許他就像Gibbs曾經的那樣、在Tony身上感覺到了些可愛之處，當Tony描繪著要保護他時。  
Gibbs他很難只想著一件事。兩年的時間有很多神奇的值得的回憶，唯一能勝過的就是他和Tony在他床上的最後這幾天。Tony圍繞著他，Tony吻著他，抱著他，和他一起大笑，對著他微笑，他的眼睛因為情與愛而閃亮。考慮到現在情況的嚴峻，Gibbs幾乎就要醉在他所感受到的Tony的愛裡。  
「好的，」Abby顫抖地說著，有點哽咽，像是專屬於她愛Tony的回憶滿溢出來了似的，「現在，我要你們每個人將那些愛隨便用什麼方式打包，用隨便什麼可以把它送到空氣中的方式，像是把它纏繞在一支箭上，或是把它放在彈弓上，或是附在飛盤上，隨便你想。」她等了一下。「當我數到三，我要每個人都將它射給Tony。那個女士說愛可以拯救Tony，而且他需要我們，所以我們就要把我們的愛給他。一—」  
Gibbs試著將他所感受到的那些愛塑形成某種東西好讓他可以丟出去。那些愛在他手上滿了出來，像是試著在他的手掌心掬住瀑布。  
「二—」  
他想像他自己正站在Tony所在的地方外面。那些愛環繞著他並嘶叫著，閃耀著金色與銀色的光暈。  
「三—」  
Gibb想像著他正打開了一道可以引領他到Tony那裡去的門。

*****

Tony想悲慘地放棄這些讓他疼痛難忍的事情。但，某種東西盈滿了他，某種他無法用手指抓住的東西，頑固地包住了他。他知道這是有原因的，他屏除了在他眼前所炫耀的悲慘世界，他渴望尋找出那個原因並掌握住它。  
房間另一邊的假Gibbs現在肉體開始產生了變化，腹部鼓脹，眼睛凹陷，鼻子，還有手臂及腿開始腐爛。皮膚上開始長出膿泡，疹子，還有疥癬。接著那裡開始充滿了各種年齡及種族的人，以及孩童，滿是挫傷及撞傷，臉頰上掛著淚痕。它們伸長了手像是想終止這痛苦，即使是因為死亡。  
Tony感受到了一陣顫動並低頭看見自己的手上有著銀色光暈在閃耀，接著是金色的光暈。「Gibbs，」他說道。  
「會死，」那聲音說。「他會是第一個。」  
「不，」Tony說，張開而又握上他的拳頭，金色與銀色的光暈現在融合了，並閃耀著。他感覺到Gibbs的手在他肩頭，聽見那女人的聲音說道，「所有你必須要去自問的就是如何在活著的每一分鐘成為一個最好的人。沒有人能做得比這更好了。」一道清楚的聲音，響在那些瘋狂之中。  
「放棄吧，」那惡魔說，滿載著即將實現的保證。  
Tony微笑了起來。他想起了Yoda（尤達大師）。他笑得更大了。他站直了身體，推拒著那個惡魔，覺得這次辦得到。「永遠不，」他堅定地說。「我永遠不會站在黑暗那一方。你失敗了，你的邪惡也是。我就是個Jedi（絕地武士），就像站在我面前的父親一樣。」Tony大笑出聲。「而我會說我的優勢就是我可以說那總是會成真嗎？」古怪的欣喜充滿了Tony。「當然，我的父親是個混帳，不過完美的是，我有把光劍，而且我會穿上黑斗篷並且不再裸體，當然我現在還是。」他搖晃著自己的頭並因為這些話而開心。  
他可以感覺到那個惡魔困惑了。  
Tony很難責怪他。他想哼著Star Wars【星際大戰】主題曲。Gibbs和Luke Skywalker都拯救了他。他垂眼並看見金色與銀色的光暈包圍住了他，像是神秘的羽衣。而就在這時他開始注意到橘色條紋鑲了上來，還有橄欖綠，還有地球褐都混進了金色與銀色之中。接著又有他想起曾經在Morrow的周遭看到過的深藍色加了進來，還有Ducky的真實灰色。  
無論何時他們都和他在一起。她也是。  
「你無法摧毀我，Anthony，」那道聲音說，但不像之前那麼肯定了。  
「也許不能，」Tony說，感覺到力量來自於他的朋友，他們的愛，她的愛，在他心底洶湧澎湃著。「但我可以讓你從頭開始。如果你想像現在這麼有力量的話肯定又要再花點時間。」  
「你無法贏過所有的惡魔，」那聲音嘲笑道。  
「我不需要，」Tony說，步步走向了他面前惡魔的源頭。「我只需要贏過你。然後，我只需要與在我面前的惡魔對抗。」  
Tony可以感覺到那惡魔轉身要逃，但他搜尋並抓到了它，用著雙手，接著它像蛇被抓住一樣地纏上他的手。他感覺那些愛包圍住他，像陽光，像潮汐，像月軌，像地球自轉。  
那惡魔就像雜草，在熾熱的陽光下變得乾枯，溺死於供給自己生命的糧食下。  
那些在房間另一邊的屍體都消失了。Tony看見了閃爍著出現的一道窗戶及一扇門。  
那惡魔仍繼續掙扎著，Tony放棄想像那畫面、那像是遜色的模仿並更讓他想起它已經存在的目的，而他更堅定了，抓得更緊，拒絕讓那惡魔從他身上再得到力量。  
又一次地，像是Tony盡他所能地發現了其他所有的東西，他毫無概念實際上他到底在做什麼。那像是他站在了石頭後方的被風處一樣。無論那惡魔對著他丟了什麼，Tony都能輕易地不被打中。  
而反過來說，塑造出這個印象的或許是George Lucas所創造出來的神話原型，而圍繞著他的是他小組成員的愛，在那之中則是覆蓋著讓Gibbs之所以為Gibbs的金色，Tony對抗著那個惡魔，揭露了它不過是個虛無，並且可以像熄滅燭火一樣地讓它破滅、或是像營火一樣地澆熄它。  
這是幾周前的Tony完全無法理解的事情，但現在對他來說卻是再清楚不過了。惡魔只能存在於人們讓它權力存在。人們創造了它；人們具體了它，給予了它生命，然後恐懼它，戰爭因它而起，殺戮因它而起。Tony所需要做的就只是將這特殊的惡魔的存在權力拿走。  
他可以感覺到它變得虛弱，即使如此它的憎恨與惡毒在他面前仍能感覺。它用盡它所有能量做了最後一擊，用無望的努力將之推進Tony的腦袋裡想讓他屈服。Tony忽略了那些他所愛的人死亡或正在死亡的畫面；那像是重播而已。Tony幾乎就要翻了白眼。  
Tony撞了回去，感覺到那惡魔的力量在消退。在最後一刻，Tony感覺到一股惡息拂過他的臉頰。「千萬別認為這樣就結束了，」那道讓Tony過去幾天的生活像是在地獄一樣的聲音憤怒地說道，接著它就像是熄滅了一樣。  
房間的窗戶及門的形體越來越清楚，而Tony現在可以看見家具擺設了，一張床，一個衣櫃，兩張並排的桌子，一張椅子。他在Gibbs的房間內。他從未離開。  
讓他的雙手垂在身側，Tony做了個深呼吸，享受這乾淨的空氣充滿他的肺的感覺。他感覺不到任何惡魔了，而當然那一個，也是，像是終於又呼吸到了新鮮空氣一樣。  
Tony不是傻瓜，他知道這世界上有著成千上萬的惡魔，在這區域裡，在這城市裡，遠多於Tony希望自己這輩子能征服的，但那現在都不重要。他已經解決了他被叫來解決的這個。該為這個惡魔乾杯一下。  
他看見Gibbs將他脫下後的衣服放在了椅子上，Tony穿上了它們，非常高興他現在暫時不用再裸體了。當他帶著Gibbs回家時他可以非常配合地再一次回到那個狀態，不過現在，這樣棒透了。  
為了和Gibbs說話，Tony翻開他的手機蓋，並按下了Gibbs的電話號碼。

*****

Gibbs的電話開始響了起來。這讓他回到了房間裡，他心臟劇烈跳動於他想著這可能是那怪物打來告訴他Tony已經死了，或是傳訊息給他個讓他們可以發現Tony被殘酷地折磨至死的屍體的地址。  
回到現實後他發現每個人都在瞪著他，他拿起他的手機並看見來電者ID是Tony。也許是。又也許這是那怪物在用Tony的手機。他接起了電話。「Gibbs。」  
「Boss，」Tony說。  
「Tony？」Gibbs勉力不讓自己驚喘出聲。  
「對，」Tony興高采烈地說。「你正在和一個嚴肅地踢了惡魔屁股一腳的傢伙講話。」  
Gibbs發現自己正在微笑，並發現房間內的每個人都露出了相同的微笑。「你還好嗎？」  
「我很好，」Tony帶著完全的保證說道。  
「都結束了？」  
「你正在問我—那個嚴肅地踢了惡魔屁股一腳的傢伙—那個問題嗎？」  
Gibbs對此表示沒錯。「你在哪裡？」  
「你家。我一直都是一個人在這。不過直到事情結束了我才知道我一直都在這裡。」  
「我馬上回去，」Gibbs說，並站了起來。  
「嘿，告訴大家無論你們做了什麼，那幫助了我。我不認為少了你我還能夠解決這事兒。所有你們大家。而且看樣子無論你們做了什麼那應該是Abby的主意，幫我給她一個大擁抱。」  
Gibbs笑得更開了，他看向Abby，計畫著要讓他們大家給她一個貨真價實的大擁抱。「我會在二十分鐘內到家。」Gibbs說。  
「我會等著你，」Tony開心地說。  
掛掉了電話，Gibbs逕直走向Abby並給了她一個擁抱。「是Tony打來的。她說這有幫助。」  
她回抱了他，拉大了笑容，吸著鼻子擦著眼淚。「他還好嗎？」  
「他很好，」Gibbs說。「至少他聽起來很好。」  
「那東西消失了？」Abby問，她的臉稍稍皺了起來。  
「Tony說是的。」  
「我想見他。」Abby說。  
「我也是，」Kate附議道。McGee也點頭。  
Gibbs試著不要露出他的困擾表情，並意識到他和Tony的團聚—他私人意義上的團聚—大概會遲些。但這房間裡的每個人在這之前都幫助過Tony，Gibbs認真地站在這立場上想著。  
「我明天再知道故事內容就好，」Morrow告訴Gibbs說，暗示著他並不會加入這場聚會。  
「我也是，」Ducky補充道。「我這一天已經足夠刺激了。我今晚將會睡得很香、因為…因為那惡魔再次被擊敗了。」他帶著滿足的微笑又補充道，「請帶上我的恭喜及感謝給Tony。」  
感覺他迫切地需要見到Tony，Gibbs開始走近門去，並相信想去的每個人都會自動跟上他。五分鐘後他已經在他的車上了，Kate也在她的車上，McGee與Abby則是在McGee的車上。  
當他們到達他家時，Tony就正站在門邊。Gibbs努力遏止著自己不要衝過去將Tony抱倒在地板上，並禮讓Abby得到第一個擁抱，她的熱情也幾乎要將Tony撞倒了。「Tony，」她開心地說，「你完好無缺的！」  
他緊緊地回抱她。「謝了，Abs，真的。」他的視線越過Abby的肩膀看向Kate和McGee並對他們微笑著。「我不知道你們做了什麼而且我知道這聽起來有點詭異，但我可以告訴你們有片刻你們是和我一起在那裡的。」  
Abby對他這段話的反應則是又給了他一個擁抱。接著，她退了開，「我本來很肯定Gibbs會拒絕的，但他超投入的，」她驕傲地說，並看向Gibbs。  
那聽起來有點誇張，不過Gibbs決定不要反駁她；因為他現在心情非常好。他很難將自己的眼神從Tony身上拿開、但他還是勉強自己這麼做了並且，他領著眾人進了房子，走去弄了些咖啡。當他們魚貫走進廚房時Kate偷偷給了個擁抱，甚至McGee也交換了個友好的背拍。Gibbs倒了許多杯並將它們放在了桌上。  
「所以到底發生了什麼？」Kate問道，坐在了Gibbs的廚房桌上。「你是怎麼結束並回到這裡的？」McGee和Tony也坐了下來。  
「我從未離開，」Tony說。「我不知道那是怎麼樣的，但當它消失時，我就正站在這裡。」  
「很恰當，」Gibbs帶著假笑說道，注意到了Tony的穿著。他同時也慶幸他不用去某個地方拯救Tony時卻看到他裸體的像個傻瓜。  
Tony假笑了回去。  
「你是怎麼贏的？」Abby說。「你是做了某些巫毒教的魔法或是某些事情？」  
「沒有那麼刺激，Abs，」Tony說。「事實上，你們這些傢伙才是施了巫毒教魔法的人。那才是勝利關鍵，我想，有時候這很難說明，但當時我看到了，well，你們所有人。」他抱住自己的手，「Gibbs的金色，Abby的橘色，Tim的地球褐，還有Kate的橄欖綠。甚至連Ducky和Morrow都有。而且無論如何、當那些和我在一起的時候就把我帶回了這裡了。」他聳了聳肩。「這現在聽起來很難以置信。相信我，當這一開始發生時，那完全叫人噁心，特別是它讓我想到它會擁有你的時候。」他對著Gibbs說，「但現在，那就像是一場夢，某種沒有實質性的東西。  
Gibbs久久地看著Tony並決定他說的是真的。Tony的眼神很清明，而且沒有危險潛伏著。  
「你還擁有你那些魔力（mojo）嗎？」Abby問。  
「妳意思是我是否還能做那些事情？」  
Abby點頭。  
「我不知道，」Tony反問。「我得到這個禮物是為了對抗那個獨特的惡魔，所以也許它們都消失了。」  
「也許你應該試試某些東西，」Abby堅決主張道。  
「我所知道能確認的途徑就是去感受到更多的惡魔，不過我認為起碼今天晚上別這麼做。」Tony悲慘地說。「也許之後有機會。」  
Abby再次抱了抱他。「我只是很高興你沒事，」她由衷道，「還有那些事情，無論那是什麼，都成為歷史了。」接著，帶著焦急地，她又補充道，「那些都是歷史了，對嗎？」  
「它消失了，Abby，」Tony肯定地說。「儘管這世上肯定總是會有即將成形的惡魔，但至少，以現在來說，它還沒有我的電話號碼。」  
Gibbs對此笑了笑並拿了一個水壺到桌上，裡面裝滿了咖啡。Tony起身從冰箱裡拿了些牛奶出來放在了桌上。「糖？」他問向Gibbs。  
Gibbs拿過了一個小圓筒放在牛奶旁邊接著並走回去拿了幾根湯匙。幾分鐘後每個人都在忙著把咖啡調配成自己喜歡的口味，並小心地啜了一口這熱飲。接著，Tony打了個呵欠，大得足以讓他的下巴脫臼。「抱歉，」他不好意思地說道。  
接著呵欠這動作轉了一圈傳遍了桌邊的每個人，他們安靜地坐著，喝著他們的咖啡。「什麼樣的一周啊，」Kate論道。  
「其中一個糟糕的，」McGee同意道。Abby強調地點點頭。  
Gibbs對此不打算提出抗辯。  
「明確地來說是最糟的那個，」Tony指出。他的視線在Gibbs啜著他的咖啡時對上了他的。  
這肯定是Gibbs這輩子裡最糟糕的一周的其中之一，更不用說其他人了。不過，這也有額外的津貼。一個人他可以在身旁躺一起的人。  
「好吧，」Kate在又一個呵欠後說，「我想我需要直接回家了。我們必須要回去工作—」她看向她的手錶並做了個痛苦的表情，「再兩個小時後。」  
Gibbs搖搖頭。「沒有工作，有也不是今天。周一見。」他會需要進辦公室，他和Tony，去和Morrow談，但那可以等，直到睡過一個長長的良好睡眠後。Morrow是個聰明的傢伙。他不會要求他們任何一個在第一時間提出報告。如果Morrow今天也有任何感應，那他自己肯定也需要一番睡眠。  
「我可以載你回家，」McGee向Tony提議道。  
Tony搖搖頭。「我今晚會待在這裡。我沒力氣打包行李了。」  
那在Gibbs的耳中聽來理由十足，而桌邊的所有人似乎都對這理由很買單地點頭。他再次想起那個年老的黑女人所說過的，他不需要去擔心人們看到或是聽到關於他與Tony之間的事。他希望那仍舊是真的。  
接下來的時間都花在了更多的擁抱還有晚安，以及送著大家到門邊去。當他們離開後，Gibbs關上門並鎖上了它。  
Tony揚起了眉毛。「你把你的門鎖上了？」  
「對，」Gibbs回以一個皺眉說。「我不想要有任何事打斷我們。」  
Tony抖抖他的眉毛。「是這樣？」  
「當我們在睡覺時，」Gibbs乾巴巴地道。「過來，」他補充道，並跨了一步靠近Tony。  
Tony走近了剩下了一半距離，接著他們互相擁抱了彼此。「我的老天，Tony，」Gibbs在他耳邊咕噥道。「當我走進房間而你卻不見時…」他沒有說完，只是更緊地抱著Tony。  
「我知道那感覺，」Tony說。「我知道那感覺，Jethro。我也同樣有這種感覺、當你出現在我所在的那個房間，並且被肢解時。那太超過了。」他回以了激烈的擁抱，補充道，「永遠都不想看到那成真。」  
他們就站在那裡，擁抱著，Gibbs沉湎於Tony確實地平安並且溫暖地依靠著他的感覺。最後，他們移去了房間，脫去衣物，並躺在了床上。Tony立即移進了Gibbs的臂彎裡，那是對Gibbs來說最好的姿勢。  
「那個長凳女士有出現嗎？」Gibbs問。  
Tony嚇了一跳，那讓Gibbs感覺不舒服於他可能嚇醒了他。「什麼？」  
「那個長凳女士，那個年老的黑女人，她有出現嗎？」  
Tony哼了哼。「那個長凳女士。而且不，她沒有。」他退了些距離好讓他可以看著Gibbs。「你認為她可能會，你知道嗎？像是我應該得到些小拍拍似的。」  
Gibbs輕輕地在他後腦勺拍了拍。  
Tony翻了個白眼。「我只是說看樣子我應該得到一個好夜晚，為了我可以給個感謝。」他瞇起眼睛看向Gibbs，「而且不是從你這得到的。」  
「那真的很糟？」Gibbs問。  
「它幾乎就要再次抓到我了，」Tony坦承道。「我幾乎就要放棄了。又一次的。這一切看起來毫無意義，你知道嗎？這世界殘酷得一度讓我幾乎有最好拿子彈打穿我自己腦袋並立刻結束它的想法。」  
「但你沒有，」Gibbs迅速地道。  
「對，我沒有，」Tony笑著同意了。「那是因為你。我說過每個人都有幫到我，但我首先看到的是你的金色，而那打斷了我並將我拉了出來。我想起那個長凳女士在庭院裡說過的，然後我想到了Yoda，然後接下來我知道的就是像George Lucas的頻道一樣、有部分的你是和我在一起的，接著我就知道要怎麼做了，就像其他時候一樣。」  
「George什麼？」  
「Boss，」Tony絕望地說。「你是問George Lucas？」  
Gibbs聳肩並搖搖頭。  
「算了，忘了它，」Tony嘆口氣後說。  
對於Tony 的嘆氣Gibbs則是露出了個小小笑容，即使他了解這一切曾經發生過的這件事有多難令人相信。現在擁有Tony在他的床上，在短暫的安寧中，並且看起來明顯地毫髮無傷，在對抗那個非人的惡魔敵人之後，還有Tony那不可思議的超自然能力，看起來像是Ｒ級片的情節。唯一讓這一切變得極度真實的就是那個惡魔用屍體在他身後所排出的線索。  
Tony傾過去偷了個簡短的吻，接著他瞪大了眼睛。「噢，我的天，我吻了你。」  
Gibbs回給Tony的反應是皺起他的眉頭。「我們做過比親吻更多的，」他說。  
「不，我是指更早之前。我在McGee和Kate面前吻了你。」Tony的嘴唇沮喪地緊抿著。「抱歉，Boss。我把一切都搞砸了嗎？」  
「不對，」Gibbs說，也偷了個吻給自己，「而且我才是那個吻你的人。那是我唯一能想到能把你從那見鬼的無論什麼裡面給拉出來的方法。而那的確有作用，」他相當得意地補充。  
Tony對此咧開嘴笑了，但仍舊看起來擔心。  
「你不記得了？」Gibbs向他保證道。「那個長凳女士告訴我們別擔心這個。」  
「真的？」Tony問。「我幾乎都要完全忘了這個。哈。」接著，他的笑容更亮了。「那肯定很酷，雖然，這一切的發生，多少像是『你看到的並不是個機器人，待著（These aren't the droids you're looking for, move along）【星際大戰】』。」他用他的手在身側做了個動作。  
Gibbs知道這是引自於某樣東西，但他卻一點概念也沒有。他揚起一邊眉毛，帶著疑問地。  
「【星際大戰】，」Tony又嘆了口氣說道。「Boss，你帶著我的希望在黑暗的那邊給了我一線生機，但你現在讓我失望了。」  
「我想你可以生存下來的，」Gibbs乾巴巴地說道。而這一番想法則是值得了另一個吻。  
當他們都退開時，Tony翻下床並檢查了後院。  
「你在找什麼？」Gibbs問。接著，就在Tony回答之前，他回答了他自己的問題。「那個長凳女士？」  
Tony點點頭然後聳了聳肩，好像那不重要似的。「只是覺得我應該檢查一下。」他蜷回了床上然後偎得Gibbs更近了。  
「如果你可以選擇，你會要留下她給你的東西嗎？」Gibbs問。  
「我不知道，」Tony說。「我意思是，可以嗅到邪惡算是相當酷的。我只要短時間之內不要再經歷我今天晚上所經歷過的，不過換個方向來說這挺有用的。那可以讓我在工作上幹得相當好。」  
「Tony，」Gibbs清楚地說道，「你在你的工作上已經很好了。你的工作表現很棒。如果你仍然擁有你的魔力，像Abby說的那樣，那你就會成為我們的秘密武器了。」  
Tony大笑了幾聲。「秘密武器。我喜歡這說法。」  
這是一個Gibbs能完全受利的秘密武器，儘管他寧願用能夠保護Tony的方式來偷偷地使用它。Gibbs知道Morrow會阻止他這樣的。如果世界知道了Tony的能力，他們就會因為比起NCIS、他對人類有更大的影響力而失去他，而Gibbs部會讓這發生的。「你覺得你還擁有它們嗎？」  
「我不知道。」  
「Tony，你必須要知道，」Gibbs抗議道。「你可以看見我的光暈嗎？你可以看見你的？還有、我仍然有著被你描繪的那東西？」  
Tony的下巴掉了下來。「我猜我大概是習慣了，所以我甚至沒有想到這個。沒錯，我仍舊可以看到你的光暈，還有我的。」他瞇起眼並補充，「雖然它看起來沒有那麼亮了。也許它是一時的。而且我看不到我對你做的那東西，所以它消失了我不會知道，或是甚至是我的魔力消失了。」他看起來失望。  
Gibbs不知道如果它不見了他是要難過還是高興。從一方面來說，這很有用，從另一方面來說，那幾乎要害死了Tony。「我猜我們會發現的，」他最終這麼說。  
Tony看向他的手，接著探詢似的觸碰上了Gibbs的胸膛。看著他們肌膚相觸的地方，他說，「它可能沒有那麼亮了，但還是很酷。」他打了另一個下巴幾乎要脫臼的呵欠。  
「上床時間到了，」Gibbs果斷道。他甚至不想去算他們倆人這周的睡覺時數少得有多可憐。  
「你就算在床上也還是要當Boss嗎，Jethro？」Tony取笑道。  
Gibbs給了他一眼，並看見他眼底微弱的閃光。「所以你要我？」  
「見鬼，沒錯，」Tony說。「你可以在任何地方當我的Boss，」他保證道。「我熱愛被你命令，」他帶著個笑容補充。「對於我和你一起工作這麼久了你有什麼想法？」  
「我不知道這是否是因為我對著你吼叫才讓你回心轉意，」Gibbs乾巴巴地說。   
「我愛有衝勁的男人，」Tony在說的同時眨了眨眼並拋了個媚眼。  
Gibbs開始大笑。「那如果我想要你在床上當個Boss呢？」他問。  
「那你只需要說一聲然後我就會用快得讓你來不及眨眼的速度把你銬上，」Tony用一種低沉性感的語調保證道。接著，再次笑著，他說，「我準備好任何你想要的了。」他再次打了個呵欠。  
腦海裡出現了比Tony所說的還要更多的想像畫面，Gibbs仍是勉力說道，「那麼，我現在就是床上的Boss，並且告訴你要去把燈關掉。我們要睡覺了。」  
Tony噘嘴，但他還是去做了所說的，然後在床頭桌子找到燈的開關並關了它。他偎得更緊，一隻腳插進Gibbs的中間，還有一隻手臂橫過他的胸膛。「這樣可以嗎？」Tony問道。  
「很完美，」Gibbs愛睏地回答道。

*****

Tony在夜晚過了一半時醒來，又或是那其實是白天，當他看見外頭正熱的大太陽穿過Gibbs的金屬百葉窗時他更正了自己。從Gibbs的懷抱中脫離出來，Tony走向了浴室並處理了些雜務。  
回到床上，他看向他的手，屬於他的銀色光暈還在，但變微弱了。這一整件事情感覺像個旅程，而有部分相比起來是比較糟的，但這一切也算是相當酷了。Tony多少算是希望那個長凳女士還需要他。也許光暈大幅減弱是因為他在睡覺，Tony在他心底這樣想著，又也許是因為他累了。又也許是因為當他和Gibbs單獨在家時真的不需要看到他倆的光暈。  
決定推測是沒有用的，他蜷回床上，並持續往下縮進被單中，直到他與Gibbs的陰莖面對面為止。「哈囉，」他輕柔地對著它說道，並愉悅地讓它成為了他所熟知的樣子。也愉悅於Gibbs在熟睡中，這讓成功變得特別容易，他向前靠去並將Gibbs還是柔軟的陰莖放進了他嘴裡。  
他愛極了陰莖深深在他嘴裡的感覺，然後開始在他嘴裡輕易地用某種足以相襯的溫柔與輕柔動作著，並感覺它開始變硬變大到足以塞滿他整個嘴巴。Gibbs在床上滑著，在焦躁不安的同時他移動著並迅速地醒了過來。  
Tony盡他所能地吞下了Gibbs的陰莖，期待著Gibbs會因為Tony嘴裡的溫暖與潮溼而醒來。他用舌頭玩著帽緣下的每一吋敏感區域，並感覺到他自己的陰莖也硬了起來。它就正在Gibbs嘴巴方便的地方，如此地期待他會加入玩樂。  
「老天，」Gibbs呻吟著。「這感覺很棒。」  
Tony含著陰莖的嘴在微笑著，緩緩地退出，然後再次含入，這次並提供了吸吮。  
Gibbs拱進他的嘴裡，逸出了又一聲呻吟。  
Tony愛死了這個。他愛死了做愛。他愛死了吮著陰莖，還有被操，還有他愛死了Gibbs。當Gibbs決定想要一起玩樂時他發出了呻吟，向下用手指圈握住Tony的陰莖底部，然後用他溫暖的嘴巴包覆住頭。  
接下來的幾分鐘內充滿了哼聲及快樂的呻吟聲，Tony正在用他最好的技術要讓Gibbs先射出來。他可以感覺到Gibbs的球緊繃著，但接著，不知何時，他緩緩地退著。Tony羨慕他的自制力；他可不認為他能挺這麼久，雖然他已經很努力要撐住了。接著Gibbs，完全是作弊，將濕淋淋的指頭放在了Tony身體的入口處並擠了進去。  
「啊，」Tony叫喊著，他放開了Gibbs的陰莖，射進了Gibbs的嘴裡，高潮激烈地充滿著他的身體。當他結束後，他給了自己幾分鐘或是再長一點的時間恢復，不過接下來再次吮上了Gibbs。這只花了Gibbs另外的幾分鐘就射了、而Tony則是嚥下了他的每一滴，美味地品嚐著。  
溫度突然升得太高了，他從被單下爬出，並對著Gibbs微笑。「嘿，」他說道。  
「嘿，」Gibbs回以一個相襯的笑容。「這是種很好的起床方法。」  
「要習慣它，」Tony威脅道，仍是咧嘴笑著。「而且這其實真的不是你的起床號，更像是午夜點心。我們只睡了差不多四個小時而已。」  
像是要回應他說的話似的，Gibbs打了個呵欠，抓了抓他的腹部，然後翻身下床。Tony聽著他走進了浴室，上廁所，然後洗手。當Gibbs回來時他拉開被單，給了他一個可以滑進去的空間。再次地他們擁抱住了彼此，然後迅速地入睡。

*****

Gibbs比Tony還要早醒來。他計畫叫醒Tony並回報他的贈與，但還是決定他要先用真實的食物填飽飢餓。隨著無覺可睡，吃飯這件事就變得明顯重要了，Gibbs的胃正在抗議。  
他靜靜地下床並穿上拳擊短褲及Ｔ恤。移動到廚房去，他開始煮咖啡，然後拿出些培根及蛋，那是冰箱裡面放在吃剩的湯旁邊僅剩的食物。Gibbs買早餐時總是著他確實會吃到這些的期望，但最後卻因為過早的工作電話而總是讓那些原封不動。今天，他可以做頓真正的早餐了。  
數分鐘後，他煎好了培根，也準備好了炒蛋。他想著要去叫醒Tony，但當他這麼想時，Tony就蹣跚地走進了廚房，只除了牛仔褲之外什麼都沒穿。Gibbs可以就這樣看著他整天。作為替代地，他遞給了他一杯咖啡。  
帶著感激的眼神，Tony接過了杯子。  
Gibbs回到爐邊，錯判了他與正在加熱的平底鍋之間的距離而沒有抓到它，他撞到了一邊，燙著了他的手。「狗屎，」他大叫道，猛地抽回他的手。操，那可真痛。他看向他的指頭，看到它們都變紅了，看著它們可能會長出幾個水泡。  
「你還好嗎？」Tony問，還在想睡的眼睛因為驚訝而突然睜大。  
「我的手燙到了，」Gibbs說，轉身回冰箱那邊要拿些冰塊。  
「讓我看看，」Tony命令道，伸出了他的手。  
Gibbs伸出他的手好讓Tony檢查。出於同情地噘著嘴，Tony問道，「想要我親它讓它好點嗎？」  
Gibbs翻了個白眼，沒有用答案拒絕這個愚蠢的問題。「我想冰塊可以讓它好得更快一點。」他抽回他的手，但Tony仍舊緊緊地握住它。  
Tony在Gibbs不注意時親了他的手指然後放開了他。「想要我接手完成早餐？」  
打開冷凍庫門，Gibbs尋找著冰塊，此時他發覺他的手不再痛了。他看向他的手指頭並發現那些突然長出的水泡都不見了。他的手指頭甚至不再是紅色的了。他用兩手摩擦而也不再疼痛了。他關上冷凍庫門並轉而面向Tony，準備告訴他他的能力明顯地還在。  
Tony，然而這時，正從窗戶投出視線看向了後院。  
「什麼東西？」Gibbs問，仍舊摩娑著他的指頭，確定他也看見了金色與銀色的閃光。  
「是那個長凳女士，」Tony帶著興奮的笑容說。他算起來像是正在徵求Gibbs的同意好讓他去見她。  
「去吧，」Gibbs說，揮揮他沒事的手。「去看她是不是需要份早餐。」他期待她知道被稱為長凳女士後的反應。Gibbs懷疑她可以找到這其中的高娛樂性。  
帶著又一個笑容，Tony跑出了門。  
Gibbs有些竊笑地轉身回去繼續煮他的。生活不會再一樣了，而Gibbs很高興他能就在身旁看著這一切。

The End


End file.
